GI Joe: Detachment
by Skymaster23
Summary: This is the 1987 film as experienced by different characters. Includes A.U. events, canon character deaths, and OCs. All chapters now combined...unless i missed one. R&R please.


G.I. Joe: Detachment.

Disclaimer: Skynight23 does not own the G.I. Joe franchise.

* * *

Date: May 4th. 1988

Location: Denver, Colorado, USA. Residence of Clayton Abernathy, Commanding Officer of (G)lobal (I)nitiative (J)oint (O)peration (E)xecutive.

After the disaster involving the USS Flagg, General Hawk was put on unpaid leave. At his home in Denver, Colorado, he received a phone call while watching the news about the PEPCON disaster. "Hello...Canceled?...The what now?...Understood, Mr. President, thank you sir."

* * *

Later at Joe headquarters, Duke is woken up at the barracks by Flint. "Wha-huh; Flint? What is it, i was just-" Duke started saying.

"General's back, got something important in debriefing." Flint told him.

"But it's 3:22 in...Alright, let me get dressed." Duke replied in an annoyed tone.

On the way inside, Flint turns to him and asks. "Were you having some dream, what kind?"

"A good one, we were all at the statue of liberty fighting Cobra in a final showdown." Duke replied while smirking as the two passed a random mechanic.

"That so?" Flint asked next.

Duke smiled and continued. "You should have seen it, first, i shoot down Bludd infront of the big torch; you blow up a Trouble Bubble, and Snake Eyes stole another one...in mid-air, no less!" Duke said, smirking at the memory.

"Seriously?" Flint asked, picturing Snake Eyes doing so by spinning it backwards for some reason.

"That's right, after Alpine knocked a Firebat into a Moray with one fist, I punch Cobra Commander off the Lady's left shoulder. The statue, i mean, not Jaye's. Roadblock knocks two Viper's empty heads together. Then i take this bomb chrome dome planted to blow up his big ass flying-carrier with only 8 second's remaining, finally we all land on the statue's tiara." Duke continued while acting some of the actions out.

"...I think you need to lay off the drink's for a while, Duke." Flint told him as he rolled his eyes, only for Duke to stare at him.

"How is that any different from yours about tossing him into that globe, or Jaye's about using "Ned" on Serpentor and his air-chariot?" Duke asked as he folded his arms. "That's what i thought." He said again after getting no answer.

In the briefing room, Duke and Flint see General Hawk, Beachhead, Sgt. Slaughter, Dial Tone, and Mainframe.

"Got him, sir. Now what's this about?" Flint asked Hawk.

"After your both seated...Ok; Dial Tone, Mainframe, begin please." Hawk asked after he took his own seat. Dial Tone pulls down a back-screen and turns off the lights, while Mainframe turns on a projector. All seven see a big silvery block with a circular antennae and a rectangular one just above it in an indoor construction lab.

"This footage was taken by me, Sci Fi, and Lady Jaye during an undercover mission a few days ago at Area 51." Mainframe said.

Duke gives the other five commanders a knowing glance. "You mean the place with the "ali-"?" He asked.

"Nope." Mainframe said quickly, eyes darting to random locations in the room.

"...Awrrait, but watt is dat thing?" Beachhead asked after a few seconds.

"Glad you asked. This, gentlemen; and Sgt., is the B.E.T." Dial Tone replied.

"What's that stand for, exactly?" Sgt. Slaughter asked, after saying an ancient Greek curseword at Dial Tone's remark.

"It's full name is the broadcast energy transmitter, a mobile electrical absorber/condenser/emitter based on Tesla's old experiment's. Wonder what he would have thought of it...Anyway, we have been asked to climate test it in an operation dubbed Summer Star." Mainframe explained.

"So we just have to babysit some egg-heads while they play with an overgrown battery?" Sgt. Slaughter asked.

"Until Cobra, the Soviets, or the Chinese decide they want it." Duke said aloud.

"I doubt the reds will risk it, given the current state of their Afghan invasion...China; hard to say...so only Cobra is a concern, even if they have been lying low since we almost lost during their desert campaign." Hawk told him and the others.

"True, but no, we have been granted full permission to test it ourselves." Dial Tone said.

"Any questions?" Mainframe asked.

Flint raised his hand. "This is related to the anti-matter we lost earlier, right?"

"It is, and just as well, anti-matter is too dangerous anyway. Even an amount equal to the Hiroshima bomb would reduce earth to a giant shallow bowl of rock." Mainframe told him.

After gulping, Duke raised his hand next. "How soon will this Summer Star begin?" He asked.

"In about 8 month's; first, It's drive section has to be designed and tested, then we both have to decide which desert to test it in." Dial Tone explained.

"Any more questions?" He asked, but none of them did.

"Very well, dismissed." Hawk said, signalling for the lights to be turned on.

After the General, Dial Tone, and Mainframe left, the four sub-commanders discussed the news. "So, what do you guys think?" Duke asked.

"Ah thenk id's anotheh money pit, ain't we alreddy gat elegtrissity?" Beachhead asked.

"Right, but this B.E.T. thingy apparently means no more tangled cord's, sure could use that." Sgt. Slaughter told him.

Beachhead thought about it for a few seconds and shrugged. "Ah guess, mean's less swear'n each desemba." He said.

Duke and Flint agreed, then discussed the machine's cost, it's threat potential, and other details before getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

Eight months later, around 17 people are brought to Joe H.Q., some of which are familiar. One of them is the girl from the earthquake machine incident, after she steps out of an army bus along with Snake Eyes and some Green-shirts, she notices Vince Falcone and Chris Lavigne in the crowd and heads for them, Vince grins and opens his arms, only for her to pass him and greet the latter man.

"Hello Chris; and other guy." She says, ignoring Vince's dismay. "Haven't seen you...and other guy...since that phony concert."

"Haha, personal foul on the first yardline!" A tall recruit said while the young man who once aided Flint's group in New York joined in.

"Someone get him a coat, cause she left him in the cold!"

"Alright, that's enough, people!" They all hear next from General Hawk as he and the other three commanders walked forward to inspect them. "Men...and ladies-" Hawk says next, considering there was five other women aside from Miss Arashikagi. "-Before you think that just because you made it here, and that 94 others didn't, that you are officially part of G.I. Joe; this is merely where part two of the process is to be held...Flint here will lead you to your, mostly temporary, destination."

The group looks about to each other before the 3IC steps up and tells them. "Before we go, be warned that you should not bother memorizing the location's you are not instructed to approach, that is all."

On the way, Flint is met by Scarlett. "Sorry I'm late; had to replace a bulb in my quar...this must be all the new meat." She says, motioning to the group, and rolls her eyes at all the looks she's getting from most of the men, and one woman she hopes is from envy.

Flint notices and stamps a foot. "Eyes forward; you six will follow Scarlett, as for the rest..." He starts, but leans forward a bit and walks toward one of the men. "Have i seen you somewhere before?"

"Sure, you saved me and Ronald in the Aleutians about a year ago." The man, Frank Sullivan, replied.

While the two are chatting, some of the men start whispering. "You suppose those two have something going on?"/"Nah, didn't look like it to me."/"Who knows?" Only for Chris to look back. "Incorrecto, boys; you see that brown haired one in the green outfit over there?" He says, pointing over at Lady Jaye, who is walking towards a cargo jet with Lift Ticket and Heavy Metal.

Most of the group nod and motion to Flint. "Him and her?" A black haired man with an SWCC uniform asked.

"Yeah, head over heels and stuff; been that way since forever as long as I've been here."

"I'll say; i met the guy in my home state once." Lee tells the group.

"You too?, What about?" A blond man in a Delta Force uniform asks him.

Lee grins and explains. "He and some others were on a rescue mission or something for her. They were was all "Oh please Mr. Lee, could you use your super bitchin' gnarlyness to save my poor widdle...He's behind me isn't he." He said as he noticed the other recruits backing away.

"Your super what now?" Flint replied. Lee and Lavigne glance at each other before the former turns to run, only to have his collar grabbed. "Did i say you could leave?"

"No." Lee said, almost in a squeak.

"...15 push ups."

Once that was over, they are led to an empty area with some rolls of fabric and poles. "Uh, sir... is that what i think it is?" The blond person with a Delta Force uniform asked while pointing to the pile.

"This, gentlemen, is your place of residence until graduation; is there a problem?" Flint says to him and the rest, who all say no sir. "Good; now get to work."

While the men start to pitch their tents, Scarlett's group is doing the same when they're met by Cover Girl and Lady Jaye. "Well look who it is; haven't seen you since that time at Mt. Iwato." The latter says to Kimi.

"I'd prefer not recalling that; but yeah, and you must be Cover-Girl."

"That's me; hajamy musty, kid." The driver replied while giving a handshake.

"You said it wrong; it's spelled like this, peach." Scarlett says after seeing Kimi raise a brow.

"Ah...Anyway, pitch those tents, troops." Cover-Girl says after seeing everyone smirking at her. "That means now!"

Once both groups were done, they get an announcement from Breaker to head to the P.T. course where Leatherneck was waiting. "Alright, you useless little shits, it's time for basic training; you know it, you hate it, and your gonna go through it all over again. Do any of you crybaby slimeballs have a problem with that?!" He shouts.

"No we don't, sir!" They reply in unison.

"I can't hear you."

"We have no arguments, drill sergeant!"

"Then what are you standing there for, you damn worthless slugs; haul ass!"

They start running for the first segment: the tire steps, which one man with an Army artillery patch stumbles over, causing him to get his name crossed off a list Leatherneck is holding. They then move to the climbing wall. "It's Sanders in the lead; he takes a jump...and he makes it, whoo!" He says aloud, only to get yelled at.

"No talking unless spoken too, maggot!", after that, all except two men and one woman have made it over.

While that was going on, the jet that they saw earlier takes off carrying two Maulers, four A.W.E. Strikers, and four Armadillos. Three Tomahawks are also following with Beachhead, Heavy Metal, Cover Girl, Stalker, and Lifeline in the first; Breaker, Footloose, Iceberg (in a different uniform), and Rock 'n Roll in the second; and Deep Six, Sci Fi, Steeler, and Barbecue in the last. Five hours later, the Joes land at Los Alamos and are greeted by the director and two guards. "You must be here for the **battery** ; this way please." The director says, and leads them to a hanger housing something none of them expect.

"Holy crap...I thought we had those things dismantled?!" Rock 'n Roll asks him, pointing angrily at a M.A.S.S. device.

"They were; but after learning of the antimatter pod's recovery, we requisitioned it for this...and other purposes." The director explained.

"An jes' wut'r yuh showin' it tuh us for?" Beachhead asked next. "Da **battery** ain't here, is it?"

"No it's not; it's at another site that we intend to send you using this "thing". The director replied as he points to a technician at the controls. "Commence transport!"

"Aw no yuh dun', yuh egg-headed sum'bi-" Beachhead tried to shout before he and his team all vanish. Seconds later, the Joes materialize in another base's exterior, Beachhead grumbled after falling on his face and dusting himself off. "Dammit; wait'll ah find dat dip-shit duhrector. Ah'll show him not tuh play tetris wit' mah atoms!" The other Joes agreed with him for once.

"Yeah, lets bust his ass down to stagehand!" Heavy Metal added, followed by Lifeline.

"Better to figure out where he sent us, first."

Sci-Fi then points over to three men standing near a Humvee and an M939, two in uniforms and one in a black suit. "Maybe we should ask them; and this is Area 51, by the way." He suggests.

"...Why didn't yuh say dat first?"

"You didn't-"

"Finish dat sentence, Sci-Fi, and ah'ma shove dat jello-mold helmet up yer ass, with yuh head still in it!"

After the Joes vehicles were sent over, the locals introduce themselves before they all head to the base. "As you likely know, this is Groom Lake; I'm Col. Keller. The B.E.T. was designed and put together here while the one at Los Alamos is just a fiberglass replica." The base commander tells them. When the ride is over, they are taken into a building and into an elevator.

* * *

At the same time, a group of what seem to be mechanical dragonflys begin to offload some canisters from their ship with the assistance from blueish grey people.

"Bio-material delivery has commenced, expected duration is 38 minutes." One of the aliens said as he showed a holographic timer.

"Good; with this, our second coming is assured." One of the locals replies.

"I cannot say the intentional loss of one species to benefit another is appealing...but it is not for me to judge." The alien tells him.

"That's right it isn't. Don't forget that once our reliance on you outsiders ends, our world will be off limits, aggressively." The local tells him.

"Underst-" The alien started to say before pausing.

"What now?"

"A exo-zoological satellite placed in this system by The Watchers just detected an energy spike. From what we translated, it seems a teleportation device the secondary species on this planet created and later destroyed has been reused. Not bad; considering how techno-schizophrenic they are."

Once he processed all the words, the local replied. "R~ight; where'd this happen?"

"According to the secondary's own records, it was in the western hemisphere, North American continent." The alien replied as he switched the projection to a globe. He zoomed into Beachhead's location.

"...Them. I must report this to The Supreme Ruler."

* * *

Back with the Joes.

When the elevator stops, they see a mostly featureless corridor. Beachhead is taken into a random room. "Have a seat, Sgt. Wayne Sneeden from Auburn, Alabama." The one in the suit told him.

"Wut? Dat infohmation's above-"/"Above Top Secret?; It's my job to know things like that when a project of this importance is underway." Both of them say next.

After a few seconds, Beachhead backs down. "Awrait, fine...friggin spook; how much y'awl want me tuh sign?" He asked, keeping the middle part under his breath.

"Just this triplicate form that your subordinates are also being shown swearing to say nothing about what's in this installation." The one in the suit replied.

Once that was done, the Joes are led to a larger room with a bunch of men in either overalls or labcoats surrounding a silver colored machine with the letters B.E.T. on it in bold letters; along with a giant grey, red, and green robot. "Whoa, wh-wh-what the heck is that?"/"Is it, like, part of the equipment here?"/"I don't th-Uh, Beachhead?" Breaker, Footloose, and Lifeline all say as the giant begins to turn it's head towards them.

"Cawlm down, Joes; hold yuh fire. Dis here's a friendleh." Beachhead announced when he sees Rock 'n Roll, Heavy Metal, and Deep Six raise their sidearms at it.

"Your commander's right, I'm on your side." The giant says, causing all the Joes except for Beachhead and Sci-Fi to flinch and bunch up behind the former.

"Beach', that thing just talked, didn't it?!"/"I'm dreaming right, somebody say this is from that pot roast Slip-Stream made last night; anyone?" Stalker and Cover Girl both ask. "And you're not interested in it, Cover'? That's a first."/"Er, it has a face, not my type." They say next.

Sci-Fi however, is less concerned. "This is so cool. Col., what's it called?" He asks while taking a few steps forward.

"Better to ask "who's he called?"."/"He; you didn't build it?"/"No, despite my appearance, my species and i are living beings just like you; I am Wheeljack, an Autobot. Pleased to meet you." Col. Keller, Sci-Fi, and 'Wheeljack' all say.

After glancing to each other in confusion, the Joes all turn toward their leader. "Beachhead, you knew about these..."/"Autobots."/"...and never gave us a heads up?"

"Need tuh know basis; 'n besides, Hawk didn't say nothin' bout dem bein' here." Beachhead explained while folding his arms. "Naw dat yuh do know; Wheeljack here works foh one'a two factions fram a planet called Cybehtron."

"Factions; there's more of you out there actin' like us and Cobra?" Iceberg asked as he looked up at Wheeljack.

"Not quite. It's a civil war as opposed to counter terrorism, and it's been going on much longer." The Autobot replies. Lifeline asks how long. "From how you measure time, we have been fighting the Decepticons for 9 million years now."

"...Million?"/"That's just messed up."/"Wait, wait, wait; if that's true, that means you're not in charge; and why is an alien even here, isn't the broad-thingy something a human designed?" Iceberg, Barbecue, and Steeler say to him.

"No, I'm just an engineer, and if you mean the man named Nikola Tesla; he got the idea from us. One of my classmates was his teleprinter."

"Yes, but we're getting off top...ic." Col. Keller replied, and pointed to the other machine that Cover Girl is standing on. "What is she doing?!"

"Coveh Gurl, dat's a billion dollah's worth'a government properteh, so get owf!" Beachhead shouted.

"And stop kissing it, you don't know what kinda germs may be on the armor." Lifeline added.

"But look how big it is, i wanna ride it!" Cover Girl pouted while rubbing her cheek against it. As Iceberg and Rock 'n Roll drag her off, the man in the suit raises a brow as the Col. orders his men to stop gawking and get back to their work.

"Is this normal?" Wheeljack asks them.

"She ain't eveh been normal." Beachhead replied flatly.

Once the commotion was over, the Col. tells the Joes to stand by the B.E.T., and orders most of his personnel to leave. "Lazar, send us up please." He tells one man, who opens a hidden door above them before the floor they are standing on starts moving upwards. When it stops, they also see a line of floodlights.

"Dey for da test we're runnin'?" Beachhead asks the Col., who nods and points.

"They are. Summer Star was always meant to be the easier of the two; the only objective is to determine the max operating range, so we set up 20 units at regular intervals from one end of the flat to the other before you arrived."

"Dat dun' explain where da snakes are; we're usually up tuh our waists in'm at dis point."

"You mean this Cobra group your subordinate mentioned?" Col. Keller asked before getting his phone. "Maj. Fisher, give me a sec-sit-rep...He says nothing on radar or seismic, so lets proceed."

"...Yes sir; Joes, stand clear. Breakeh, charge 'er up!"

"On it, Beachhead." He says as he climbs up the wheeled ladder alongside it. The Joes watch the mass of steel and glass start up and rumble into position. "Activating receiver array...E.M. absorption at 27%...41...88...E.M. capacitor full...Transferring to emitter...Commencing discharge!"

While the B.E.T. was illuminating the area to a round of excited shouts, a cougar carrying what seemed to be a clam in it's mouth slipped under the fence and ran up to a giant grey creature with a brown fin and tendrils, where a figure in a black cloak was standing. The person took the clam from it and pulled out a blotchy lightbrown object and squeezed it, releasing a gas that knocked the animal unconscious before a hatch on the creature opened.

* * *

While that was going on, the nine remaining recruits have undergone the initial P.T. course, light and heavy weapons training, and are currently watching the second last woman in their group be taken to the infirmary after one of her "poor surgical decisions" broke during hand to hand practice. "And **that** is why the brass disagrees with the idea of women in combat; any questions?" Leatherneck asked them, and leads them inside to a stairwell after a round of no's. "Next comes the flight simulators. Skyhawks first, followed by Conquests, then on to Dragonflys, and Tomahawks at the end."

Once they reach the room with the simulators, Leatherneck calls over Sullivan. "Seeing as yer the only pilot made it this far, you get to set the bar fer the rugrats."

"You uh, you mean these guys when you say that, right?" Lavigne asked after glancing at the other seven.

"I mean all'a yuz. I don't care how much longer ya been here, lawman, yer just another thumb sucker far as I'm concerned." Leatherneck told him, and looks back to the pilot as Lavigne's mouth slacked. "Show'em how it's done, Sullivan."

They all watch a third-person view of a Skyhawk on the screen take off and do a long arc around the base before a proximity alarm goes off. "Warning, Night Raven has locked on." Goes a side scrolling announcement, making some of his fingers twitch.

"Big guy right off the bat, huh; well, you're not getting me this time." He tells himself. Putting aside the memory of what he and Micheals went through months before, he noses down to 400 above the base to bring the enemy plane into range of the AA batteries, only to see little blue figures manning them and shooting at him instead. "What gives?"/"It's a flight test, mac; not gunnery practice."/"Eh, fine." He and Leatherneck say as the former makes an ascent to 520 and breaks right, intending to do a 180 turn, but ends up in a tailspin and takes a missile hit.

Six of the nine watch nervously, wondering what they're results will be. "Yeesh, this must be something else if an airforce guy's having trouble with it."/"Yeah man, talk about flagrant foul."/"Both of you should settle down, thinking of defeat before even trying will wreck all our chances." Recruits Lee, Sanders, and Arashikagi say to each other, only for Falcone to shake his head.

"You just wait till my turn, I'll let this dumb game know who's boss."

Sullivan makes a second attempt, and manages to fire his ventral Thunderclaps at his opponent's side, scoring 5 hits. Despite that, the Night Raven apparently released it's drone craft before exploding, and shot him down from 10 o'clock high. "You did pretty good there for a moment, but you should have knocked off the little guy first before it could detach...Unfortunately, this means you're out." Leatherneck told him.

"Just for that one gaffe?" Sullivan asks.

"That and the fact that ya gripped the controls too hard." Leatherneck adds, and Sullivan notices he has nail imprints in his palms. "Keeping yerself in the present is just as important."

"When did i...I must not be as over that mess as i thought." Sullivan said to himself. Now down to eight, the remaining recruits watch him leave with mixed emotions.

While exiting the elevator, he sees another familiar face. "Major, i saw how you did back there." Lady-Jaye says to him.

"And how i gave myself a **taco** , right?" He adds while scowling. "I figured it'd have the same turn radius as the new Osprey's."

"Oh, don't be like that. I remember the first time i flew one of them back in '84; it was like a bumpercar in a hamster ball, wasn't it."

"I guess that's one way to put it."

"Aside from that, how's...Ron doing?" She asked as Mutt and Slipstream pass them to enter the elevator.

"Last i saw him, he was trying to get picked for that bomber Northop's working on; even though i keep telling him it's gonna be a hanger queen like the ones they tried back in the 40's." He explains, and both hear an announcement about Beachhead's team returning. "That's one of those guys that i saw last year, isn't he?"

"Yeah, the one with the balaclava; he was out on standard recon." She said, due to the B.E.T.'s existence being above his and the other recruit's clearance levels.

* * *

After they landed, Beachhead and Breaker head to Gen. Hawk's office, where he and the other three are waiting. "Have a seat. How did the test go?"

"It went owf without a hitch, wasn't a snake tuh be seen." Beachhead told him flatly.

"And you think that's them playing mindgames; we'll keep that in mind for the next round...What of the machine itself?" The General asks next.

"It's a bit...iffy, sir."

"Iffy?" Duke asked.

"Ah, the problem is that it's range exceeded the test site; that and we were able to determine that it can remain active at 86% for around 17 hours." Breaker explains.

"I see. We just have to expand the second site." Duke suggested while shrugging.

"And why just 86?" Sgt. Slaughter asked.

"That's because they ran some simulations, three of them; each one showed that if it goes to full after that much time, it will suffer an overload; I'm talking almost nuclear level devastation, sir." Breaker said, adding sound effects to his response.

Gen. Hawk pauses for a moment before replying. "I suppose that's just as well; the plan is to make about a hundred of them anyway, so that should be a moot point. Anything else?"

"No sir, that's all."

"Good; dismissed, Breaker."

After he left, the five start making plans for phase two, only for the phone to ring. "Hawk here...Are you certain, Scarlett...It must be some foreign agent, because the only Joes sent out just got back...Well keep watching; Hawk out."

"What was that about?" Flint asks.

"Scarlett said Cobra Island just went on lockdown due to an intruder." Gen. Hawk replied.

* * *

After the "oyster" closes it's mouth, Serpentor says he will dispatch some of his spies to find the machine.

"No you will not." Pythona tells him.

"No? Why not; despite the losses that "somebody" has just inflicted, my forces can take poss-" He is saying until she raises a hand.

"You should know that i only killed one, and only because he was attempting to strangle me with his weapon; they did quite well in attempting to hinder me." She tells him. "Aside from that, my leader...and yours...has instructed me to tell you to wait-" She says, giving him a small box. "until the signal beetle inside here is heard. Only then will you make your move."

"...Very well. How do you intend to leave here anyway?" He asked. She then pulls out a long millipede-like creature which he raises a brow at. "How is that...whatever it is going to get you past 6 inches of titanium?"

"It won't." She answers as it melds with it's own tail and it's legs retract into it's body. He flinches as everything in the middle is instantly replaced with what seems to be a 9 foot drop into some room with 2 people in strange red armor, and a greyish-blue one. She then jumps through the portal, and the creature begins to melt.

Half an hour later, Dr. Mindbender is opening a container with one of the strange objects. He sets it on the table and turns his tape player on "Research file 622. I am beginning examination of unidentified specimen 01...Or facehugger, as the Vipers who found it have dubbed it...which was found attached to Crimson Guardsmen R-80's helmet in corridor 37, deck 4. Pausing." He says aloud, and puts rubber gloves on before picking it up and tapping the flat part with a reflex hammer. "Resuming. All specimens are organic in appearance, although this could be a disguise; if true, i vould applaud the designer. 01's arms appear to be triggered by a membrane vith high sensitivity; i vill now take x-ray imaging to confirm. Pausing."

* * *

While Hawk was mentioning Scarlett's report, Vince has just finished piloting a Conquest on the rig, his way.

"What the hell; the kid let his whole flight get shot down."/"That's f'd up."/"How'd that daodan even get in the service?" Ace(who showed up after returning from patrol), Sanders, and Lee all say, having just watched Falcone abandon his wingmen so the Firebats could exhaust their ammo before taking them out. Lavigne, Provost, and Arashikage were just as appalled, but kept their judgement to themselves.

"I'll admit it was a textbook Cobra move, but it got the job done." Leatherneck tells them.

But they weren't as accepting. "You're not seriously going to let him pass, are you Leatherneck?!" Lavigne asked the instructor.

"Settle down, it's not like I'd pull this kinda shit in a real fight." Falcone told him just as Duke walked in, making him scowl mentally.

"How's the progress so far, Leatherneck?" The 2IC asked before he noticed the bitter expressions in the room. He motions for the marine to join him in a corner. "Do i want to know what that's all about?"

"Probably not; Flint's evil twin over there went over the hill so he could splash some Firebats. Says it's just cause it was a Sim, but..."

"Loud and clear. How about the rest?" Duke asked next after sighing at both Vince's methods and at the thought of Leatherneck's reaction when he finds out who Vince is really related to.

"Lavigne and the ninja girl scored highest on all four; the quiet one could use some work with the Tomahawk, but he'll pass too." Leatherneck explained, and pointed to Sanders and Lee. "Then there's them, they'll need a bit more practice. Ya should'a seen the tall kid's face when the catapult went off."

"I see; they are straight off the street, after all. But do you think they'll pass despite that?"

"Sure, with a'nudda week or two." Leatherneck replied while shrugging.

"You got them; I'll let Hawk and Beachhead know, thanks." Duke says. He and Ace walk out while Leatherneck tells four of the recruits that they can turn in.

* * *

After Dr. Mindbender's examination of the intruder's weaponry, Serpentor is in the Terror Drome's infirmary to check on all those who Pythona dispatched. "You there, what is this one's condition?" He asks one Stretcher-Viper* looking over a crimson guardsman being given a cat-scan while a second says something about living ribbons to one of the twins, which one he couldn't determine.

"We're checking her for potential skull fractures, your excellency. Her helmet was dented, and there was one of the facehuggers and what looked like a crater in the wall next to her and the other five." He is told, and the S.V. turns to pick up a flat object with four tendrils on the right and left. "This...whatever it is was found in maintenance bay 8 with these three Garter Snakes; some coworkers say they rushed the intruder and got sprayed with some sort of gas."

"Hmm, I'll reward them personally for the attempt after they are released. Is there anything else?" Serpentor asks, and is shown a tray with something that looks like charcoal on it.

"Just this. Not sure what it looked like before being used, which might be a good thing, but it was found outside a hole in the fence along with the intruder's footprints."

Serpentor nods and glances around the room before speaking. "To those able to hear me, know that you shall all be spared punishment for failing to prevent this attack; for i too failed to defeat the intruder. Stretcher-Vipers, finish your work here and get my subjects back on their feet; this, i command!"

* * *

At Joe H.Q. after four days of R&R, and a one hour 1 on 1 match with Kimi against Stalker, Vince against Wet-Suit, Chris against Recondo, Nicky against Gung-Ho, Philip against Spirit, and Bradley against Footloose; the recruits were informed that they have passed and will now be given codenames.

The six are on the stage in the assembly room with Hawk and the other three. The General takes the mic. "It is my privilege to add these six young people to our ranks. They have endured much over the last few weeks." He says. Everyone watches the six as five of them start glancing at each other, all grinning from the praise...until.

"Here it comes." Lavigne says to himself just loud enough for the rest to hear.

"It?"/"Say what?"/"Aw, don't tell me." Lee, Sanders, and Falcone say next.

"And now they will be introduced to phase three of the program, a ten day vehicular combat exercise." Hawk said, to everyone else's amusement.

"And they say I'm the jinx." Arashikage thinks to herself as the other four all send glares at Lavigne, with Lee flipping him off behind his back before he raises a hand.

"'Scuse me there, don' wanna dip on you, but what's dis stuff 'bout a phase three? Didn't we just-"

"The part you just went through was the basics; phase two is to familiarize you with real G.I. Joe gear, tactics, and more importantly, interaction with your future teammates." Hawk tells him, then turns back to the audience. "Now that that's settled; let us get to their new identities, starting with Mr. Lee, you will now be known as Tunnel Rat."

"Isn't that offensive?" Kimi asked him, but he waved it off.

"Nah, I've used it myself once or twice, so no big deal. Thanks though." He tells her before walking to the podium. "I gotta say, it's real nice being here. Looking forward to joining you guys through all the mud and grime and stuff..."

Next is Lavigne, who gets a round of applause. "From our M.P. division; Lavigne, Christopher M., who will now go by Law. Do you want to say anything?" Hawk asks, but Law declines, so he continues. "Next is Provost, Philip M.; who will go by Chuckles. Do you have any comments?" Hawk asked again, and gets a nod this time. One minute of sign language later..."Good to hear; almost brings a tear to the eye, doesn't it?" He asks before calling Sanders up. "Next is Sanders, Bradley J., who is now Big Lob...feel free to add anything, son."

"Uh...yeah, I-i'm er Srad, i mean Brad, ah;...Big Lob, and...thanks for letting me in and stuff!" He said before running back to his seat.

Hawk shakes his head before continuing. "R~ight; next up is Arashikage, Kimi; known to be known as Jinx."

She then stands and bows before speaking. "This may be belated, but i humbly thank you for this opportunity to truly join your ranks. While some of you may have concerns due to the Arashikage's connection to Cobra, i will do all i can to prove which side i am on if you will permit me."

After a round of applause started by Snake Eyes and Scarlett, Gen. Hawk gets to the last one. "Well said. Finally we have the only officer among the six; Falcone, Vincent R., who will now be known as Lt. Falcon. Let us know if you wish to-" He says, only for Falcone to take the mic while Beachhead is restrained by Flint and Chuckles.

"Lemme at da sumbitch, ah'll knock his block owf fer dat!"

"Let me just start by saying how great it is that you picked me to be one of you, those snakes will be gone before this time next year, so lets start the countdown...Yo Joe!" He says aloud, causing Duke and Kimi to groan in humiliation, and everyone else to just stare speechlessly.

While Falcon is being talked to by Duke for his introduction, Hawk is out driving to a bar in Keystone when his tire goes out. "Wha-aw; got a flat...what the hell?" He tells himself when he sees what looks an awful lot like a starfish stuck in his rear passenger tire. As he is scratching his head, he hears a flapping sound before seeing a shadow from above him, one that looks nothing like a bird. He's found a few minutes later by a local.

"Hey, hey; you feeling alright there?" The person asks him.

"Not so much, what time is it?" Hawk asks him, and is told it's 2:47. "Which means i was out for half an hour." He says later to Duke after getting to a phonebooth. "I'll head back to base asap, i just decided where **the next game** is going to be." He said next while scratching a strange welt on his neck.

* * *

"That's how he decided it; kinda out of character for him, isn't it?" Sgt. Slaughter asked Duke over the screen a half hour later.

"Welcome to the club...but Flint managed to find a good spot for the test." Duke replied before nodding to Breaker, who brings up an image of an snowy field. "It's somewhere between India and Nepal. There's only one way in or out, but atleast it's six miles wide with another thousand or so at our back."

The Sarge rubbed his chin before replying. "That's fine on paper, but what do you think?"

"...Well, even though there's nothing to indicate Cobra's noticed yet, I'll bring along a platoon this time."

"Right, should i tag along?"

"Nah, just me and Flint should be enough; thanks anyway." Duke replied.

Elsewhere, Jinx has finished informing Taeko of her new position and is on her way to the girl's quarters. "Come in."/"Come in."/"Come in." She hears from the trio consecutively before they do so a fourth time in unison. "Pfft; soitenly." She says, and walks in to see Green-shirt West watching TV while Scarlett was picking up a towel and a boombox. She also looked at a photo of Lady Jaye, Alpine, Bazooka, and Barbecue doing random poses with a pyramid in the background, another of the girls forcing someone wearing Sci-Fi's helmet and a ballerina outfit to watch as some sheets of paper are being dumped in a burning barrel, then she raises an eyebrow at a plaque with white boxer shorts with what seems to be a partial name "-de Coll-" titled "POW since 11/26/1986".

"What the heck's this?" She asks them.

"That old thing? Spo~spoils of war~that Brownie took at great risk to life and limb and sense of smell back when Dusty was being a double-agent a couple of years back. Aside from that; you didn't pick a uniform, Rawhide-chan?" Scarlett asked once she was able put a straight face on.

"No, all i did was slap this sticker on." Jinx explained as she tugged her right pant leg, where a G.I. Joe emblem was. "Am i interrupting something, senpai?"

"If you mean the beach-gear, we were just about to go tanning up-top again." Lady Jaye said as she walked out of the bathroom where she was leaving a note. "How about you?"

"Just got off the phone with Wire Cutter. And while getting some sun totally sounds better than watching Big Lob being suckered into a "Gumbo endurance fest" with Gung-Ho and Green-shirt Felix, i think I'll hit the sack before we get back to training." Jinx tells her, causing all three to gag.

"Dat kid must be goin' through awl sorts'a hell." West said.

"You'd think, but the real joke's on them; Lob said he has a sister who was married to some restaurant owner named Sisko in New Orleans until he disappeared one day."

"It may stink right now, but you'll get over it." Scarlett says before the phone rings. "Yes...already; but we were just abou...yes sir, clear as an icicle, sir."

"What about an icicle?" Jinx asked while glancing in confusion.

In another part of the base, Falcon and Tunnel Rat are wandering around when they hear Cover Girl speaking with Dial-Tone. "-hat the old Clutch used to say: that's just it's way of saying good luck."

"The old Clutch?" Falcon asks, causing her to turn around with a startled look.

"Huh, oh; just technical stuff, nothing you'd be interested in." She says before she and Dial-Tone turn at a corner.

"Why do i get the funny feeling like there's a big party happening and I'm not invited?" Falcon asked aloud as he and Tunnel Rat watch them for two different reasons.

"Fehget dat; I'm never gonna clean out my ears ever again."

"That's gross, and aren't i the one who talked to her first?"

"Yeah, but she was lookin' at me."

"...Was not."

"Was too, bird-brain."

"That's it; come here, pipsqueak!"/"Leggo my arm, Lt. girlscout!"/"Atten'hut!" The two, and Beachhead say.

Three days after that, Duke and Flint's Joes are at an airforce base in India offloading supplies and armor when a flashing appears. "Looks like Beachhead was right about that." Duke said, trying not to recall the misery that the machine causing that light show put him through.

The other Joes, however, were more interested in what has just been sent. Alpine takes a few steps before turning and making a "look what I'm holding" pose with a big smirk. "Aw yeah; Check~it~out Bazook, a big shi~ny thing."

"Wow."/"So this is what Peach was going on about."/"Woo-wee, ain't she a beaut?"/"Boy, we could have used this for "Attack of the Planet Smashers"." Bazooka, Scarlett, Cross-Country, and Quick Kick say.

Once Duke, with Recondo as translator, has the base personnel sworn to secrecy, the Joes make the final preparations when Flint calls over to Duke. "Hmm, what is it?"

"I just thought of something...which of us is going to drive this thing, exactly?" Flint asked, causing Duke to glare at him.

"Can't keep your big mouth shut, can you?"

"What'd i do?"

"Sir, i respectively volun-hey!" Dial-Tone started to ask when Cross-Country stepped infront of him. "Y'all kin cown' on me fer dat!" He says, followed by Shipwreck, Gung-Ho, Bazooka, and Snow-Job. "Get outta town; i wanna drive it!"/"No way squid, ah saw da thang first!"/"Oh, pick me, pick me!"/"I'll give up next week's paycheck if ya let me take that baby for a spin!"

"Ok, now i know." Flint replied.

"And knowing is why you'll be taking point; alone." Duke told him.

As for the rest, Mainframe asks if they should join in. "Nuh-uh; when a billion bucks is at stake, scuffing it up is a chance this dude will not take." Roadblock replies.

"Same for me, big fella; Duke'll probably let Junior at da wheel before letting Shipwreck or Bazooka near it." Wild Bill says next, pointing a thumb at Mutt's pal, who is being led away before he can "mark his claim on a new toy".

"Alright; how about the rest of you?" Mainframe asked next.

"No, they probably wouldn't let me anyway." Tripwire says, then glances at Snake Eyes, who waves a hand while shaking his head.

"Same here."/"Ditto."/"Nah, I'll pass."/"I'd be too busy keeping Bazook from playing with the buttons."/"Maybe I'll ask Flint if i can on the way back."/"I think someone beat you to it." Dusty, Leatherneck, Recondo, Alpine, Lady Jaye, and Quick Kick add, with the latter pointing at Scarlett, who is walking up to Duke as he is telling off the six from earlier while Flint gets a smirk from guessing what she has in mind.

"Duke, you don't suppose you can let me do it, do you?" She asks him.

"Not you too?!" He replied, only for her to lean over into his ear.

"Aw, guess I'll just go home and pout in my new un~der~cov~er~out~fit."

"Unde..." Duke starts to tell himself, then puts a hand to the side of his mouth. "Color?"

"Turquoise."

"Hmm...On the way back."

"Gee thanks, Duke. You're the best." She says, and gives a wink, clearly enjoying the look of shock and annoyance on the guy's faces.

"He is not; he's a big yellow hypocrite!"/"Boo!"/"No fair! Cheapskate!"/"What a gyp!"/"Aw, criminy."/"You friggen showoff!" Dial-Tone, Bazooka, Snow-Job, Dusty, Leatherneck, and Shipwreck all yell. A few yards away, the scene is being watched by a pack of Rhesus monkeys, one of which has a differently colored eye.

* * *

In the Terror Drome, Serpentor is overseeing the construction of a mechanized powered suit from Destro's R&D dept when a random Tele-Viper walks over to him. "Excuse me, sire?"

"What do you want?" He asks her before reading the words on her visor, which read: Situation in progress. "What situation?"

"Viper Hutchison just reported a strange noise coming from your quarters; do you wish for a security team to search and remove it?" She asks.

Serpentor pauses for a moment until he remembers the object the intruder gave him. "Destro, round up the others and have them meet in the war room, I'll explain later." He ordered before leaving the room while Destro and the Tele-Viper look at each other in confusion.

He reaches the corridor where his quarters and the sound are, and is approached by one of the Vipers. "Sir, what are our orders; should we call in one of the EOD units?"

"You need not, the object making that sound is from one of my messengers. Return to your posts at once." He orders, and enters once they leave. After a short search for the forgotten box, it stops once he opens it and starts speaking in Pythona's voice.

"If you are hearing this, it means the time has come to claim the machine of the enemy. One of our observers has spotted it at the following coordinates..."

Four minutes later, everyone is gathered. Serpentor speaks. "It has come to my attention that G.I. Joe is testing a device of some sort in the Himalayas near the border of India and Nepal. We will send a small armored battalion to take it from them...Yes, Baroness?" He asks after she raises a hand.

"How is it that you got this information without my awareness, oh great one?"

Folding his arms smugly, he explains. "How is not important, all you need to know is when we move, and that time is now, this i command!"

"I assume thiss has ssomething to do with that intrusion we had, doessn't it?" Cobra Commander asks next, despite knowing exactly who it was.

"Who it was is for me alone to know, now move!"

* * *

Six hours and four restroom breaks later, the Joes have arrived at the test site. Duke announces that he will lead alpha group, consisting of himself, Mainframe, Dial-Tone, Roadblock, Dusty, and Scarlett, to guard and operate the Broadcast Energy Transmitter, while everyone else will be bravo team, who will set up the P.A.C./R.A.T.s that the rawhides had been up against in their first wargame until the batteries ran out.

"Be sure not to put them in a row, Mutt; i don't want to risk them shooting at each other somehow."/"Right, right...I just have a few million dollar's of kaboom next to my face."/"Watch out for that box, Recondo."/"I see it, thanks anyway."

When the placement is finished, Flint walks over to the recon sled Lady Jaye is sitting on. "Thank god that's over, huh Flint?" She asked aloud.

"You said it; those stinking things are heavy, even for me." He replies before he takes off his beret and wipes his brow. "Can you imagine being in a place like this and still be sweaty?"

"That's the best part, aside from the band up there!" Snow-Job added, motioning to the direction the Dungchen notes were coming from.

"Who asked you?!"

"Haha...Guess they're right, robots really are stealing jobs." She says with a feigned pouty expression, then snorts in amusement when he blanches after a few seconds.

"Making me think something that belongs in Cover Girl's head." He asked under his breath before placing a foot on the left knee-rest . "But anyway; i wouldn't fret about that just yet, how does two tickets to a Jamaican vacation sound?"

"Jamaica? How'd you get your mitts on those?"

"They were for Ted and Natalie's anniversary, but he got a cold, so he let me have them."

"Well either way, it sounds good; I'll pack just as soon-" She starts to say just before Duke's voice is heard on the bike's speaker. "Home Owner one-niner calling Home Owner two, come in please."

Flint grumbles before answering. "Home Owner two-niner here; go ahead."

"All the Christmas cards are sealed. Are the toys out on display?" Duke asks him.

"That's affirmative; just waiting for the Star to be plugged in." Flint replies before turning around. "He's starting it up, Joes; stand clear!" He warns just as a wave of yellow light passes all around them.

"Woo doggie, y'all feel dat, too?"/"What a rush, ain't it?"/"Feels fuzzy." Wild Bill, Snow-Job, and Bazooka say while Snake Eyes shivers, and Junkyard junior starts yipping in confusion.

"It's working!" Lady Jaye says next, before one of the P.A.C./R.A.T.s gives her a tap. "Eep!...Cheeky droid." She mumbled.

"Hehah. L.J. and Zippo, sitting~in~a~tree." Alpine said mockingly just before Quick Kick points out a bigger inconvenience.

"And they're off!" He says in an announcers voice as Cross-Country rushes off after his runaway H.A.V.O.C.

* * *

A quarter mile away, the Cobra forces are moving at 1/3rd speed so as not to attract attention when the point team sees it. "Wha-Enemy scout!" The driver called out. They are about to get a lock on it when it crashes into a boulder. After a few confused glances, the crew breaks radio silence. "Advance guard to main; possible scout spotted, but can't be positive. Orders?"

"Message unclear; say again." Destro requested.

"A H.A.V.O.C. just came out of nowhere and crashed for some reason."

"...Understood. Search and execute survivors, if any."

The two gunners get out and move toward it cautiously before one of them checks the handle to find it unlocked. He motions for the other to step back a few feet to pick off whoever might be inside, only for nothing to happen once it's opened. "Anyone home?" The first man asks as he peers inside to find the cabin empty and reports it. "A.G. reporting; there's no one inside. Must have been under remote...hold on one sec." He says, as the second man shakes his shoulder and points to his right to show Cross-Country staring at them before running away. "Dammit. A.G. to Command; have spotted one of them!"

"Kill them before they can warn their allies!" Serpentor ordered, then looks down to his left. "All forces increase speed, don't let our advantage slip away; this i command!"

* * *

Back with the Joes.

"No wait, he's coming back." Shipwreck says aloud. "But why so soon?"

"Look's like he's saying something." Tripwire says next.

"Go, go, go, it's..." Cross-Country yells as the Cobra forces appears, causing explosions that drown out the rest of his warning.

"Scatter!" Flint shouts as Lady Jaye starts up the 'Sled and heads in a random direction. He, Gung-Ho, and Quick Kick run for a Mauler, but the latter ducks to the right after they are nearly run over by one of the STUNs.

"How's dey git so fuckin' close?!" Gung-Ho asks himself as he makes a short 180 to shoot back before continuing for the tank.

"Worry later. Get in!" Flint replied as they climbed on. They start it up and he tries the radio to talk to Duke. "Flint to Dial-Tone, get Duke on the line."

"Duke can't-zzzz-the phone ri-zz-he's too busy-zz-hot at! They're targ-zzzz-but the B.E.-zzzz..." He hears, and lets the handset fall to the floor. "They're jamming us."

Gung-Ho gives an irritated snort. "Dat figures. How's it look outside, Flint?"

Through the periscope, Flint sees Snow-Job's H.A.V.O.C. exploding. He curses at the sight of his body vanishing in the flames before he could reach the ground, but gives a sigh of relief when he pans left to spot Lady Jaye, who lost her 'Sled somehow, chucking one of her javelins as Recondo, Alpine, and Shipwreck set up an M240 on a blown off G.E.V. shroud. "We just lost Snow-Job; Lady Jaye's with Recondo, Alpine, and Shipwreck; and Roadblock and Snake Eyes are heading for H.A.V.O.C. 19; turn right so we can cover them."

"...Guess it was too much tuh hope fer a snake-free day like Beachhead had, wasn't it?" Gung-Ho asks while Flint is loading a shell.

"Yeah, they must have had one of...of the crims watching back then." Flint replied, pausing as the lefts off the round. They fire off five more before the tank shook from a hit to the side.

Elsewhere, Wild Bill, Tripwire, Mutt, and Bazooka watching the Mauler's right side treads be disconnected. "Whoever dat is will need a hand. Tripwire, help 'em out when yer done."

"Who do you...think it is in there?" Mutt asks while Tripwire ties a strap around his right arm, making him wince mid-sentence.

"I know i saw Gung-Ho go in, but only saw the other guy's wrist shutting the turret hatch." Tripwire said aloud before Mutt points something out.

"Don't look now, but the big guy's dumb looking hovery thing just blew up."

They all take a look. "Think he's dead?" Bazooka asked, but Wild Bill shrugs.

"Hard to say with someone Slaughter couldn't even kill; but first things first." Mutt says, and motions for Wild Bill and Tripwire to get a move on.

As those two are headed for Flint and Gung-Ho, Dusty is in an A.W.E. Striker a few yards away watching Cobra Commander's STUN lose a game of chicken with Roadblock and Snake Eyes. "Haha, dat oughta knock sum sense in da sum'bitch!" Cross-Country shouts as he raises a fist in the air.

"Only if his head ain't as dense as those rocks." Leatherneck says after strafing Scrap Iron's STUN, but then notices the best sight all day. "Look, the bots are back online!"

While they're cheering, Flint sees something after one of the explosions. "Aw dammit, Serpentor's gone!"

"What do you mean gone, after a fall like that?!"/"Where'd he-wait, ah see him." Alpine and Gung-Ho both say as they see Serpentor in a fistfight with Duke before getting tossed into the B.E.T.'s lower dish.

"Whoa...If he gets up after that, I'll eat my hat...You won't rat on me to Roadblock, will ya?" Shipwreck says before Recondo points out Flint, Gung-Ho, Quick Kick, and Wild Bill's group approaching now that Cobra's attack is turning tail.

"So what now, Flint?" Alpine asks as they all start walking toward the machine now that it's safe.

"Duke will probably want some of us to go after the rest of them; any volunteers?" Flint replies. After a few glances, Shipwreck, Dusty, and Quick Kick all raise a hand.

"We'll do it. No way in hell we're letting them slither off after killing Snow-Job like that." Shipwreck said.

"Good to hear...How about you Lady Jaye?" Flint asked next.

"...I take it that offer of yours will have to wait?" She asks him, and gets a reluctant nod.

"The one downside to bagging the enemy leader is all the paperwork I'll have to do; but we'll see."

Once they all get back to Duke, he turns to Roadblock after he arrived. "Cobra's through; what'll we do?"

Despite them all being worn out from the fighting and that Cobra obviously was aware of the big secret, Duke knows that there'll be hell to pay if they decide to let the Communist's, or some maniac like Saddam Hussein find out about it. "Eh, i hate it, but we gotta split the force. Roadblock, form a detachment to run down Cobra. The rest of us will take care of Serpentor and the B.E.T." He orders, but Mainframe walks up.

"Hold on, I'll go too." He offers.

"Forget it, you're going to be needed with the-" Duke starts to say, but is cut off.

"I'm sure Breaker can handle it. I just want to get back at them, too." Mainframe tells him.

Duke grumbles for a second before giving in. "Fine; but no heroics, got it?"

"Sure dad, I'll have the car back before curfew." Mainframe said before Roadblock nods.

"You heard the man, let's wreck us some reptile."

Once the seven were out of earshot, the remaining Joes all turn to their prisoner, with no idea what to do next. "So now dat we bagged us Cobra's head honcho, what do ya reckon we do with him, Duke?" Wild Bill asks him.

"Well...first we have to check whether he's dead or just faking it." Duke replied as he kept his gaze on Serpentor's prone form.

"Hopefully with a round or two between the eyes." Mutt said aloud, to which the rest nodded. Bazooka then suggests burying him, Recondo for a grenade in an unpleasant body part, and Scarlett for running him over with the B.E.T., only for Duke to turn them down.

"Hey, hey; Geneva convention, remember. He may be the biggest a-hole since Hitler, but he still has the right to a fair trial...Dial-Tone, get on the horn to the Nepalese army and ask for assistance before letting Hawk know who we're bringing back with us." Dial-Tone blanches at the idea, but he does so anyway.

"Dere's neveh an atom bomb when yuh need one, is dere?" Gung-Ho mumbled to Snow-Job's bodybag.

* * *

While the request is being made, two individuals have been watching the battle on an oversized web-like screen. One of them gets a slight scowl on his face before speaking without looking to the other as the pursuit is zoomed in on. "He's leading them too close to us. Take Nemesis Enforcer and a force of 30 guards to apprehend them."

The second says nothing, only bows and leaves.

* * *

At the same time, Roadblock's team is using both the STUN tracks and a few frozen bodies to follow the remaining enemies when they see a mass of snow infront of them. They couldn't be sure if it was man-made or not. "Aw, man...Dusty, you're used to the chill; see if you can spot them from above this spill." He orders, and Dusty takes the G.E.V. to it's max flight ceiling. After a few seconds, he comes back down.

"They're about a mile and a half ahead of us moving slowly, that and the stuff infront of us isn't too thick, so we should be able to plow right through." The desert Joe reported after returning.

"So we can get in the cabins now? Fine by me, my nostrils were starting to get sealed." Shipwreck replies while pointing at them.

"Too much info there, pal." Mainframe says before motioning to his 'Sled and the A.W.E. Striker. "What about those?" He asks.

Roadblock gives a short glance before placing the smaller vehicle on the other's seats. "We'll have to scuttle them; Quick, use a rear missile to solve that problem."

"Will do, boss." Quick Kick replied, and did so just before speeding off to keep up. "Quebec Kilo calling **Living** **Room** , **Snowball** **Throwers** spotted. Be back at **The** **Station** soon. Over and out."

* * *

Back at the test site, Dial-Tone has written down the time of contact, and switches to H.Q. " **Living** **Room** calling **Santa's Workshop** , do you read me? Over."

Breaker's voice replies. "This is **Santa's Workshop** , reading you loud and clear. Go ahead. Over."

"The **Winter** **Star** was **Set** up and **Plugged** **in** , but several **Snowballs** and seven **Iceballs** were thrown. Over." Dial-Tone reported, after which Hawk's voice is heard.

"Did they **Knock Down** the **Star** or **Break** any **Action** **Figures**?"

"The **Star** still stands, but one **Figure** has been **Broken**. The biggest **Iceball** bounced off and Seven **Officers** have been sent to find the rest. Over."

"...Copy on **Iceball's** status, good work. Let the **Homeowner** know i wish to speak with him when he returns. Over and out."

* * *

Roadblock's team stops after noticing out of place greenery. While Roadblock is flying off after dismissing the sight, Lady Jaye takes over. "Reckless as always; Quick Kick, take Mainframe and Snake Eyes to back him up. Dusty, take left flank. I'll take the right."

"What about me?" Shipwreck asks her.

"Make a snowangel or something." She tells him, and goes to check out the surroundings as he waves her off in annoyance. While checking around for the stragglers, she glances up, but sees nothing when she shines a light up at one of the plant-like tower's holes. "God, i hate this part of the movie." She says to herself before she hears shooting. But instead of the usual sight of Cobra troops being pummeled, she sees a dozen "soldiers" with strange red armor and bronze colored blades attacking, and raises her rifle at one only to see one of them toss Quick Kick like a rag doll.

Something Dusty and Shipwreck are also doing once she reaches them. "Guess this is why i didn't find any of the snakes; you think these fellas got them too?" The former asks her outloud.

"Who cares, just cover me while i get to a radio!" She shouts to him.

"Back off, fast!" Shipwreck shouted at the same time before noticing more red soldiers descending on them.

After getting back up, Lady Jaye keeps heading for the nearest H.A.V.O.C only to see a hooded figure in a black cloak rushing for her. She raises her rifle again, but finds her ammo used up, so she drops it and reaches for her pack for "Nagi-tan". Once she twists it open, she makes a feint thrust and three swings before a second thrust, which catches her opponent's hood, causing her to gasp in shock as the person lowers it. "Wha...One of Mindbender's side-projects, i assume?" She asks, but the only answer was her opponent pulling out a nasty looking four headed critter and tossing it at her. "...What the fuck is that?" She thinks as she watches the thing eating her weapon despite having been punctured by it in reflex.

She then reaches for a ranged javelin and swings it a couple times before releasing the grappling hook. "Lets see you try that again." She says as she tugs on the chain, which she immediately regrets when her opponent places a hand on it. She then goes wide-eyed as she sees the person's fingernails extend and melt right through it, then tugging it while leaping at her in one move before punching her in the gut.

At the same time those two were starting their fight, Mainframe had just shoved off one of the red soldiers and ran to one of the H.A.V.O.C.s. "Ha. Not so tough now, are you?" He says while mowing down a few of the creatures with the right-side CIWS until he notices a more familiar blue figure. "Got you now, you slippery creep." He says, and makes a right turn, only to feel an impact six seconds too early. "Hey, what was-what's doing-Holy shit!" He says aloud as he first feels the front end being lifted before seeing a blade burst in from the floor next to him, just missing his face.

Watching the scene from another angle, Zarana's eyes go wide as she sees who the winged creature has just pulled out. She clenches her teeth and reaches for a throwing knife when she feels a tug at her arm. She looks to see Zartan, who in a rare move, glances back and gives a silent warning to do nothing.

* * *

21 minutes later at the test site, Dial-Tone is back on the radio. "This is Bravo Charlie calling Romeo Bravo One, report status. Over." He says, only to listen to 4 seconds of static. "I repeat; this is Bravo Charlie calling Romeo Bravo One, do you read me? Over." More static is heard when he tries switching to other Joe frequencies. He puts the handset away and runs over to Duke as he speaks with the Nepalese commander. "Duke, I can't get Roadblock or the others on the radio."

"Having more trouble, are you? I could call for some of our people to search for yours." The Commander offered. Duke considers it, but declines.

"No, this could just be weather related. We'll give them an hour and try again. Thanks, though."

Dial-Tone's radio goes off. "Yes?...Is Doc sure he said that?...Alright, I'll tell him, sir. Over and out." When Duke asks what that was all about, Dial-Tone explains that Airborne had one of his episodes and described seeing a mass of red figures running at seven green ones before passing out.

Both give a glance in the direction Roadblock went before Duke replies. "So they could have run into the Crimson Guard or a Chinese patrol?" At this point, Flint walks over and has it explained to him. "What do you think, Flint?" Duke asked him.

"I'd suggest monitoring the latter's comm traffic first; cause if it's the former, then they're probably just outnumbered again..." Flint starts to say.

"Which means they can't miss." Duke finished.

* * *

Over at the ambush site, the Cobra leaders have just watched Cobra Commander be carried off by the winged giant. "Am i the only one who feels like they're missing something here?" The Baroness asks aloud, Dr. Mindbender having explained that this wasn't his work.

"Clearly our former commander has fallen out of favor with...them."/"And it must haf happened recently. Even he vould not knowingly risk his vell-being in this manner." Destro and Dr. Mindbender both reply.

"Uh, speaking of which." Zartan says as he points to the approaching new-comers.

The cloaked figure steps forward and speaks. "On behalf of my liege, i bid you greetings. Now lay down your arms." Destro stares her down for a few seconds before doing as she demands, and the others do so as well. "The Royal Guard will lead you to an entryway; Refusal is ill-advised with them."

"Sir, are these...people on our side or not?" One Snow-Serpent asks him quietly.

"...Yes." Destro replied vaguely, before a question of his own to the figure, who is turning toward some of the Guards as they drag the Joes to elliptical objects. "You mean to take them alive, madam?"

"Death is too merciful at this stage." She replies just as cryptically, and they all watch as the objects split open. Once the Joes are placed inside them, the pods close themselves, with the seams healing in seconds.

"...Might i suggest that you seal off the entrance to this...location; in the inevitable event of a search party?" He asks next while pointing to the tunnel.

The figure looks to it before looking back to him, then nods. "Most devious of you...Guards 1 through 18, go to the city and return here swiftly with exploder carapaces." She ordered before Ripper turned toward her.

"Where are you taking the others?"

While the figure is discussing how to free Serpentor, the people in question arrive at a clearing amongst the "stalks" with another oddity; a grey-ish looking creature with a brown dorsal fan and a dozen "legs". As the three leaders(Mostly Mindbender) and the troops look at it, an circular hatch opens up on the bottom of it, and a pale blue colored person with orange clothes walks out. "I have been commanded to take you to the palace. Please come aboard." The person tells them as some guards take the objects aboard.

After Destro motions for him to wait momentarily, the troops behind them comment on the request. "What should we do, sir?"/"We're not really going into that...Is it supposed to be a bus or something?"/"It stinks, whatever it is."/"Yeah, i can smell it from all the way back here." But despite the protests, they eventually give in through a combination of watching the leaders enter, and the feeling of scimitars at their backs.

* * *

A half-hour after that, Shipwreck wakes up in a large cavernous area and holds his head. "What happe...Guys, watch out for the...Gah! Stay back!" He yells when his vision clears to see some of the attackers around him. He shuffles back until he bumps into something. "Not if i get you first, bug face!" He says as he turns and sends an elbow between the person's legs, only to see that it was only Dusty.

"Oof...Good...to see you a...awake." The other Joe says and keels over as the guards look at each other in confusion.

"Aw crap; i didn't mean it, honest i didn't." Shipwreck says as he helps Dusty up before noticing the other five are also up and are in a circle around them. He stands and joins in to see . "So what happened to ya, Roadblock? Is this really happening, it's all groady and it reeks in here, does that mean it's real?"

"Some freakshow with bulletproof wings yanked me down to some tunnel." Roadblock replied and explained that he unloaded a dozen rounds at it before it twisted his ma deuce like a paperclip. "Mainframe already explained about how you got in this dome, now we just got to figure how to get back home."

"What do you mean dome...Oh, i see it. This mean we're underground?" Shipwreck asks, but Mainframe says no and points up.

"I doubt it. If I'm right, this place is too big for artificial illumination." He explained, causing Quick Kick to nod and say that the ceiling reminds him of glass bricks from an icecream joint back home. Shipwreck is about to reply when the group sees a pale blue person walking toward them.

"I am Mambavo, chief of dungeons of the kingdom of Cobra-La." The person tells them in an aged voice as he waves a hand in a random direction. "You will follow me to your holding chamber." Knowing that they have no other option, the Joes follow him into a semi-familiar site, a street filled with hundreds more blue-skinned people. People that aren't pleased at the Joe's presence.

The Joes observe the scene as they are pelted with ice chunks and garbage. "I don't know which is nastier,...them or whatever it is they're throwin' at us."/"And didn't the-bleh, i don't want to know what that use to be-Didn't the old guy just say COBRA-La? Does that mean they have some connection with the scaley's?"/"That would explain why it's just us here." Shipwreck, Mainframe, and Lady Jaye say to each other.

"Never mind this place, lets just focus on getting back to the base." Roadblock told them, then glances to Lady Jaye and slightly nods his head to the person leading them.

She nods back and looks over to him. "What is all this; where are we?"

"All that you see around you, mammal, is what remains of a civilization far older than yours; but that will soon change. I need tell you no more." Mambavo replied. They could only guess his meaning.

* * *

Four hours later, the wreckage has been cleared. In one of the borrowed A.P.C.'s Dial-Tone tosses the handset in a huff before informing Duke that there's still no word from Roadblock's detachment. Duke looks outside before replying. "As bad as this is starting to sound, getting the B.E.T. back to the states is more important."

"So we're just going to leave them out there?"

"I don't know about Mainframe, but the rest have been caught by those scaly turds before; so however long it takes to find them, they'll probably be right outside, bored out of their minds." Duke told him while Scarlett is driving the machine a few yards behind. He, she, and all the rest looking back every so often.

* * *

With the occasional two minute rest, the seven captives reach the prison area. Each of them instinctively examining the design: mostly inwardly angled posts, and a tower inside with a bridge and platform 60 meters above ground level. There were two pits on either side filled with writhing objects tat they tried not to look at as well as a not at all vaguely skeletal gate which was horizontally placed, but with no apparent way to open it; something a couple of Vipers who must have been assigned to oversee their imprisonment also noticed.

"Well it's about time you got here." One of them says outloud, but steps back when one of the ambusher's levels it's scimitar at him.

"Guard, desist...The choice of time we choose to take is not your concern, mammal." Mambavo said in a grim tone.

"And what about this thing, I don't see any swiveling parts on it. How'ya gonna get them in there?" Another Viper asks him. He and the Joes then watch in a mix of disgust and astonishment as one of the guards takes out a tan and light brown beetle and sticks it's head into a slot; as it's legs move about, the gate spikes sink into the posts.

"...Guess that answers that." Quick Kick says as the others glance at him for a second before agreeing.

Mambavo then speaks to them. "Before we take our leave, we will take your coats since you'll not be needing them from this point on."

The Joes huddle for a sec. "I suppose he's got a point; it has been getting muggy in this joint." Roadblock says as he glances back before they all turn and remove their winter clothes.

The warden orders for the pockets to be searched. From Quick Kick and Snake Eyes, they find dozens of hidden weapons and a flask belonging to the latter, causing him to look away.

From Dusty's, they find some ammo clips, a small round case, and a photo of some half-dressed woman. They ask the Vipers what the second item is, and they say it's camo paint. Both ask if they can have the photo, but the warden blanches in disapproval before crumpling it up and tossing it away. "Aw, that cost me 30 pairs of socks!"

From Roadblock they take some ammo clips and a sheet of paper. "Hmm, these are ingredients of some sort." The warden says to himself and places it beneath his robe.

From Shipwreck, they take some more clips, some brass knuckles, and a small black book. "Is this a list of codes?" The warden asks him.

"Nah, those are called phone numbers; nothin' strategic like...Can i have it back?" He replies, only to watch the warden toss it aside as well to his, Dusty's, and the Viper's dismay.

From Mainframe, they take his ammo, and another photo which Roadblock asks for. "Could you turn that around, please?" Unlike with Shipwreck, the warden obliges, and as the techie gulps, the eight humans see that the image is of him and a very familiar pink haired woman with the World Trade Center in the background.

"Yep, it's a nightmare alright."/"You and her? Damn, no wonder she turned us all down."/"Mainframe, why the hell do you have a photo of you and Zarana?!" Shipwreck, Viper 2, and Roadblock say to him. Once he explains everything that happened since the time she posed as Sgt. Weidler, the guards went through the last Joe's belongings.

The warden takes a small round object from one of the guards and opens it, flinching as some small fragments fall out. "A cosmetic case; our women have them as well. No danger from it." He says before returning it.

"That explains a few things." Lady Jaye says to herself when she sees that the mirror was broken, and shuts it as the guards start leading them inside.

"Hey, quit shovin' already."/"So...what now?" Shipwreck and Mainframe say as the gate is sealed. Once the warden and the Vipers walk out of their line of sight, the Joes sit down and discuss the situation.

"You've been through this more than we have; so what do you say, Lady Jaye?" Roadblock asks her.

After rolling her eyes at the reminder of her old record, she thinks a bit before replying. "The way i see it, and I'm being positive here; we're screwed. As we've all seen, this isn't another of Cobra's evil toyboxs, it's a city." She tells them, shaking her head when Shipwreck reminds her of Springfield. "I don't like thinking about that either, but this is bigger than that place was and it didn't have a shell over it."

"Since when are you the nervous type? Aside from that, there's also how those "inhabitants" looked; if this was just another Cobra scheme, wouldn't they look human?" Quick Kick asked.

"This could be a repeat of the nightmare episode that that screwball Mindbender put us through." Dusty suggested. "We probably got K.O'ed and dragged off when the snakes started blowing everything up."

"Maybe. Aside from that, we all know that most of Cobra's zaniness stopped when Serpentor took over, so anything like this would be too expensive for them." Mainframe added.

"What if this is just something we overlooked?" Dusty asked, but Snake Eyes says "Not likely." in sign language.

"He's right, guys. Don't forget that we aren't the only ones keeping an eye on the snakes. This is too large-scale an endeavor, so even if we missed it, we would have found it by being informed by or eavesdropping on one of the other grapevines." Lady Jaye explained.

"I suppose; they didn't seem too fond of each other...And what about the stuff that old guy said?" Shipwreck asks her.

"I'll give him some credit for the fancy talk; but i hate to say that they have more than enough substance to go with the style." She tells him before placing her face between her knees.

"I'll say; if the lobster heads weren't bad enough, we have that freaky bat thing you mentioned." Mainframe mentioned while looking at Roadblock. "It stopped a H.A.V.O.C. moving at full speed and tore through the bottom like it was styrofoam."

"No being negative, you two; if these people think they can force us into doubt, then they don't know what G.I. Joes are all about." Roadblock tells them. "Who's with me?"

The six glance at each other before grinning and nodding. "Yo Joe!"

* * *

Over the Atlantic, the Joe's transport plane is two thirds of the way back when it hits a bit of turbulence, causing their captive to stir. "Wha...where am i?! I demand that you give me some light with which to see my future victims!" He yells, and hears a voice to his left.

"Hey, Duke! Ser-pisser's awake."

As Serpentor rants and curses some more, the light he asked for shows up, nearly blinding him, and he finds out that he's surrounded by metal bars with a silvery rope around him. "...You dare place me in a cage like some animal?! I'll have all of you skinned alive when i-!" He starts to say when he sees Bazooka, Alpine, Leatherneck and the other Joes smirking at him to his right. "What are you staring at, you damnable cretins?" He asks before recognizing the third. "Still alive, are you?"

"And enjoyin' every second of it, slimeball." Leatherneck told him while flipping him off.

"I'll see to it that i double the dose next time." Serpentor replied.

"Yeah; well see this in the meantime, why don't you? Go ahead, Bazook." Alpine says, and all three watch as said Joe opens his mouth to show a partly eaten candybar wad.

Duke and Flint walk up as Serpentor makes a disgusted face and more threats at the former. "Alright, that's enough, that's enough, break it up." Duke ordered. "Hard to believe you're one of Cobra's products, not after you took enough volts to power 30 houses for a week."

"You will wish your machine had killed me after i get out of here." Serpentor tells him.

"I doubt it, mac." Flint says while tapping the cage. "These bars are a mix of tungsten and titanium." He added, only for Serpentor to bash into one and bend it forward by two inches.

As Leatherneck, Recondo, Mutt, Gung-Ho, and Scarlett gather around and take aim at him, Duke raises a hand. "Hold it, as you were...I wouldn't do that again if i were you."

"And why would that be?"

"Because that's not just steel cable you have on, there's also a few yards of primer-cord for good measure; enough to bring this plane down 20 times over." Duke explained.

Serpentor looks down at himself for a few seconds and follows the line to see Cross-Country waving at him next to the detonator before looking back up at him. "You would deny your leaders such a prize?"

"Before you could blink." Duke tells him.

The two stare each other down before Serpentor starts laughing. "Again, you prove to be as worthy as Sgt. Slaughter. I will yield to you...for now." He says, and sits down.

When that was over, Duke motions for Flint to head to the cockpit. "Ya ain't gonna ask da big lummox about our m.i.a. dilemma?" Wild Bill asked, having heard over the interior camera.

"We have to confirm it was the crims that Airborne was talking about first; even if it was, we'd never get anything out of him." Duke replied after sighing.

* * *

As Destro is examining his new quarters at the palace, he re-thinks at the circumstances.

Flash back to five hours ago.

The "transport" has started to move, and one of the troops points toward the crew. "Don't look now, but i think we're taking off." He exclaimed. Destro, Xamot, and Dr. Mindbender all rush to the front "window" to see they were indeed gaining altitude.

"Astounding...up there! Those must be pockets of lighter-than-air gas, but what kind?" The latter says aloud as he points to a cluster of bulbous membranes along the "ceiling".

"It is a variant of helium, much of which is an exported product. You can ask the stable tenders for more about it. Please return to your seats." The pilot tells them.

"Before i do so, tell me...does this gas provide the thrust as well?"

"Not for a vessel-beast of this size, the horizontal movement comes from microorganisms in the skin which make use of the planet's magnetic field."

Half an hour later, they all hear an unearthly sound from the front and see a wall of dark green tentacles swing open from outside the "airship" before seeing a tunnel, then a vast hollow space with other flying objects and a city. When they touch down, they are greeted by the sight of hundreds of people similar to the pilots of the "airship" all making the same sound as the guards, two of which are carrying a gold and red rectangular box. While a mass of what seem to be small red crustaceans march towards them, what they find even more unnerving is another person, one floating three feet off the ground with a round organic sphere where his legs should be.

"I am Golobulus. I bid you welcome to the palace of my kingdom, masters and soldiers of Cobra." The being says to them.

The five leaders look at one another for a moment before Destro replies as Dr. Mindbender crouches down to inspect the "crabs". "As acting commander, i accept your hospitality, but these...creatures?"

"We call it the path of esteem. There is no threat, please step forth."

Destro takes a deep breath and steps off the ramp onto the path, doing everything he can to ignore the crunching sound as he and the others follow him. He asks the 100 dollar question as their host leads them away from the "airship". "Not to sound ungrateful for the...rescue, but who or what exactly are you people; how does Cobra Commander know of you?"

"I do not mind your words; your former leader knows of us, Destro, simply because he is one of us." Golobulus answered as the reach a staircase leading upwards.

"One of you? So we've..." Tomax starts.

"been a front group..." Xamot says.

"for all these years?" Both finish.

"And for vhat purpose?" The Baroness asked next.

"Ve have also been told that you have been taking exports; does that mean there are more of these locations?" Dr. Mindbender finished.

"Indeed you have; the purpose will be explained later. As for the last question, there is only this city, for the time being. We have sustained ourselves with the aid of off-world supplies." Golobulus explained.

The last three words surprised them just as much as anything else they've seen all day. "Off...There are other civilizations out there?"

"More than you can imagine, Destro; but this one is all that matters to us."

* * *

Back with Roadblock's team.

"Hey, check this out; i found some writing." Quick Kick shouts. The other six walk over to see some scratched out words. "It's in Japanese, from a Captain Hiroshi Shiraishi of the...Imperial 28th army's 55th division. He says he was leading a squad of ten men meant to execute the British 5th army commander when one of them fell into a chasm. Before they could mount a rescue, they were attacked by Amikiri-jin...aka, those guys." He tells them as he points to the guards.

"So we aren't the first residents...What does the rest of it say?" Dusty asks, but Lady Jaye shakes her head.

"You mean they; there's some more down here, could be more all over the place...I believe there's five or so in this spot...Middle Persian...which is from what is now Iran; Mongolian, Chinese, Latin, and Hebrew. All basically describing the same thing that happened to us." She tells them.

"Which means what?" Roadblock asks her despite suspecting the answer.

"Temple Alpha...We're in it." She tells them as she waves a hand half-heartedly.

The six men are taken aback at her statement. "Come off it, Lady; this can't be Temple Alpha, because that's the Terror Drome, it has to be!" Shipwreck said.

"I have to agree with her, Ship'. When i was in there back during when Slaughter got caught, i did a check of it's files...It was Temple Bravo." Mainframe admitted, and Shipwreck gets in his face.

"Only Bravo? Why the hell weren't we informed of that, you useless shit!"

Mainframe replies as Snake Eyes and Dusty separate the two. "Word from the top was not to say anything until we could verify whether it was a false label or not. Which I'm now thinking was a waste of time."

"What makes you say that?" Quick Kick asked.

"Because they don't use electronics. The armor they had, those pods Dusty said we were in; everything here is literally homegrown." Mainframe replied. He then glances up in thought before heading towards a gap in the wall stakes. Dusty asks what he's doing, but he only looks away for a second before staring again and speaking to himself. "No way...Over there by that arch on the right, you're not gonna believe this."

When they do so, they all understand. Although only as big as a shoe from the distance, they can all see a giant sloth harnessed to a wagon moving past what seems to be a brown and green cross between an eel and sea cucumber. As they process this, Roadblock cuts in. "But how could a Cobra cell have prisoners from before it was formed." The other six note his lack of rhyming, something that only happens in the most dire situations.

Lady Jaye speaks next after Snake Eyes comments on how the first sign that Cobra existed was in late '81 in sign language. "Well, excluding the Japanese and Mongolian that were both in the western-most side of "their" territory; the other accounts were made by merchants and travelers who strayed a bit too far from the silk road."

 _Still not following you_. Snake Eyes signed while shaking his head.

She runs her hands through her hair in exasperation before replying. "That makes two of us. The best i can give you is that while there's nothing to indicate Cobra being pre-industrial, we can assume these Cobra-La-ians or whatever...must have created it recently...relatively speaking; but why they never took us on themselves...That's anyone's guess."

"You know, that kinda makes me wonder what "cobra" means in their language." Quick Kick says quietly before Shipwreck speaks up.

"Forget about that, i just remembered how you were in some mirror universe where the snakes killed us off."

Lady Jaye pauses for a sec before nodding. "Oh, that's right; unfortunately, we didn't see anything like this over there."

The topic then went to the most obvious response to the situation. "Lets leave that to Hawk and his crew; all we need now is to plan the 23 skidoo." Roadblock said.

"How? Nevermind that we don't know the layout, Those bulgy eyed whatsits over there'll just overpower us again." Dusty says. "Command is bound to send a searchparty for us; better to just stay put till then."

"Nothing doing. Duke left me in charge, and i say we get the hell out of dodge."

"Roadblock's right. Better to just check out and have them bomb the place incase they have some other nasty surprises. Any suggestions on how?"

Snake Eyes motions to Lady Jaye, and the two "discuss" it. "He says that we'll have the best chance if we use their momentum against them." She tells them, and they begin planning.

* * *

While that was going on, some Motor-Vipers are being shown through the city streets. As they pass under the arch Mainframe mentioned, which to them seems to be made of green and yellow larvae as long as a surfboard, they see the same brown and green creature. "Mi rosszabb, hogyan néz ki, vagy hogyan szaga?" The lead M.V. asks himself as they watch a few residents walk in and out of it's mouth, the latter ones carrying woven baskets.

"A living big-rig?" Another asks outloud, and jumps when one of them replies.

"I'm not sure what a "big-rig" is, but they live as do we, mammal. All you see here is; except the buildings, those are all stone."

"It's not, like, carnivorous...is it?" He asks next while keeping a wary glance, but relaxes when told that the green part of it is a layer of algae.

* * *

Back in the U.S., Law and Chuckles are in a mock skirmish with an A.W.E. Striker against a Dragonfly piloted by Wet-Suit and Spirit while the other three are in the mess tent. Jinx, however, is being shown some wiring of a Tomahawk by Lift-Ticket while Airtight walks over to his right and taps him on his left shoulder. "Not now, I'm in the midd...Where did...If you don't quit messing around, I'm gonna i split that melon of yours and i don't mean the helmet!"

"Alright, alright. Anyway, Beachhead got a message from H.Q."

"That so...What about?"

"Get this; **the** **hydra** **is** **blind**." Airtight informed him.

"...We captured Cobra's leader?" Jinx asked, having been told most of the "Joe-nacular" by Scarlett.

"Seriously...Zhen bang!" Tunnel Rat says when he, Big-Lob, and Falcon find out. The three look upbeat but stop after a few seconds.

"Time out, time out, doesn't that means the unemployment line?" The tallest one asked.

"Ah doubt it. Dere's still da other nine heads, plus da Dreadnoks." Beachhead says as he and everyone else walks up.

* * *

While they are dismantling the camp, Duke's team is exiting the plane. He and Flint watch Hawk make his way through the crowd as Serpentor is escorted out by Gung-Ho, Leatherneck, and Wild Bill. "So this is the **iceball**?" Hawk asks them before seeing the cage, which had a few more bent bars in it. "He did that?"

"Uh...He bent one when Leatherneck flipped him off. The rest is because Dial-Tone, Bill, and Mutt started mooning him." Duke explained while scratching his neck nervously.

"Do not think i am defeated, General Hawk. I have endured this humiliation in many past lives; and will tell you nothing in this one!" He shouts as he passed by, only to stop and lean to his left where Cover Girl is standing. "Yet another familiar face." He says under his breath.

"...Just what i need; another fang head drooling over my old photos." She replies while scowling.

"If you mean the ones from those pitiful excuses for reading material some of my followers waste time on, that is not what i mean. Would you be of Germanic ancestry?"

"What's it to you...You honestly think you might have some connection to my family tree?"

"As a bearer of the DNA of Arminius, there's a strong chance of that." He replied.

"Yeah, well, there's just as strong a chance that i might hurl now that i have that thought in my head." She tells him before looking to the three behind him and motions to the detention complex. "Any day now, guys."

Once he was out of view, Hawk started asking again. "So what happened out there?"

"After the test, which went just as well as the first one; there must have been a hundred of 'em. It might have been worse if Cross-Country hadn't warned us...long story; anyway, our confirmed losses are 6 H.A.V.O.C.s, 11 P.A.C./R.A.T.s, 1 Recon Sled, and 2 P.B.B.s destroyed, with 1 Mauler disabled. Added to that...They got 22 Green-shirts...and Snow-Job." Flint explained as he and the rest of his team look down. "He was on H.A.V.O.C. 62; Tried to get clear before it blew, but not fast enough."

"I'm sorry to hear that...And what of the "green-ones" that Airborne mentioned?" Hawk asked next.

"Does it, like, have to do with how I'm not seeing Dusty or Shipwreck?" Footloose added.

"I sent Roadblock to take a squad after the remaining snakes. The first two, along with Snake Eyes, Mainframe, Lady Jaye, and Quick Kick all volunteered; but we lost contact with them at around 1537 hours. Did you get anything from the Chinese comm traffic?" Duke asked Hawk, but he shook his head.

"I notified Top Notch to pitch in, but there's no evidence of their involvement so far. All we can do is give them one more day."

"Understood."/"Aside from that, what should we do about Serpentor?" Duke and Flint say to Hawk.

"Well, as glad as i am to have him locked up; it's bound to be a double-edged sword." He replied, and explained after they glance at him blankly. "The problem is that as dangerous as he is: once word get out, every geneticist in a hundred miles is going to want a piece of him, not to mention all the historical value he has."

As they let that sink in, Scarlett cuts in. "But what do we do in the meantime; we can't just make him sit in a corner."

"I know that, Scarlett; we'll just have to place him in the A.S.1." Hawk says, referring to a holding device meant for the Synthoids after the Deep Six incident. "Breaker, Dial-Tone; have it's rotation mechanism removed. Once he's contained, i want three guards and a perimeter lookout with a shift change every hour on the hour. Understood?" He orders.

"Yes sir!" Everyone replied.

"All Joes dismissed."

"Yo Joe!"

As all of them start moving, none of them notice a Turkey Vulture with a mini-microphone around it's neck perched on a Skystriker.

* * *

A dozen miles away, Pythona and the Dreadnoks are at a Cobra safehouse listening. "Now we find out what this A.S.1 thing looks like and how to get around it." Zartan says.

"Nemesis Enforcer can deal with that. All we need of...of you is to get us close enough to it." Pythona tells him, cringing halfway as Monkeywrench started scratching an itch in an unpleasant spot. As she starts mentally regretting her choice of pawns, she is slightly pacified when Zartan and Zarana suggest a coin toss for which of them will be "it".

* * *

Once Beachhead's team and the Rawhide returned, Duke walks up to him. "Duke, Ah hear yuh took down Serpentah." The 3IC asks him while slapping him on the back when he is shown a polaroid of Sci-Fi, Low-Light, and Blowtorch posing with the prisoner in the background.

"Aw, you went and locked him up without us!" Grunt said while Wet-Suit, Spirit, and the Rawhides take a peek.

"You still have the key so we can throw it away?"/ _How long has he been in custody_? The SEAL and Chuckles asked.

"And who's watchin' him now?" Beachhead asked.

"Cutter, Iceberg, Tripwire are inside and Steeler's manning the screens. The next shift change is in...9 minutes." Duke told them, and the subordinates rush off to Hawk's office. "There's one problem though."

"Laik wut?"

"It cost us 8 Joes to pull it off."

"8 of 'em...Who we tawlkin' about?"

"Snow Job's dead, and Roadblock, Dusty, Shipwreck, Quick Kick, Mainframe, Snake Eyes, and Lady Jaye are unaccounted for. If we don't hear from them by tomorrow, Flint is planning to head back for S&R."

"Him? No offense, sir; but sendin' beret boy out when his gal's involved is da dumbest idea eveh."

"Don't i know it; but she's been M.I.A. before. He can handle himself...i bet my life on it."

"Anythang else?"

"Just that with him and whoever he picks are doing that; we'll be short on manpower."

"So do we cawl Slaughter and his boys?" Beachhead suggested.

Duke considers it, but declines. "No, might take too long; it'll be better to just double down on the recruits."

* * *

Back in the Cobra-La cell, the missing 7 have finished the disguised practice session. "Well, that's...that." Mainframe says while helping Dusty up.

"Um, question...What are we supposed to do about this?" Shipwreck asked aloud while tugging on his sleeve.

"Hadn't thought of that. Guess there's only one option." Quick Kick says, and walks over to the gate. "Hey, sir lobster-lot; is there a laundromat around here?" He asks one of the guards while pointing at Roadblock's vest. The guard says nothing for a few seconds before putting a hand to the base of it's antennae. A minute later, it gets out the beetle and says something it an unknown language, causing it to fly over the gate.

"Huh...follow that "garage door opener"!" Lady Jaye says as it heads behind the pillar, and they find what seems to be a half open semi-cylindrical cover for a room with a stone sink, bathtub, and one more object.

"This was here the whole time? You first, Roadblock."/"Nuh-uh; go ahead, egghead."/"I've got your back, Ship'."/"Not for all the gold in Lake Michigan, sand man." They say to each other until Lady Jaye rolls her eyes.

"I'll do it...what a bunch of wussies." She says to them. "Keep watch, would'ya please." She adds while pointing from Snake Eyes to the rest, and gets a nod before sliding it shut. She glances around and tries the first two features. "The sink and tub work..." She tells herself, and sits down due to the sound of the waterflow reminding her of how long it's been.

"What's the verdict?" Mainframe asks after she'd been in there for 26 seconds.

"The first two are definitely normal, but "exhibit three" has buttons on it instead of the little lever-thingy." She replies. "None of the text said "Do not go potty", so I'm going to try one."

"Go ahead." Roadblock tells her, only to hear her give a shriek. He is about to shout to her when they hear the sound of fright change to a more confusing one.

A few seconds later, she slides the door open while panting. "The toilet...Don't use it." She tells them as they look away.

The guys then peek inside at "exhibit three" suspiciously until Dusty glances to Shipwreck's forearm. "Wait a sec...Ship', your tattoo's gone!"

Everyone looks at Shipwreck's forearm following Dusty's words. "Gone? How can it just take off like that?" The sailor asks as he points to the now empty spot.

Mainframe then looked down at himself before rolled his shirt up and turned around. "You want us to check one of yours?" Quick Kick asks him.

"Not just that; remember when he got that fake promotion along with Dial-Tone, and Lifeline?"

"What about it?"/"I seem to recall you getting a nick awfully close to your-"/"Ah-ah; we get the picture." Dusty, Roadblock, and Lady-Jaye say as she clamps a hand over the second one's mouth.

"It sounds as though you have noticed the healing properties of the suspension cocoons." A new voice said from the other side of the pillar.

"Hmm; who's that?"/"Not the warden; maybe the Governor here to say this is all a mis..." Roadblock and Shipwreck say. The latter stopping to point out a being who was even more unsightly than the one they saw earlier approaching them alongside Destro and two Motor-Vipers, one of whom was holding a bag.

"What in god's name?"/"And i thought the bat-person was nasty looking."/"That's got to be the leader, who or whatever it is." Dusty, Mainframe, and Lady Jaye say next as they all notice the guards kneeling.

"The woman's observation is correct; i am Golobulus, and i would speak with whomever amongst you is the commander." He replies before watching one of them walk over.

"That one is-" Destro starts to explain, only for the ruler to motion for him to stop.

"Marvin Hinton, RA538203485." Golobulus says outloud. "We know much of you, including the almost admirable defiance you showed throughout your life. You as well, MacArthur Ito, and Aliso-"

"Any more of that, freak, and you'll need more than a I'm~a~gear~wee~gene to keep me from getting mean!" Roadblock shouted, only for Golobulus to give an amused glance before raising a hand, which emits a blueish glow that envelopes him and lifts him up before dropping him, much to the shock of the other six and the Cobra trio.

"You'd think one with your experiences wouldn't be so judgemental. Getting back to earlier; you will also find that your injuries, both new and old, have been dealt with due to the cocoon's rejuvenation properties." Golobulus explained.

Hearing that, Lady Jaye lifts up her right pant leg to see no trace of the scar on her calf, making her wonder whether it meant her virginity was also restored, while Shipwreck looks over to one of the others. "If those things can patch people up..." He says to himself before pinching Snake Eye's arm.

"What d...id you...My...voice is...back?!" He says in a wheezy voice while kneeing him in the gut out of reflex.

"That's what he sounds like?"/"Does it still hurt to talk?" Mainframe and Quick Kick ask him.

"Not...as much as..it used..to." He replies, and removes his visor in order to lower his face covering.

"...It would seem that whatever damage he received was slightly more than a handful of hours could undo." Destro remarked.

"Not that i want to seem like I'm agreeing with you, but he's a lot better looking than "King Mix 'n Match" over there is!" Lady Jaye shouted while looking at Golobulus, who only raised a brow before sneering and extending the glow again, causing her to be sent flying towards the pillar.

"My left arm, if you must know, was from a foolish pirate from another species who wished to take my place. I obliged him. Do you wish to be next?" He asks while the Joes curse at him and rush over to her.

"I do believe they have learned their lesson, oh great one." Destro tells him.

"I trust those words have nothing to do with your connection to that unscaled wench, Destro. Be warned that those who keep secrets from me are few; but those who keep the truth from me...are none!" Golobulus replied, causing the two M.V.s to step infront of the arms-dealer and get into a standoff with the cell guards.

"As you were, soldiers. I have no desire to request for Lady Jaye to be released to my custody. Even if i did, she would never accept such an offer." Destro tells him.

"Seconded." She added while rubbing her shoulder after Shipwreck popped it back into place.

After a few seconds, Golobulus nodded. "Then give them your "rations" before we take our leave." He says, and the two M.V.s walk to the gate and open the bag.

"Cobra rations? They expect us to eat these?" Mainframe said as he looks to Roadblock.

"Just take it, dude; probably way better than whatever the locals consider food."

As the Joes passed the MRE packets around, the captors walked off, one of them with a slower pace than normal.

* * *

Back in the US, Sgt. Slaughter's recruits are resting at the table when there is a knock at the door. "Anyone home; I have a message for you from General Hawk."

Red Dog wakes up with a start to find that the other two are still dozing while The Sgt. doesn't seem to be around, so he mumbles to himself before heading to the noise. "Hi, you've reached the Slaughterhouse; we ain't here right now, so leave a message at the sound of the beep." He says, only to hear a thud and stomping sounds behind him.

"I'll beep you, you measly turd!" Sgt. Slaughter says before planting a boot on his backside and pushes him into the door. "Sorry I'm late, i was busy deactivating the hidden machine guns."

"Uh, this happen often?" One of two Green-shirts, one of whom had a cuffed briefcase, asks him while looking at the broken pieces.

"That's a "need to know", as is who you two are?" He asks them as his other recruits drag the third back inside.

"Sgt. Ianotti, and..."/"Cpl. Brown; General Hawk sent us to hand this over." They reply, and the latter opens the case to show a VHS.

"What's all this about?" Mercer asked as he walked over.

"I'll ask the questions here." The Sgt. said as he shoves him aside. "What's this all about?"

"I'm afraid the only thing we're authorized to say is that the tape will explain."

"Alright, thanks." The Sgt. replies as he takes the tape and heads for the console room with his Renegades before popping it in.

The video shows Hawk and Duke at the stockade's surveillance station. "-d we're rolling. Go ahead, sirs." Breaker says from off-camera.

"Right. Sgt., we've made this video to inform you that we, by which i mean Duke here, have apprehended a high value target-" Hawk is saying before Barbecue cuts in.

"With the worst fashion sense eveh."/"Eyes on the screen and zip it! As i was saying, you'll be pleased to know that the prisoner is none other than Cobra's leader." He and Hawk say as the third barricade opens to show an array of yellow energy beams forming a triangular ring around Serpentor, with Airtight, Rock 'n Roll, and Scarlett off to the side waving to the camera, and a spare bedsheet with a caricature of him, and his "shoulder snakes", wearing stripped prison clothes was taped to a wall.

"Allah be praised! It brings tear to eye, yes?" Taurus asks while clapping Mercer's shoulder.

"I'll put that off for after they fry the bastard."

As Serpentor rants about being filmed again, Sgt. Slaughter leans back while grinning until Hawk mentions Snow Job's death and Roadblock's team. "Assuming your "Renegades" are also watching this; Duke, Flint, Beachhead, and i have received authorization to let them and our "Rawhides" know about the B.E.T." He says, and makes a "cut" motion to Breaker.

"Really? Aw, that's bitch'n ain't it, brotha's?" Red Dog says out loud before scratching his head. "Why would Cobra want a B.L.T. that badly?"

"He said B.E.T., butthead." Mercer tells him before the film starts again. All three lean forward at the sight of the machine inside one of the cargo jet hangers while Stalker is showing it to the six recruits in the background.

"Am thinking is standing for Big Expensive Thing." Taurus says aloud.

"Yeah, but what's it for; does it shoot off Godzilla beams?"/"Whatever it does, i want one." The other two add.

Sgt. Slaughter pauses the film and turns to them. "Since Washington says it's okay, I'll explain. What you're seeing is the Broadcast Energy Transmitter, a great big electrical doo-hickey. But make no mistake, just because we got their boss in the slammer doesn't mean Cobra won't try to steal it again; so when they come slithering back, we better be ready. Are you?"

"Perfectly, drill sergeant!" All three reply in unison.

"Good. Now let's see where that stuff about losses is on here." He says, and does a little scene-surfing until he finds it.

"-at was left of his troops fled, I ordered Roadblock to hunt them down. He took Shipwreck, Mainframe, Lady Jaye, Dusty, Snake Eyes, and Quick Kick with him, but they stopped reporting in after 21 minutes." Duke stated. "Aside from one of Airborne's visions and ruling out Chinese involvement, we have no idea what happened to them. We'll send word if and when something turns up. Now that that's over, you are ordered to destroy this tape and the beacon placed inside it immediately; that is all."

* * *

While that was happening, the Dreadnoks and Pythona are under a camouflaged tarp, where they have been watching the entrance to Joe H.Q. for 5 hours.

"This sucks! Are they comin' out yet, I'm this fucking close ta getting heatstroke over 'ere!" Zarana says over the phone, being a few miles up the road.

"We will do nothing until one of them leaves!" Pythona told her, and hangs up as Zarana lets out an obscenity laden complaint.

"Wait, get her back on; there's one now!" Zandar says while zooming in on the gate. "I think."

"Meaning?"

"It kind of looks like this one called Flint; but i can't be positive, there's too much light blocking his windshield."

"I'm well aware of which of them is which, but you're right." Pythona replies as she calls Zarana again.

The female Dreadnok pulls a hand out from her undergarments and wipes it on the bottom of her seat as the phone rings. "This be~tteh be it this~time!"

"...It is. One resembling Flint is on his way." Pythona tells her, wondering why the other woman's voice had a slight tremble before dismissing it as the "heatstroke" she mentioned.

"Resemblin'? Nevermind, I'll find out when the bloke gets 'ere."

* * *

At the same time, Falcon was driving up to the gate in an M939 and was flagged down by the M.P. "Hold it; Where you going with that...Lt. Falcon, wasn't it?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He said while giving a half-hearted salute.

"And where are you going; schedule doesn't say anything about departures."

"I got orders from Duke to pick up some chem-light batteries." He replied, though his real plan was to head to a bar due to being overwhelmed by sped up training courses and silvery things with big names. The M.P. just stared at him for a few seconds before letting him pass. After a few minutes, he spots a young woman next to a car waving her arms. "What's a pretty thing like you doin' out here?" He asks her.

"Oh, my car broke down, and i can't fix it cause i just got this dress. Can you give me a lift please, Mr. Soldier?" She asks him.

"I can give more than that, doll face." He thinks while moving the truck in front of the car. "Name's Falcon, by the way. Ferrari, right?"

"Heather; and yes, it's a Mondial 3.2. It sure cost me a lot." She tells him. "Namely the piano wire on that fat-ass i took it from." She thought. "And by Falcon, does that mean you're one of those G.I. Joe people?"

"I sure am, and a Lt. at that." He replied while posing. "Go ahead and hop in while i get your car hooked up."

As he is doing that, Zarana called the others as she kept an eye on him through the rearview mirror. "I got tha guy, but it ain't Flint, just some loudmouth calling himself Lt. Falcon. He must be a rookie."

"Understood; get as much information out of him as-." Pythona ordered before being cut off.

"Shh, he's on his way back...Why sure, Jane; I'll get right on it." Zarana/Heather says as Falcon climbs back in.

"All done, Miss. You talking to someone?" He asks as he makes a u-turn.

"Just a co-worker. Can you tell me more about yours?" She asks him, and he goes on about recent events. "What?! That brute with the creepy outfit has finally been captured?"

"He sure is. We were testing out someth...some new upgrades overseas to our armor when he showed up all of a sudden. Yes-siree, it cost us plenty, but i won in the end."

"You did? Does that mean he's dead?"

"Not yet, I'm afraid. We got him in a stockade; but i can't mention any specifics."

"I suppose not."

"Tell you what, i can show you some of it so long as you swear not to tell anyone."

"I don't know; are you allowed to do that?" She asks while inwardly rolling her eyes.

"Definitely, I am in charge of the security there, after all."

"Well, in that case...Absolutely, Falcon; cross my heart and stuff."

* * *

While Falcon was leaving, Duke and Flint are in the monitor room watching Ace, Thunder, Recondo, and Sci-Fi play cards while a fifth seat is empty. A second shows Scarlett returning her crossbow after target practice before glancing at Lady Jaye's locker and sighing as Bazooka and Low-Light watch her leave, while a third had four of the Rawhides in the commissary complaining about their meals.

"If we lose anymore morale, our already dwindling roster will be dry as a bone." Duke says. "I'm gonna talk to the General before our funds are next."

"I've been speaking with Lifeline and Iceberg about heading out. It won't make finding Roadblock and his team easier; but the fewer, the better." Flint replied.

"Sad but true, old buddy. Let's see if we can talk him into adding Alpine and Crash Cart, while we're at it." Duke says, and they both walk off.

In Hawk's office.

"And we'll need all the Joes we can get to whack back." Flint says while glancing to the other four Joes. "What if i lead a search party after Roadblock's unit?"

Hawk looks at them for a moment before shaking his head. "Unfortunately, i can't allow all of you for that." He says, and raises a hand to the dismay. "No buts, people. The only one i can afford to send is Torpedo for keeping watch on the east coast incase they try to return across the Atlantic somehow. As for you, Iceberg, and Lifeline; find them and bring 'em back. I'll have the B.E.T. transferred to a maximum security station while you're away."

* * *

As Duke is mentioning Beachhead and the recruits, they hear someone running in the hall. "Sirs, youmightwanttohelpbreakthisup...before it gets ugly!" Iceberg tells them.

"Hold it; break what up?" Hawk asks after he and Duke glance at each other. Iceberg takes a breath and explain that Dr. Rich caught up with them one floor down and is trying to talk Flint out of going. "For the love of...Lead the way."

The three of them reach the scene, where Flint and Rich are staring each other down, with Lifeline vainly trying to intervene. "For the last time, step aside; that's an order." Flint says.

"And i told you already, as part of the medical staff, my orders supersede your authority." Dr. Rich replied before both notice the audience.

"Oh good. General, tell "Psyche-Out" here to let us through."/"Sir, Flint cannot be allowed to lead the search." Both of them say. "You and i both know I'm the only one available."/"He'll only put finding one of the missing ahead of the other six."

"As opposed to all the other times Jaye was caught?" Duke asks, just before Breaker shows up.

"I just got a call from the gate station, seems Falcon got back early from playing hooky." He said before noticing Flint and Rich's stand off. "What's with them?"

"Nothing to worry about...I'll go straighten him out, General." Duke tells both asking Breaker where Falcon is.

"...Anyway, each one of those times makes it worse, and i can prove it." Dr. Rich replied while they walked off, and explains when Hawk asked how. "Ever since he got back from testing that...whatever it is, he's been sitting with a view of the door in the mess-hall, and rec-room, almost as if he were expecting someone."

"You're not going to listen to that mumbo-jumbo, are you, sir?"/"You should send Duke instead, since he wouldn't be burdened with conflict of interest, separation anxiety-"/"Hawk, please?"/"as well as subconscious abandonment-" Flint and Dr. Rich were saying, when the former rushed past Lifeline and shoved Dr. Rich against a wall.

"Don't you EVER say they abandoned us; the only-" Flint was telling him when Hawk pulled out a whistle and blew as hard as he could.

"Faireborn; Rich! Atten~tion!" He shouted. "This may have just proved your point, Dr.; but dammit, i have no alternative! Duke and I have to ensure the B.E.T.'s safety, and Beachhead and Slaughter both have recruits to deal with, so Flint WILL conduct the search mission. Is that clear, Dr. Rich?"

"Yes sir, crystal clear, sir!"

"Good. Lifeline, Iceberg; both of you are to watch him as closely as possible. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Dismissed."

* * *

At the same time, Falcon returns to the gate. "Back already, are you; and what's with the car?" Cpl. Wade asks him.

"This civilian's fan belt is missing, so I'm gonna drop it off at the motorpool and show her around. Just the basics, though." Falcon explained, and "Heather" peeked out and winked at him.

"Uh, fine; let me call it in before i get her the paperwork for it." Wade says, and calls for Duke once the coast is clear.

Once they were in and Falcon talked Tollbooth into fixing the car, he takes "Heather" to the stockade. "So this is where the big bad Cobra leader is; it's certainly an imposin' sort of place." She says as she looks at the two turrets above the entrance.

"Yep, just turn around while i punch in my code, sweet cheeks." Falcon tells her while sliding his I.D. out of his bracelet.

"Yes sir, Mr. Lt., sir." She replies while "fiddling with her earrings".

To her well hidden irritation, he starts bragging again. "This dingo is as much of a pain in the ass as Thrasher is." She thinks, only to change her opinion slightly when he shows off his shooting skills with the manuals, and makes a note to let the other's know to bump him off if they run into him during the extraction, her expression changing again when she sees Duke walk in.

Not long afterwards, Hawk and Duke are speaking about Flint and Rich's confrontation while the former watches the Snowcat and assorted gear be loaded onto a transport jet. "You don't suppose I'm making the worst decision of my career, do you, Duke?" Hawk asked, unwilling to look back to show his expression.

"Not that you need to hear it from a lowly sergeant, but I've been in your shoes once back when i sent Dusty to fake his defection." Duke replies while placing a hand on his shoulder.

Hawk nods and glanced to him. "...You can have them back if you want them." He offered in a tired tone before the plane began to taxi. He then heads back to his office and opens a drawer to look at a photo he was given in Washington while announcing Serpentor's arrest.

* * *

Over in Cobra-La, Destro and the rest are listening to The Twins complain about currency being forbidden before a servant walked in and informed them that someone wishes to speak with them. They are led to the palace cells where a man in elaborate attire is standing by the stairs. "I understand you people were once the underlings of the former Cobra Commander, correct?" He asks them.

"Indeed, we were." Destro says to him. "But if i may; how would this involve you?"

"I am connected only in the biological sense, for i was once his younger brother, Adderuk. I represent one of the city's nobility." The person revealed.

Storm Shadow takes a step forward while everyone else discusses the admission. "Former, you say. Did his failures cause you to disown him?"

"They would have; but no, it was something my father decided many years before your organization was formed due to an accident; the details of which can wait."

"By that, i assume you mean whatever happened to Cobra Commander's face, Lord Adderuk?" Destro asks next.

"You mean you people have seen it?" Adderuk asks him.

"Only i have, twice; the first time being due to one of the Joes when he cracked the Commander's mask during an interrogation a few years ago." Destro explained while the others share glances.

"Just what sort of injury does he have under those coverings of his?" Major Bludd asks him.

"Honestly, that i have never mentioned it is something you should all be thankful for." Destro replied.

"Other than that; Golobulus has permitted him to receive visitors before his trial." Adderuk tells them, and orders the guard to let them in. The group walks past a dozen cells, which they noted had no doors on them, causing Dr. Mindbender to ask if there were hidden traps within the hall. "There is no need with the guards here."

"Ve've heard that one before." The Baroness stated. "Your soldiers only beat the Joes by springing out of novhere."

"Baroness, would you please not provoke our hosts?!" Destro warned, only to hear a familiar snickering sound coming from their right.

"Yesss; do go on about that minor fractttion of Cobra-La's military might, Baroness." Cobra Commander tells her before turning his gaze. "And what, may i asssk, are the likesss of you doing here?" He asks Adderuk, who huffs and turns away from him. "That'sss what i thought. As for the rest of you, i imagine you've come expecting to see me off to the gallows?"

"Do you use that method here?" Tomax asked, but Adderuk shook his head.

"That part of the trial has not yet been decided."

* * *

Later that night, Falcon is woken up in his bunk by Gung-Ho. "Our turn fer watchin' da prizzner, so git yer duds on, pronto."

Once former is dressed, they all head towards the stockade to relieve Spirit, Crankcase, Deep Six, and Cross-Country; the first of whom stops while heading back to the barracks. "Something wrong, Spirit?" Crankcase asked.

"I sense angry eyes on us." The tracker replied, but the others dismiss it.

"Well, whoeveh y'all is talkin about is gonna 'ave tuh watch some otheh Joe cause dis one's tired 'nuff tuh sleep through ah'mehgeddin." Cross-Country says as the door swings shut behind them.

On the other side of it, Alpine has just finished telling Falcon about how "he was the one who convinced Osiris into aiding them."

"Nuh-uh; Duke did." Bazooka said after opening a Twix wrapper and offering one to Falcon.

"Only cause i let him." Alpine replied.

Pythona and the Dreadnoks are standing by next to an A.S.P. with a nightvision array despite her saying it wasn't needed. "All agents of Cobra-La have enhanced senses. I can see things your machines never could." She says while glancing at Zarana for a second.

"Must have gigantisized your ego while they were at it." Zartan thinks to himself, then speaks into his radio to the B.A.T. operating the scope when he notices movement in the distance. "Pan right 6 centimeters and magnify." He says, and sees one of the four guards walk out and take a few glances around before heading the motorpool's side door.

"What'ya suppose that was all about?"/"Maybe he had to take a leak; lets get going before he finishes." Buzzer and Zartan say.

Pythona then nods to Nemesis Enforcer, who takes off for one of the guard posts and tosses a starfish shaped item. "Hey, the radio just...what the shit?" One of them says while pointing a flashlight on it.

"What happened, Hasle?" The other asks before seeing it and checking around with his nightvision goggles. "Nothing in sight."

"The hell there is; head over to Perry's radio to let Breaker know." The first asked while tugging at the object. "And tell him to get some pliers."

A few dozen feet above, Nemesis Enforcer swoops down silently and snaps the departing Green-shirt's neck with one hand before flying back to the tower to latch on to the side. Hasle turns around at the sound. "Stephen, i jus-" He starts to say, only to let out a yelp as he sees his companion's dead body, and a winged humanoid creature on the other side of it squeezing a flat brown object which spits out some gas at him before he can reach his sidearm.

While the giant does the same to Green-shirts Perry and Menninger, Pythona orders the Dreadnoks to follow her, but pulls out a palm-sized bulbous yellow object before Torch could get his flamethrower ready. "Um, wut ya goin'a do wit' dat?" He asked, only for her to motion for them to step back before it exploded in a cloud which caused a fifty-two foot breach.

"Metal eating spores; now keep going before they spot us." She explained after Zartan raised a brow at her.

Just before he was getting ready to remove his clothing so he could rest, Serpentor looks to his left as the concrete blast door is demolished, and rejoices as he sees the Dreadnoks running through the flames. He is about to call for them to shoot the cell's generator above him when he notices one of the other two beings from the memories Pythona mentioned. Seeing it toss about three Joes like they were made of cloth as well what it reveals it's wings to be capable of almost unnerves him.

"What is this creature?" He asks, but she doesn't answer.

Outside, Jinx hears Duke and several others to her right as four Recon Sleds are set to auto pursuit, only to blow up for no apparent reason and sees the Thunder Machine. She locks eyes with one individual with a strange appearance for a brief second before placing her blindfold on. "Kisama wa nigasunaiyo, zetta-" She says under her breath while preparing a Suntetsu, and was just about to jump on the hood when she is shoved. "Oof...You son of a bitch, i almost had them!" She yelled through clenched teeth as she watched the car vanish, and was about to smack him when she notices him staring in shock at the burning wrecks infront of the stockade.

* * *

Over in Nepal, Flint and Lifeline are watching Iceberg backing the Snowcat out when the pilot rushes over and shouts to them. "It's terrible; a damn catastrophe, boys!"

"Slow down a sec, Wild Bill." The medic tells him.

"Did Cobra attack the base?" Flint asked, but the pilot wriggled a hand.

"It was dem Dreadnoks...busted Serpentor out eight minutes ago when dat lil bastard Lt. ditched his shift." He told them.

"He did what?!"

"But dere's more...Accordin' to Hawk, dey had some weirdo compadres with 'em."

* * *

At the same time, Sgt. Slaughter is opening the fridge when he hears a buzz from the computer room. "What could they want at this hour?!" He asks himself while grabbing a pear and walking over. "Slaughter here; what's the word?" He asked as he saw both Breaker and Hawk looking upset.

"The word is bad egg. You're not going to want to hear this anymore than i want to say it, but I'm afraid Serpentor escaped after one of our recruits shirked his guard duty." Hawk explained, causing The Sarge to crush the pear in a fist.

"You're shitting me! Which one of the sorry little sons of bitches was it?!" He yelled.

Breaker looks up at Hawk, who nods and says to show him. "This one; Lt. Falcon. He's currently confined to quarters while Washington can send the J.A.G. over for his tribunal." Hawk tells him while the Renegades are walking down the stairs.

"Washington's doing what now?" Mercer asks them, and slams a fist on the wall just before Flint shows up on the screen with Iceberg, Wild Bill, and Lifeline behind him.

"General Hawk, i just heard about the escape. Could you explain a bit more about these "compadres" Wild Bill mentioned?"

"Compadres?"/"...That's where things get complicated." Sgt. Slaughter and Hawk both say. "It'll be a lot easier if you saw for yourselves...Show them the footage, Breaker." The latter added. The eight men watch in shock as they watch the firefight between Gung-Ho, Alpine, and Bazooka, and the interruption by an orange and red man-shaped creature with wings make short work of the three Joes before using said wings to block the cage's beams.

"Ho~ly shit...You think this's got Mindbender's name on it, General?" Iceberg asked.

"That was our first thought, but here's some earlier footage from interior camera 1." Breaker says as he shows the Dreadnoks watching the man-bat attempt to punch down the penaplastic shield. "You should have mentioned this, Zarana." They hear Zandar say.

While replying that she thought the ceiling slot was for gas nozzles, a tenth individual walks up and cuts right through it without a word before Breaker paused it. "We found some traces of acid on the floor that Airtight is currently working on."

Hawk then tells him to fast forward to where the giant enters the fray. "It would seem that the mystery woman was the brains behind this operation. We've sent a copy to The pentagon for facial recognition."

"But what about Gung-Ho, Alpine, and Bazooka? Will they be up anytime soon; should i head back with Wild Bill?" Lifeline asked.

"Doc says that the first two have back and neck injuries, while Bazooka suffered a frontal skull fracture, the shock of which seems to have had an effect on his memory loss." Hawk explained.

Flint was about to ask what that meant when he recalled the theft of the Laser Core. "Does this mean "Bazooka" is gone?"

"From what Doc has been able to determine, it seems he's a little of both now." Hawk said before mentioning Green-shirt's Halse, Perry, and Menninger being found incapacitated from some type of gas, and Ferreria dead from a broken neck, as well as how Falcon himself took a beating from three of his fellow recruits until Low-Light, Scarlett, and Chuckles pulled them off.

"Serves him right." Red Dog said aloud.

"What've you been doing since it happened?" Sgt. Slaughter asked as he shoved him out of view.

"Duke and Beachhead took off after them in some Skyhawks, but all they found was a demolished tunnel. We alerted the Flagg and the whole Pacific to be on the lookout. We'll inform you if we find anything. Hawk out."

"Right; and good luck out there, Flint."

"Thank you. Flint out."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Dreadnoks bust open the door to one of the old Control Cube factory's generators to access it's radio so as to inform Cobra's troops across the world of the recent events, which wasn't as easy as it sounds. "You don't know where anything is, yet you bring us here anyway?!" Serpentor shouts, and kicks Zartan to the floor.

"I was assigned to commandeer the Joe's space station at the time." Zartan shouted back. "Ingrate." He added under his breath.

"I heard that, you worthless mongrel!" Serpentor says, and is about to hit him again before Nemesis Enforcer grabs his wrist.

"Radio...now!" Pythona said while swinging an arm, some acid from her nails landing on some bars on the portable scaffolding, causing it to collapse.

Once they found the generator and the control room, Pythona tells Serpentor to make as short a message as he could. "Soldiers of Cobra, this is your emperor speaking; we have made a new ally against those who dared imprison me. I am sending you the coordinates of their stronghold. Have an armor battalion sent to replace those lost in the attempt to capture the Broadcast Energy Transmitter, this i command!"

Once the message was sent, Zartan leads them to one of the exit ladders. Buzzer glanced back and forth at it and Nemesis Enforcer. "Yuh suppose we might 'ave a problem gittin da big guy outta here?" He asks, only to watch his wings morph into spikes to help push himself up the shaft.

The group makes their way out to find one of the "airships" on the ground while another shaped like a moth was flying off with the Thunder machine. "Might i ask what those things are?" Serpentor asks while Thrasher is staring in panic.

"We call them vessel-beasts. Please step aboard so that we may introduce you to Cobra-La." Pythona says as she and Nemesis Enforcer head inside.

"You...You wouldn't ha~have anything all spider-like over there, would you?" Monkeywrench asked, only to be put in a headlock and dragged in by Zandar.

* * *

The next morning, the Rawhides are walking into the infirmary to speak with the men injured last night. "¿Hay alguien en casa?" Law asked aloud after leaving Order with an orderly.

"¿necesitas algo?" Doc replied as he turned around.

"Hey Doc, are the fella's from last night still in?" Law asked next. Doc shrugs and says that Gung-Ho and the Green-shirts were still resting.

"The last two are speaking with Hawk right now, but it should be as fine for you showed up as it is for Alpine to be chatting up the nurses."

The five walk in to see the rocket-launcher using Joe speaking with Hawk. "-hat aboub hat Lt. Thiggenzid?" They hear Bazooka ask as best as he could, causing Jinx to scowl at the name.

"You can rest assured that Lt. Falcon will answer for his negligence." Hawk tells him while placing a hand on Bazooka's shoulder.

"Goot duh near; I'g gib a heers may ta dee a whan duh vry hem inna ewegrit drar." Bazooka replied, causing Hawk to remove his hand angrily.

"Now listen hear, that boy may be the worst excuse for a soldier this country has ever seen; but he will be treated fairly. Is that clear."

"...Yeth vir; ny abolovlies, vir!." He replied again just as he notices the Rawhides. "Huuk ig nee hub bevatuhs, Junnuh."

They walk in just as Hawk turns to leave. "Well i best get going; i have a court to set up and a convoy roster to organize." He says before nodding to them and exiting.

Law looks at Bazooka, instantly able to tell he wasn't the short of words simpleton from when he was just an M.P.. He's not sure which is more off-putting, the discoloration around the bandage on his face, or the change in his way of speaking. "How you feeling there, Bazook? Or should i call you something else?" He asked, getting a smirk in response after a few seconds.

After asking for a paper and pen, the Joe writes: 1. Okay. 2. Nope.

* * *

Back in Nepal, Flint and his team head out to begin the search. They make their way to Roadblock's last known transmission site, and see Iceberg's P.B.B. stop. "Flint, i hit something...I'd say we're on the right track." Iceberg says, and starts digging while the other two dismount. "Motor-Viper. Who knows how many more there are lying around."

"Two for the moment." Lifeline added after finding another, then knelt down to give last rites.

Flint looks around and sighs before telling them to continue. "We can't stop for all of them, I'm afraid; lets go." The three keep following the road until they come across a semi-welcome sight. "It's the A.W.E. Striker Dusty drove off in; what's left of it, anyway." Flint tells them while wiping the snow off.

"It looks like a Recon Sled was here, too." Iceberg said while picking up part of the engine.

"Roadblock must have ordered someone to scuttle them." Flint replied, spirit lifted at the lack of bodies. "Keep following the pass; yo joe!" Only for all their enthusiasm to plummet at the sight of an avalanche. "I knew this was happening too easily."

"I wouldn't give up just yet, they might have turned back after seeing this." Lifeline said, having assumed that the blockage was the usual Cobra get-away.

"...Well maybe."/"So what's the next move?" Flint and Iceberg both say.

"First, we call the Nepalese and have them bring a crew to pick up all the bodies along this route." Flint added. "Then we check the local hospitals and police stations to see if Roadblock's or any of his six were found by any civilians or tourists."

The other two nod and the search continues.

* * *

Six and a half hours later, the vessel-beast had landed in Cobra-La. After the truth behind Serpentor's creation was revealed, Dr. Mindbender is in his room. "Damn that bloated abomination! How dare he think he use my knowledge without my consent!" He yells to himself. The thought of that knowledge possibly being a falsified memory was both aggravating, and distressing. "Vhen dd it happen, and vhere?! If that Golubu-vhatever his name is thinks I'll just roll ofer for him like Destro and those stupid money grubbing twins, he's got another thing coming!"

While he was doing that, Zarana was walking over to Destro's chamber after watching the Dreadnoks introduce Nemesis Enforcer to their usual post-mission activities. "Is anyone in 'ere?" She asks while knocking.

"Yes?...Vhat are you doing here?" The Baroness asks her, not pleased to have been interrupted from her "bathroom break".

"I want to speak...in private." She replied in an uncharacteristic tone. "If there is such a thing here."

The Baroness blinked a bit before letting her in. "Alright, Dreadnok; lets hear it." She says while folding her arms.

"I know we haven't seen eye to eye, but I'll be honest." Zarana said, ignoring the scoffing from the older agent. "I don't trust these people."

"Vhy shouldn't you? They gave us Serpentor; they saved us from the Joes-" The Baroness started to say.

"But can we be sure that was for our sake?" Zarana asked.

"This is more than mere suspicion, isn't it?"

"Watching that winged gorilla tear through the Joeys like that...It...It scared me; and still does. Something needs to be-"

"I've heard enough. You're just being paranoid." The Baroness tells her. "I vill say nothing of this, child, but only if you agree to do the same."

Knowing she hit a dead end, Zarana nods and walks out of the room, only to see Storm Shadow leaning against the wall next to the door.

* * *

Not long afterwards, Shipwreck is dreaming about being shirtless in a W.H.A.L.E.'s pilot seat with Lady Jaye clinging to him with a shredded jacket. "That was some get away, wasn't it, admiral Shipwreck?" She asks him.

"Yes it was. Too bad it cost us poor Roadkill, Stinkle Toes, Musty, Lamebrain, and Snake Eyes." He replied, and salutes while she blew her nose, causing a bagpipe noise. They then lock eyes, only for Roadblock's voice to come out of her mouth telling him to wake up. "Aw; what is it, what'd you have to ruin it for?"

"Nevermind that, Shipwreck, we got a big problem." Dusty said, and pointed to the gate, where the last person they expected to see alive was approaching.

* * *

Shipwreck and the other six can only watch in disbelief as the enemy leader they last saw smoldering at Duke's feet strides towards them with a Viper, a Blue-shirt, the man-bat, and the cloaked figure. "That one with the top knot, that's the one with the creepy little pet who killed poor nagi and gregory." Lady Jaye tells them quietly while narrowing her eyes.

As the guards started kneeling like they did for Golobulus, Serpentor started laughing mockingly. "How amusing this is. Behind me lay a cage of light, and before me, one of bone."

Roadblock folds his arms and turns his head to Quick Kick while one of the guards retracts the "mail slot". "I guess i should take it back; it ain't the "planes" here that're ugly as sin, it's the passengers within." He says outloud, and gets jabbed by a blade handle.

"And just who might these be, some of Golo-whoever's little helpers?" Mainframe asked next as he glared at the man-bat. "Better hope i don't get out of here, baldy!"

"I am Pythona, the fang of Golobulus; and this is the fist, Nemesis Enforcer, it was he who dispatched three of your allies single handed."

"Three...Which ones are they, you freaks?!"/"Ya better not be implying any more of our guys are dead!" Dusty and Shipwreck both reply.

The captors say nothing while the two Vipers push the ration cart, only for them to push it over. "You get that damn lizard feed out of here before i knock you to the atmosphere." Roadblock said.

The Blue-shirt picks up one of the packets and a water bottle and glances to Snake Eyes, who takes it and walks off behind the tower, where he opens it up to find a blank cloth with an embroidered cloud on it. He looks at it and the water bottle before opening it and pouring a bit, causing hidden words to appear. He then waves over the rest. "What's with the napkin?" Lady Jaye asks, and nods when she recognizes the writing as Arashikage code that Snake Eyes taught her.

"What's it say, S.E.?" Roadblock asks next as they gather around it in the washroom.

"It's from...Storm Sha...dow...and Zarana." He tells them, causing them to look at Mainframe for a second.

"They're saying that Zarana was at the base scouting for frankenscale's rescue." Lady Jaye explains, and continues after the griping. "It gets better...She says she saw Crankcase, Flint, and Iceberg taking some Polar Battle Bears to the airfield." She says, causing a round of cheers.

"See, told you, didn't i." Dusty remarked until they notice her frowning.

"Wait-hold it...What the hell? She says that giant clobbered some Green-shirts, and Gung-Ho, Alpine, and Bazooka...after Falcon left the stockade unguarded?!"

The news infuriated the other five while Snake Eyes simply lowered his head. "That son of a bitch!"/"How could he do that; does it say what Hawk's gonna do with him?"/"Whatever it is, it better involve a yard-arm and a barbed wire noose!"/"Make it a-." Mainframe, Quick Kick, Shipwreck, and Dusty say before hearing Roadblock punch a hole in the wall.

"Don'cha talk 'bout no hanging, sailor, or I will snap every bone..."

"Shut up!" Lady Jaye yelled, and explained after taking a breath. "Just stop it. Ther~There's something~you should know about him, something that will...that will make this worse but you should hear it anyway."

"What is it; you gonna tell us you know him somehow?"

"Since he was a civilian; but the reason you should leave him be is because he's Duke's half-brother."

* * *

Flint and his companions have set up their first camp site. He and Iceberg head to the nearest town to rent a car before beginning the word of mouth phase at it's hospital while dressed in civilian clothes. "Name and reason for visit, please." The waiting room worker says.

"Honestly, we're not here as patients, Miss. We're looking for these individuals." Iceberg explains while handing over a forged I.D. and seven print-outs. "Could you call the director for us, please?"

"Yes i can, one moment...He'll be available in 26 minutes; have a seat please."

The two wait around until the director arrives and leads them to his office. "I been told you looking for some missing persons; they friend, perhaps convict?" He asks, with a heavy accent, and raises a brow when he gets to the print-out for Snake Eyes. "Afraid we only see man like this with blond haired, sorry." He told them while showing the one for Shipwreck.

"They're more like colleagues, to be honest." Flint replied, and pulled out his real I.D. while Iceberg unplugged the office camera. "What i am about to tell you is for your ears only, understood." He explains, and waits as the director nodded. "Good; those seven are U.S. military personnel who we've been out of contact with after a routine combat exercise. If you or your staff see any of them, report it to the nearest base commander immediately."

The director gulps before nodding some more. "Oh yes, we tell Uncle Same...no prop-plane."

Flint heads back to the P.B.B. with Iceberg and takes a small radio out. " **Lenny** , it's **Floyd** , it looks like this place was **sold out** , so we'll try the next one...Okay, bye."

* * *

Back in the U.S., General Hawk is showing the damage from the raid to the J.A.G. officials. "As you can see, the case gets confusing from the start." He tells them as the examine the fence.

"You're right, General; there's obviously nothing to indicate this was cut, and it wasn't melted or blown up." The first one says.

"Do you suppose it's some form of micro-technology?" A second asked, but Hawk only shrugged.

"I've been told by Airtight, and Doc, that there were traces of biological material on some of the ends here and on the floor of the stockade's entryway." He replies while pointing to the building. "We've seen Cobra make use of it before, like with Serpentor's "birth"." He added, making sure not to mention how they'd been informed by the Hibbentrope foundation that his blood samples and the residue found here show several similarities. Once inside, he shows them the damage. "The first and third barricade's were bypassed using conventional means; the shield here, and the cage further in, however, were rendered useless by two as yet unidentified accomplices."

"By that, you mean there...hasn't been any radio traffic since then?" The first one asked, pausing for a moment as a random mechanic passed by.

"There was a short message from an abandoned site of theirs, but we were unable to determine which one before it ended." Hawk admitted just before Steeler ran over to inform him that the flatbed they ordered just arrived. "Thank you, Steeler; have the truck fueled up and ready to depart by 1700."

"A flatbed, Hawk?"

"It's for something both classified and unrelated to the incident at hand."

Elsewhere, Duke is in his office with his face against his desk while speaking with Scarlett. "I'm not setting one foot in that place and you can't make me."

"Duke, you're doing it again." She tells him, thinking back to it took her, Flint, and Lady Jaye to talk him out of changing his name and home address after Falcon's "promotion speech".

"He left three of our friends to get beaten around by some goon from god knows where just so he could hit on a fellow recruit, Shana." He replies as he pointed to the stockade as Hawk was leading the visitors back out.

Scarlett scowls and rolls her eyes. "I know what he did Duke; i was there leading him around to show him what that thing did." She tells him, shivering a bit when recalling the look on Hawk's face. "It doesn't mean you should just sit here and mope around before the judging starts."

"Maybe, but what do you expect me to do?" He asked after sitting back down.

"You could always pull one last string for him." She suggested while placing a hand over one of his.

* * *

Having checked two more hospitals and four police station, they are in the parking lot when an ambulance arrives. Iceberg shakes Flint's shoulder after hearing the conversation. "Flint, flint...i think we ourselves just found a lead." After motioning for him to follow him back in the car, he asks Iceberg what he heard. "That patient was rambling about him and a business partner gassed by a giant flying larvae before being saved by a passing tourist chopper."

"Flying larvae?" Flint asks just before it dawns on him. "You think it's connected to the pair from the stockade video?"

"A long shot, but it's all we have to go on." Iceberg replied.

"...Alright, head in and tell them you're a reporter, find out what you can." Flint ordered.

"Yes sir."

Iceberg walks into the lobby. (Hi, I'm Jake Arden. I believe i just heard something from a patient just came in, any comments on that?) He asks, improvising the name from some old drama flick Mahia had, but the clerk waves a hand nonchalantly.

(You mean that one on the gurney talking about a giant bug? Ignore it; just a case of hysteria like before.)

(He's not the first?)

(Far from it. We get folks every now and then talking about seeing flying saucers near the mountains; like last week, Jyoti mentioned this hunter with mild hypothermia claiming he saw a giant kurelo field out there.) The person explained.

Iceberg nods slowly and thanks the clerk for the info before returning to the car to tell Flint. The two head back to the campsite to inform headquarters.

* * *

A few minutes later, Cobra Commander has just been dropped infront of Serpentor and his subordinates, as well as Golobulus and his followers. While the supreme ruler was boasting about the grove, Cobra Commander felt a nagging sensation as though he'd been in this spot before just as Serpentor was putting two and two together. "The Broadcast Energy Transmitter...of course."

Since he figured he was going to be executed anyway, he balks out loud at the revelation. "Fool, you haven't got the B.E.T.; you don't even know where it is! Your plan is laughable." A move he soon regrets when the feeling he was having became clear once he sees Nemesis Enforcer walking towards him with "a green pumpkin": the last words from one of the psychic's from the Easter Island complex. "No, No! Not the spores, I'm a citizen of Cobra-La...NOT THE SPORES!"

After the demonstration, Pythona asks for Serpentor to follow her behind one of the launcher-stalks. "What do you have to speak about?" He asks.

"I wish to discuss our future, is all."

"Our's...You mean of Cobra-La's?" He asked next, but she shook her head while embracing him.

"To an extent. What i really mean is that once we regain the world, we will need a ruler." She tells him.

"But you have one now."

"But only for the moment; what you see of Golobulus is but an ancient decorative shell. When the mammals are dealt with, an emperor will be needed to lead the reconstruction." She explains, then leans to his ear. "And every emperor will need an empress."

Serpentor rubs his chin before nodding. "That sounds most appealing." He says, but then grabs her by the throat. "But know this, assassin; if you make such a scheme against me, i will not hesitate, nor will your demise be painless." He tells her before releasing her roughly. "I, Serpentor, am without equal; this i command!"

* * *

Not long after, Flint calls H.Q. to report what he and Iceberg heard. "What have you got for me, Flint?" Hawk asks them.

"So far, we've hit nothing but dead ends concerning Roadblock or his squad." He is told as the speaker notices Dr. Rich walking in with Duke. "But, we did overhear something else that may be related to Cobra's new ally."

"Related? How so?"

"Well, a patient at the last hospital Iceberg and i were at claimed to have seen a large flying creature in the same general area where our people went missing. The locals also have supposedly been telling stories of giant plants in the last few years."

"Chicago again?" Duke asked, being reminded of the body's they found while clearing what was left of a building struck by a giant watermelon.

"Cant be sure until we take a look for ourselves. Have you decided what to do about that Lt.?" Flint replied.

"It's been decided that Duke's half-brother will only be given a temporary transfer to The Slaughterhouse." Hawk tells him after glancing at Duke.

"...So the secret's out." Flint said outloud. "How long till then?"

"Actually, he just left a few minutes ago; i probably should have sent everyone else with him after the "send-off" they gave him." Hawk explained as he thought of how he'd never seen that level of disrespect since returning home from the war back when he was a Major.

After Flint explains his awareness of Falcon and Duke's connection, the two end the communication. Hawk and Duke turn to Dr. Rich. "What do you think, Dr.?" The General asked.

Rich thinks for a few seconds before answering. "Well, from their body language, it seems the lack of progress is getting to them."

"Made worse knowing Serpentor is on the loose, no doubt." Duke says while folding his arms.

"That could be it too, I'll have to check the recording to be positive." The doctor replied.

"Speaking of which; what's the word on Cobra Island, Breaker?" Hawk asked.

"Hold on, I'll check with Stalker." Breaker says before heading for the phone.

* * *

Once the Tomahawk taking Falcon was out of sight, Jinx shows up in the Joe-ette's quarters, still shook up by the last few days. "W-was Beachhead right about me, Scarlett-senpai? Am~i~re-really~bad~luck?" She asks while breaking down on the floor.

"Don't think like that; none of this is because of you or him." Scarlett tells her while helping her up.

"But...but why~Tom...that cousin, Snake Eyes-dono, Lady Jaye~and now Vincent...Naze min'na watashi o okizari ni shi tsudzukeru no?!" Jinx asks next as she cries in Scarlett's lap, again regretting her failure to interrupt Falcon's monologue and force him back to the stockade.

"You know, i used to ask myself that back whenever Conrad would rush off despite being outnumbered those two times, whenever a team would come back without Brownie. Know what I'd tell myself?" Scarlett asks while running a hand across Jinx's back and continues when she looks up through her tears. "That they'd never give up; they wouldn't let a little thing like despair get them down, so neither would i."

* * *

Some time later, Sgt. Slaughter is at the arrival site watching Lt. Falcon's parachute open. He raises a hand to grab the misfit's duffel bag while his Renegades were heading over to "welcome him". "The kid's not bad...this may be be easier than i expected." He thinks to himself after seeing Falcon break Taurus's hold on him and walks over to introduce himself. "At ease, disease! I've been expecting you. My name is Sgt. Slaughter, special drill instructor for G.I. Joe."

"Eh, that's terrific, sarge, but I'm trying to cut down on the chicken sweat just now, so if you'll excuse me-"/"You're going nowhere, spacecase. You're here because you're an industrial strength fuck-up! My job is to whip you into shape, and I'm talking whip...there's only two ways out of my command...on your feet like a man...or in a ditty bag...an itty, bitty, ditty bag...got it?!"

Upon returning to the outpost, he starts up his console to inform Hawk of the Lt.'s landing. "Sgt. Slaughter calling Headquarters."

"Dial-Tone here, has that litt...Has Lt. Falcon arrived?"

"Affirmative; let the General know that he's been properly briefed on his new assignment."

* * *

Meanwhile, a Vulture transport and a Night Raven are entering Bangladesh airspace when the crew spots something approaching them. "Bogey detected, 4 o'clock low...Does anyone else see that?!" The Strato-Viper asks as an orange and green object that looked like a cross between a mosquito and an old F-9 Cougar passes him by. "It's not a jet, it's not a jet!"

"Stay focuse-Aw man, tell me i didn't just see that!" The Vulture pilot says as he looks to the side.

"Whatever it was, we're about to not see it again." The co-pilot replies while staring at the radar screen, and is about to advise their escort fighter to engage the object when they hear a voice on the radio. "Major Bludd to Victor Foxtrot-Alpha. The craft you're seeing is classified as friendly, take no offensive action and follow it to the landing zone. Over."

The crewmen discuss the event before the radioman replies. "Order received; good to hear from you, sir. Over." He says just as the object enters their sight again and assumes an escort position 60 yards ahead of them.

"Same here, mate...'ave ya got the reinforcements wit' ya? Over."

"Yes, sir. Five STUNS and twenty assorted troops. Victor-Foxtrot-Bravo and Charlie are still a few miles behind us. Over and out." The radioman says, and informs the pilot before the begin the descent to Angels 1.

Once the transport lands, the rear hatch opens and the crew and passengers get out, only to notice their commanders and fellow soldiers weren't alone. "Wait...Sire, that's the ally you mentioned?!" One of the Blue-shirts asks aloud as she points next to Serpentor when she notices the cloaked figure next to him, recalling the gas bomb thrown into both of the war-room's control bays last year.

"This, my loyal subjects, is Pythona; as of this moment, she and all that you will see within the space behind me are all to be your allies. Unload the replacement STUNS and follow her to your new base of operations, this i command!"

* * *

At the cell, Snake Eyes is meditating when he gets a sense of dread just before hearing agonized cries from outside, and sees Shipwreck heading to the gate. "Well, save my bones for Davey Jones." The Sailor says aloud. The sight of the former leader making him debate whether to consider it as well deserved for his treatment at Springfield, or whether to actually feel sorry for the person being dragged towards them.

"Ugh, i think i just glitched my pants."/"What the hell'd they do to him?"/"He looks...inhuman." Mainframe, Quick Kick, and Lady Jaye add as they watch what seems to be Cobra Commander.

Despite being just as appalled, Roadblock speaks up. "Forget that, man, remember the plan; when the guards open the gates, we gone." He then turns to Dusty and asking if he still thinks they should wait to find out the answer to Quick Kick's question.

"Erm...Nope, all packed and ready to go."

After reaching in vain for the seven Joes, Cobra Commander sees one of the guards getting back up and gets an idea. (You there, i can still be of some use to you.) He says.

(Do not speak to me, foul one.) The guard replied, and planted a foot on his side.

(Wait, not yet; i know where they'll be heading, allow me to lead you there, please!)

The guard is about to ignore the plea and shove him off the causeway when he gets a message from Golobulus. ( _Death_ _can wait for him, do as he says for now.)_ The guard removes his foot and carries the mutated Commander over his shoulder.

Back with the seven, they make their way through the city, avoiding enemy patrols when they can and fighting tooth and nail when they can't. "Follow the ceiling; downward equals outward! Yo Joe!" Roadblock shouts just before they see a crowd on a bridge after running for who knows how long.

"More of 'em ahead!" Dusty says, pointing to a mix of guards making their war past the other beings.

"They ain't alone, what now?" Shipwreck asked.

"Hold position; they may be an enemy, but there's still non-combatants with them!" Mainframe tells him, and the seven switch to the defensive until all the civilians are gone. As Snake Eyes slashes a third guard behind her, Lady Jaye gets the feeling that something is amiss with how they keep appearing, but dismisses it.

"I dunno about you, but i ain't stoppin' till i reach the nearest bar!" Shipwreck says. "What about you guys?"

"Can't decide if i wanna beat Flint's stupid...move it or lose it, ugly...face in or screw his brains out!" Lady Jaye says while punching one guard off the side.

Quick Kick notices something that sweeps aside all the exhaustion. "STUNS; STUNS and a tunnel!" He thinks to himself. "This way out, yo joe!" He shouted, all of them too overjoyed to notice Roadblock being jumped by two guards, or of being followed the whole way.

(There...there's the Joesss, heading for the-think fast!) Cobra Commander tells the guard just before jabbing his nails in the guard's neck, and calling out to the one left behind. "Ssstop, it's a trap!"

"Get out of my face."

"No...look!"

Far ahead of them, Shipwreck takes a quick glance at the path in front. "Watch yer step, fella's!" He says before tripping himself.

"Haha, You~spoke~to~soo-gah, what the-Jesus Christ, these things are alive!" Dusty said mockingly until he sees him struggling with what seemed seconds ago to be tree roots.

"Leggo'a me, ya friggin hell-weed!" Shipwreck says before biting one, only to have a few of them wrap around each other and knock him unconscious.

"Shipwreck...Dusty! Fall ba-Ahh!" Mainframe shouts as he and the four are lifted off the ground while Lady Jaye looks on and screams in horror as Snake Eyes is nearly mummified before she makes an attempt to flee, only to feel the vines tighten themselves around her, tugging uselessly at the coils around her neck before passing out along with the other five, but not before cursing themselves for not realizing until too late that the guards hadn't been stalling them...they had been herding them.

* * *

Flint, Iceberg, and Lifeline are eating at a new campsite when they heard approaching engine noises. Flint spits his food out, "Joes, take cover!"

They duck down before seeing the best scene ever, an A.W.E. Striker and 2 H.A.V.O.C.'s, all slightly damaged, while the Recon Sled was missing, clearly lost during the detachment's mission. "Hey Roadblock, over here!" Iceberg shouted as he and the other two stand back up.

"Yo Joe! Lifeline got any blankets, we all freezin' from head to toe." Roadblock says, waving from the A.W.E. Striker. After telling them of how they beat the tar out of the remaining Cobra leaders and being told of Serpentor's escape and Falcon's "transfer", he points to the back of the second H.A.V.O.C., and more importantly, it's occupant, who was leaning over the left G.E.V. hatch.

"Lady Jaye? Thank god, you're alive!" Flint shouted over to her.

"Flint, you must be so angry with us for worrying everyone!" She shouted back.

"No, I could never be angry with you, Alison!" Flint shouts back as he runs toward the H.A.V.O.C.

She stood up and leaped off, running toward him. But just as they were 8 yards apart, she stopped and hunched over, groaning and cursing. Flint stopped, and saw Roadblock and the others in similar discomfort. "What's happening? Lifeline, do something...Lifeline?!" He asked in a panicked tone and looked back for the medic, but saw only that Iceberg was gone too. After turning back to Lady Jaye, he noticed her skin looked like it was turning light blue. He ran toward her again, but with his every step their pain seemed to be increasing somehow, then he realized what was happening, they were turning into ice!

"Cùm air falbh, Dashiell! You're kil~ling us!" Lady Jaye screamed while throwing-up snow instead of stomach fluid. He tried to stop, but at his speed, his attempt made him stumble forward, causing one of his fingers to brush her cheek. This simple touch, to his horror, caused her to start fracturing, and shatter.

"NOO!" He yells as he sits up and tears off his sleeping bag.

Hearing the sound, Lifeline opens his eyes only to feel his midsection be bashed by something as he was reaching for his glasses. "Ow-Help, a yeti's trying to squish me!" He yells as he wriggles about under Flint's weight.

Outside the camp, Iceberg is relieving himself when he hears the commotion. "Aw, what now...I don't even want to know, do i?" He asks himself when he sees Flint vomiting for some reason and Lifeline flopping like a fish while under him. "That's just nasty...Come on, boss, up you go; alley-oop." He says as he lifts the C.O. off of the medic.

* * *

At the same time, Dr. Mindbender is the first to comment on what they just witnessed. "Mi-might i ask how that is supposed to vork; those vines hardly look thick enough to haf done that!"

"Indeed, they are not, Doctor. Those are Carno-trees, which we have planted at each entrance to the kingdom. The vines are merely sensory appendages; when stepped on, the trees respond by telekinetically controlling each vine." Pythona explains.

"Controlling...You mean they can think?" Serpentor asks.

"That vould be in order to not entangle themselves in the process, i assume?" Dr. Mindbender asked next, starting to reconsider his earlier outburst both out of self-preservation and a renewed interest in these people's skill.

"And are we to..."/"understand that the prisoners..."/"are all dead?" The Twins asked while staring up at them, Tomax feeling a split-second hint of disgust from Xamot.

"Not for now. The vines are capable of extending thorns for injecting a fluid that prevents atrophy. They will be kept as a warning for a month; after which time, they will be done away with." Golobulus explains. "Will there be any more questions?"

After a few glances, Serpentor responds. "It would seem all there is to say is that my warrior's half believes it should have you killed where you stand for denying them a more worthy demise; but my soldier's half is of the opinion that they should remain for running into a trap so obvious, that they may as well have created it themselves." The other Cobra leaders agree, and head for the vehicles.

All of them with the exception of Zartan, who is inwardly dreading what to tell Zarana (who along with the other Dreadnoks, was assisting in the conversion of the outpost where the TV take-over plot had been managed into an early warning station) before deciding to just lie and tell her that Mainframe got away.

* * *

Also at the same time. "...that gives me chills." Iceberg said in response to Flint's explanation of why he went and body-slammed "poor widdle Lifeline". He hadn't been this uneasy since that time when he and some others were watching a gruesome little scene during a hockey game. "I mean-"

"No, it's fine. It felt so damn real; too real." Flint tells him while running a hand down his face.

"What now, then? Do we tell Hawk about this?" Lifeline asked, only to jump back when he was yelled at.

"Forget it; it was just a goddamned dream, alright?!...I'm sorry; g-go ahead."

"That's ok. Should i give you a sedative first, though?"

"Just a small one, thanks."

Once Flint was out, the other two call H.Q. to inform them of the event. "A bad dream must be all it was since Airborne didn't have another of his visions. I'll let Rich know about it."

"Aside from that, how's everything going on your end, Hawk?" Iceberg asks, and is told that Duke's convoy is currently camped out for repairs after Ace and Slip-Stream drove off a couple of Firebats that attacked. he was just about to comment on what the guys stuck in the Humvees thought about those metal seats when Lifeline starts smacking his shoulder. "Not now; go count your needles or...Son of a bitch...Hawk, are you seeing this?!"

"...Breaker, get me a line to The Pentagon right now!" Hawk orders as both are watching several objects lifting off 400 miles east of the S&R team's location.

* * *

While that was going on, the STUNs are just exiting Cobra-La. "So begins the dawn of our invincibility."

"We can only hope." The rear gunner commented.

"Did you say something, motor-viper?" Dr. Mindbender asked while looking back.

The gunner sighed before replying. "Permission to speak freely, sir?" He requests, which Destro (who not only was still getting over how easily some of the most obstinate of their enemies were dispatched, but also at discovering that the first concept Cobra Commander of the "sea-monster" that Dr. Braxton created for them, the same one he had dismissed, was inspired by another of Cobra-La's vessel-beasts) permits before Dr. Mindbender could reach for his sidearm. "Some of us are worried about this sudden shift in our objective."

"Understandable, but the end will be the same as it always was." He replies as Serpentor flies by while ordering the armor to continue.

"But what'll we do afterwards, there's only a few thousand of us world-wide." The gunner says to him.

"That much vill be more than sufficient. As long as the number of individuals does not fall below 16, our race can repopulate itself. Now enough of this speculating." Dr. Mindbender said to finish the discussion.

"...Yes sir."

* * *

Somewhere in the US.

"Hold it, hold it. Do you mean to tell me that on top of the latest disaster since King Hissyfit's getaway, some idiot just started WW3?!" Duke asked aloud into Dial-Tone's radio, causing the recently recovered Alpine to nearly choke on his food.

"Slow down there, Duke. I've already checked with Washington, and our Japanese branch, both saying that they were multi-stage rockets." Hawk explains. "And that the Chinese claim that they lost contact with a squadron sent to investigate."

"What's going on, Duke?" Scarlett asked.

"The General says a bunch of rockets just lifted off out in western China...So, it's not like the Iowa disaster last week." Duke says to her and Hawk, referring to an explosion on the USS Iowa where Cobra sabotage was ruled out.

"It's much more likely that their new allies have something to do with this. Beachhead and i are flying out to speak with Senator Flim." Hawk said, causing Duke to look to the side and shake his head. "So when you get to **the garage** tomorrow, have Sgt. Slaughter sent to find out what they must know by now about our MIA situation." Hawk ordered.

"It'll be the first thing on my list. Duke out."

* * *

Two hours later, at the Cobra EWS. "Brother Zartan, we heard about the escape attempt." Zandar says, only to be ignored as Zartan passes by him and Torch with an uncharacteristic grimness, only motioning for Zarana to follow him to an empty room.

"Was that report true...Are they-is Mainframe really-" She asked him quietly.

"According to that fat-ass cyclops, they're still alive up there; all but one." He said, barely able to look at her. She suspects that he's not being totally honest, but says nothing out of respect for his concern.

Elsewhere in the base, Serpentor has been informed of the airstrike he had the Vulture radioman call for, and is now speaking to the other leaders. "We must use this opportunity to determine where they are taking the Broadcast Energy Transmitter."

Storm Shadow lays down a map of the US and some photos. "Our scoutplanes show that the Joes have sent three large-scale transport trucks escorted by Humvees and AH-64s. Each heading in a different direction."

Serpentor and the others examine the photos before he nods. "Tomax and Xamot, your spies and the Baroness will insert themselves at every base on these three routes. I will contact Golobulus for support once we identify which of these is the real one; failure will not be permitted this time. Cobra-lalalalalala!" He orders.

After a few seconds, Storm Shadow leans over to Destro. "He doesn't expect us to say that, too...Does he?"

* * *

While that was going on, Roadblock and Cobra Commander are continuing their getaway, but are starting to get hungry when they see movement to their right. "Look, a camp; let's sssee what they have!" The latter says, and rushes over before Roadblock could stop him.

While the residents were running away, the Joe grabs his "companion" by the back of his collar. "You scared off our way back to the base, you sorry excuse for a suitcase."

"They left their ssuppliessss, didn't they?" Cobra Commander told him as he pointed a claw toward the tent.

"...Fine; but anymore of that, and I'll whomp you like a B.A.T." Roadblock said, and the two scrounge around for whatever food they could carry before moving on.

* * *

Over in the S&R camp, Lifeline is getting up when hears someone walking towards him. "Who's there...Flint? You, uh, feeling better now?"

"You bet, I'll take next watch."

"Isn't Iceberg still on his?" Lifeline asks him.

"I talked it over with him already, so I'll get you up in an hour. Don't let the yeti's bite." Flint replied, smirking at the medic's glare.

"Shut up and go; jerk." He said, and rolls over to go back to sleep.

A few minutes later, however, he is woken again. "Lifeline, get up, you jackass!"

"What're you calling me that for?"

"You let Flint leave the camp and take one of the Battle Bears, that's why!" Iceberg says while grabbing him by the collar.

"H-h-h-he sa-said you-let go, already...He got me up at...2039 hours to say he took over your shift." Lifeline tells him. "How long has he been gone?"

"If it was then, he'll could have as much as a 12 minute lead on us." Iceberg told him.

Far from the camp, Flint was trudging on-foot through a field after finding that he'd been into much of a hurry to check how much gas he had, and though he was shivering, he would not stop until he found what mattered most. "-And I will cross the whitening foam, And I will seek a foreign home; Till I forget a false fair face, I ne'er shall find a resting-place; My own dark thoughts I cannot shun, But ever love, and love but one." He says to himself before looking around again.

"Roadblock...Shipwreck...If you can hear me, say something!" He shouts, but gets no reply, and tries again. "Dusty, Mainframe, Lad...Alison, I'm sorry; i won't send you away again, i promise!" He yells, but only gets an almost mocking breeze in response before falling to his knees, pounding the snow in fury and self-pity. "Please come back! Please~come back...plea-"

He then hears an engine noise behind him. In a mix of early hypothermia and fear of another nightmare, he turns around. "Stay away, don't come near me!"

"Flint, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Iceberg asked after he and Lifeline dismounted. "Get your ass back to the camp!"

"I...can't, not yet...I have to find her." Flint said while panting.

"Don't give me that; there's six others missing, if you haven't noticed." Iceberg replied.

"And why push yourself so hard?" Lifeline asked, and leans over to him after just barely hearing a response. "Sorry, but could you repeat that?"

"I said because she's my wife, alright?!"

* * *

While Iceberg and Lifeline both gawk at him, back in the US, the Baroness is stepping out of a van infront of an ordinary house, dressed as a vacuum sales-women. She heads to the door and knocks. "Excuse me, ma'am. I'm with the Abroc home appliance company; would you like to watch us demonstrate our latest product?" She asked as she barged past the homeowner.

"...I guess i can't turn you down if you that eag-." The other woman says, stopping just as the Baroness points the hose in her face and turns it on while holding her breath as a cloud of poisonous gas is blown out at her. The sound of her coughing and falling to the floor gets the woman's husband to head downstairs.

"Jodie, what was that...Jodie!" He shouts, but is shot with a silencer-equipped pistol as he runs down. Once she puts her sidearm away, the Baroness moves the two bodies to the couch and turns the TV on before heading upstairs to get the woman's uniform.

* * *

Back in Nepal Iceberg finds his voice. "Your wife?! What the hell're you talking about...when?!"

"It-it was after the time she ended up in Destro's castle." Flint tells them. "Alis...Lady Jaye was just so miserable after finding out she was related to him, i had to get her mind off it."

"She's related to Destro?"/"I think i heard she's a super distant cousin; i wasn't there, so I'm not sure. But you couldn't have just gone to a fricking amusement park, could you...sir?" The two reply, the medic not knowing since the revelation was left out of the after-action report.

"I know. It wasn't even official...She had one of her cousins who's a priest say the lines, then we went home." Flint replied. "Wouldn't you do the same thing?"

Despite a short-lived burst of fury at him for bringing Mahia into this, Iceberg looks away and nods. "So it's just the three of you in on this?" Lifeline asks, and is told that Snake Eye's had tailed them, but opted not to tell Duke.

"Even so, if you both intend to tell Hawk about this, go ahead. I'm willing to get what i deserve." Flint said, keeping his gaze on his feet.

The other two walk off a few yards and discuss what to do next before heading back to him. "Alright then, we'll head to the camp so you can 'fess up. Ready?" Iceberg asked. Flint nods, and the three hop on the P.B.B.

Ten seconds later, however, two other individuals show up at the site. "Missed 'em; whoever it was." Roadblock says to himself.

"Your faault, i ssshould ssay." The now nearly legless Cobra Commander added.

"Me?...You take that back, jack. I'm not the one always determined to rule the world every week with all those crazy plans."

"No...nnnnot take over...reclaaim...ing."

"Reclaiming?"

"Yesss; Cobbra-La...firsst inhaabitantss, mammalss took over during tthe icce-age." Cobra Commander explained. "Yoou have your duty, and i had mine back when i waass a nobleman."

"To diminish our forces enough so that freak with the giant avocado for an ass can kill us all like my friends back there, you mean!" Roadblock said while looking for a good sized rock.

"Nnot dead, Roadblock." The Commander replied, causing him to stop and turn slowly. "Only...inncapacccitated."

* * *

Back in the US some time later, Amber is watching TV with Sandy after having moved back to her old hometown, on the screen is a crowd of people outside the U.N. complex, among them..."We bring you now to our reporter, live on the scene; what's it look like, Hector?"

"Hard to say, I'm afraid. There's been no word from inside since the mystery launch yesterday." Mr. Ramirez says.

Far below the building, Hawk, Beachhead, Blowtorch, and a few others are watching two scientists in a sealed lab placing a round green object on the examination table. "Alright now, beginning testing at 0839 hours. The specimen is about...no, exactly seven feet in width, and four feet in height. Perfectly so, it seems." The older of the two researchers says while the younger one records his words.

"Any idea who made it, Professor?" The assistant asks.

"Given that this is clearly organic, it's impossible to say just because of where they were launched from, that it's from any of those countries." The Prof. replied as he peeled off a strip of the pod's skin to place in an electron microscope. "That can't be right..."

"You have something to add?" Hawk asked next.

"Two things, General." The Professor tells him, not at all pleased at having military "supervision". "One is that this appears to be a form of fungi; second is that it might be from the cosmic radiation it absorbed...but this pod isn't undergoing any cell division."

"Is that not normal, professor?" Secretary-General de Cuellar asked.

The Prof. glances to his assistant before looking at the mirrored window. "What this might mean is that it's growth period has ceased. That just doesn't happen in nature."

"What about the-" SG. de Cuellar starts to ask before Sen. Flim cut him off.

"Wait a second...Ah do think dem..."whiskehs" are movin'." He says.

The professor leans over as the petals start to curl back and explodes, causing both of them to flinch before keeling over and screaming. "Professor, what's wrong...Can either of you hear me?" The SG. asks, but the only response is continued sounds of agony as the biologists thrash about. "We have a medical emergency in the cleanroom on sub-basement 2; get a haz-mat down here immedi-" SG. de Cuellar said into his phone, but stops when they all see the examiner's skin color fading. The onlookers all step back, cringing at the sight of the two mutating into chalk-white creatures. "Dios, ten piedad...Belay that, infirmary; stay put." The SG. then turns to some security guards. "Captain, take two of your men an...and put them out of their misery."

The three men nod and head around to the entrance. The leader sending one subordinate to open the door while he and the second crouch down. "Sir, we're in position; ready in three...two...one...now!" The point man throws the door open, and is promptly attacked by the two former humans. The other two guards open fire on them, but to no visible effect as they are rushed by the creatures and killed as well.

"Dammit!; Blowtorch, up to you now." Hawk orders. Once the flamethrower armed Joe moves in and finishes the job, the SG. orders down some UV lights for his uniform, and some bricks and mortar to seal off the corridor to the lab before turning to them and asks Sen. Flim how many pods were brought back.

"Uh, we found four pods, and one of what we thenk is da equivalent of a fuel tank, sir."/"According to every radar station in India, there could be as many as 496 more of them up there. I can have my people rig up a P.A.C./R.A.T. with mechanical arms to load the remaining four pod...bomb-whatever's...into a blast furnace." Flim and Hawk say, one after the other.

"But wut do we say 'bout da stuff we jes' saw, sir?" Beachhead asked the SG.

"The only thing that happened here, soldier, was five people killed by a conventional Cobra bomb." SG. de Cuellar says, and motions around to where the lab was. "We did not find any of the unidentified rockets, and we did not see any mutated human beings; understood."

"...Yes sir."

* * *

At the same time, the Joe's convoy's reaches the B.E.T.'s hiding place and see two individuals by the front gate. One was Torpedo, who had been recalled from the Atlantic after Serpentor's escape, and the second was..."Yo Joe!"

"Sparks?!; what are you doing here?" Duke asks as he leans out the driver side window.

"Good to see you, too...That General of yours called me up after all that commotion about missiles started. Torp' here filled me in on the rest." Sparks explains as Scarlett and the other Joes look on.

"Who's that talkin' to Duke?" Tunnel Rat asks.

"Sparks; he was kind of an early version of Mainframe up until he resigned a few years back." Rock 'n Roll explained as the vehicles start passing through the gate.

While the other Joes are chatting with the two returnees, Duke walks over to the base's C.O. "Good afternoon, sir. I'm Duke, G.I. Joe 2IC."

"Dr. Ward Michaelmas...and that must be the parcel, i take it?" He asks as he looks at the coverings on the back of the transport truck.

"Sure is; what sort of **hardware** to you have here?" Duke asks him.

"Aside from the 40 assault towers you saw around the fence, we have 600 troops and 30 fighting vehicles stationed here." Dr. Michaelmas told him.

Despite nodding, Duke knows not to let that lower his guard. "That sounds good and all, but I'd prefer to add to the latter, if you don't mind."

"Suit yourself; but there's one more thing you just have to see." The base commander said, and led Duke past a door resembling a scrawny trapezoid into a sort of overgrown garage, then points to a ring on the floor.

Duke only taps a foot after looking around. "...And?"

"Just watch; and you might want to cover your ears...Pvt. Pidel, let her rip!" Michaelmas shouts, grinning as a switch is thrown, and they all watch as eight triangular slabs rise from within the ring and slam shut. "What do you think'a that?"

"That, uh, that depends...What is it, exactly?" Duke asked, still too surprised to look at him.

"The guys here call it the "superbowl", each of these plates is one foot of tungsten carbide. You can have the B.E.T. brought in now, cause nothing short of a nuclear bomb will get crack this egg...Bad hair day, Sgt. Craig?" Dr. Michaelmas said, looking to a female guard who just walked over to them.

"Sorry I'm late, i was cleaning the gutters the other day and one of the steps on the ladder broke." The disguised Baroness told him.

Duke then heads over to the truck to let them know to dismantle the crate hiding the B.E.T. and back up the truck before heading to the base's command center to contact Sgt. Slaughter.

* * *

While The Sarge, his recruits, and Lt. Falcon are on their way to the U.S.S. Flagg...Iceberg, Lifeline, and Flint are almost back to the camp when the former stops the P.B.B. "Why'd you stop?" Lifeline asks.

"There's someone snooping around up there." Iceberg says quietly.

As the three start to dismount, Flint is jumped from his right. "Gah-you picked the wrong guy to..." He says as he rolls to his back, only to go wide-eyed as he sees a red-armored being about to stab a scimitar down at him before Iceberg places his rifle against the attacker's neck, allowing Flint to try and stab the person in the gut, only for the blade to snap off.

"What the hell kind...of armor is that?!" He asks himself before tossing the mystery soldier over his shoulder and using what was left of his knife to slash their throat.

"Lifeline, get down!" Iceberg shouts, and shoots at the second soldier. After seeing his rounds bounce off the person's blade, he decides to just use his rifle as a club, distracting him long enough for Flint to get behind him and break his neck.

"I-is that all of them?" Lifeline asks. Iceberg nods while Flint helps the medic to his feet, only to start swearing outloud after turning his flashlight on. "What's wrong, Iceberg?"

"Whoever these guys were, they took out our radio."

Having given the whole camp a once over, the three Joes find that their "guests" only got the antennae before they got back. "Seeing as we're stuck to nation-wide, the thing to do is contact the nearest base and tell them our satellite connection is out so that they can call headquarters for us." Flint says first.

"Right; then what?" Iceberg asked him. "What do we do with those bug-eyed creeps in the mean time?" He added while sticking a thumb at the two bodybags behind him.

Flint scratches his neck before replying. "...Well, we can't do anything about them till morning. Lifeline, take the first watch; once it's bright enough, see who is under those helmets." He ordered, having already determined that the two attackers weren't a new model of Battle Android Trooper due to the blood on his knife, some of which was now in one of Lifeline's test tubes.

"Yes sir." The medic replied. None of them wanting to think of the probability that either of the two attackers may have been personally responsible for the disappearance of their friends.

* * *

While that was happening, a few Cobra soldiers were gathered around a campfire commenting on their surroundings. "So this whole place is alive?" A Blue-shirt asks as she looks around.

"According to the ruler here, no. Just all the transportation, those monster-tree-things Mihailovic said he saw half an hour ago, and maybe a few minor structures here cause i swear i saw what they called a traffic-light pole breathing. Everything else is either ice or rock." One of the two Snow-Serpents who survived the first raid explained, adding that the dome itself was made by ocean water trapped between two force-fields just before hearing a clatter behind them.

"What was that?"/"Look there!"/"Yeah, you better run!"/"Oh-no, you don't." Three of them say as a Crimson Guardsman grabs the wrist of a trespasser, only for another to show up out of nowhere.

"Release that child or suffer as never before." Pythona warned as she extended her nails for emphasis.

The C.G. however raises a hand. "Wa-wa-wait a second there...This...kid was messing around with our equipment over there, that's all." He explained, and pointed at a pile of rifles that are lying on the ground as the memory of watching the person in front of him mummifying a fellow Guardsman before throwing one of the basketball-octopus-thingies at him last year sprang up in his head.

"Yeah, i saw 'em too. That one and five others." A Viper told her.

"She's not gonna use those weird weapons on us, is she?" The Blue-shirt asked next, since one of the three flight mechanics that had been gassed during the intrusion last year was her boyfriend...for that night, atleast.

Pythona stares them down for a few seconds before looking at the child, who she starts speaking with in a strange language. After a few moments, the child turns to the Cobra soldiers and says what seems to be an apology before leaving. "I need not." She replied while walking away.

"Where do you keep those, anyway?" The Viper asked, causing her to stop and glance back. "What? I had to miss a concert in Malaysia because of all that." He added when he noticed the other's shushing him.

"You mean these, i assume." Pythona replies, and pulls off a bit of her covering, which morphs into an oyster shaped object in a matter of seconds. "This particular one is a climbing tool." She tells them, and squeezes it to make the soft part shootout like a frog's tongue.

"Climbing tool; so that's how you got to that platform." Another Blue-shirt said aloud before explaining that he was one of the three T.B. pilots that saw her run in through the hole in the blast door before they landed to pull up the fourth Blue-shirt who had been dangling off the ledge just before Pythona turns and looks in a different direction."What was that about?"

"It would appear that two of our scouts have perished."

* * *

A while later, the Vulture transports are approaching Cobra Island when the notice debris and slight damage to the Terror Drome. "What happened down there; why am i only now finding this out?!" Serpentor demands to the radioman.

"I'm not sure, sire. But it must have just happened, because i can't get a response from the base." He replies.

"I can't see any G.I. Joe vehicles down there, but there's some of our guys down there waiting for us." The pilot added as he pointed outside.

"Soldiers of Cobra; rejoice for the return of your emperor!" Serpentor announces as he exits the first of them to the cheers and chants. "Before we make our next move, i must ask what has happened in our absence?"

"If you mean all the wreckage, that was from an uprising." A Viper explains. "When you informed us about what happened to Cobra Commander and our new orders...well, about sixty or so didn't take the news so well and tried to rat on us. All the wreckage is what's left of them."

"Good, but where was Scrap-Iron during all this?" Serpentor asks him.

"He was leading them, he got as far as the radio-room in sector 29-D before some Eel got the drop on him; unfortunately he pulled one of his grenade pins in the struggle, so it could be half a day before that console is repaired."

"I see; what about that bombing that we heard on the news; did anyone here order that?"

* * *

Back in the U.S.

After being informed that Hawk and Beachhead's plane has entered radar range, Duke has Dial-Tone call the Slaughterhouse. "Sgt. Slaughter, there's good news and bad news."

"Just go with the good news first; lord knows we could use some."

"Right then, we've just finished off-loading the **you know what** at **you know where.** Dr. Michaelmas, that's the person in charge here, has me assured that it's not going anywhere." Duke told him first, not that The Sarge was convinced.

"Oh really, where have we heard that before; just a sec...Not like that; place your hand down 3 centimeters, then thrown him...Did Hawk say anything else about those rockets yet?"

"A NASA crew did find a few pieces, but it seems one of them was a self-destruct device that went off before it could be examined." Duke said next, having not been told yet of what really happened, before a bit of back and forth when he moves to the bad news. "Don't look at me like that, I'm not enjoying it either; anyway, Our S&R team missed it's last check-in, but their Snowcat's transponder is still on, so we had a spy satellite make a pass over his position. From what we could tell, the snakes must have shown up and got to their radio, cause we saw what might be two bodybags." Duke explained before having a nightvision image brought up.

"Huh, looks like all of them survived whatever it was, but other than that...i can't believe Flint hasn't found a trace of Roadblock's unit."

"The Himalaya's are a big hunk of geography, sergeant, but we can't wait any longer. I want you to infiltrate the Terror Drome, and see if Cobra knows what happened to Roadblock's men...um, how's Falcon doing?"

"I'm looking at him...it's too soon to be sure, but i think the kid's got potential; by the way, i won't tell him you asked."

Once that was over, Duke has the Flagg and the Atlantic fleet informed, then heads out to the airfield to greet Hawk, who is speaking with Dr. Michaelmas before excusing himself. "Good afternoon, General; we heard about that explosion at the U.N. How many casualties where there?" Duke asks him, only for Hawk to motion for a secluded spot to explain everything that happened in New York. "As in all 6 billion of us? They've done large-scale attacks before, sure...but outright genocide?"

"I get what you must be thinking, but i saw them change right infront of me, Duke, and i will not let that happen again, even if i have to go up there with a god damn barrel of agent orange!"

"Do you have to brin...If this is a bio-weapon, could it be a last resort?"

"I doubt it, all those tests we ran on those samples you took while he was unconscious gave no indication he was dying. Not that it matters now, we need to strike first; have Flint and his team brought back-"

"About that, we've, uh...we've been unable to contact them for a while, I'm afraid." Duke told him.

"Dammit all, they're gone, too?!" Hawk yelled.

"No, not dead, but it seems like some scouts might of got their radio. That just leaves Bazooka, but Doc hasn't cleared him yet; wouldn't even let him leave H.Q."

"Oh, i see. Guess there's only one way to fix that; have them brought out behind that hill over there."

Duke looks between it and him a few times. "How will that help?"

"We'll have to call some **friends from out of town** if we want to get Bazooka back on active duty. You get Doc, and I'll get the rest." Hawk instructed as he turned to head inside. "Anything else to add?"

"Well, just that i sent Sgt. Slaughter to Cobra island to see if they know anything about our M.I.A.'s."

"Heh, they must be taking everything but the kitchen sink."

Having narrowly convinced Doc to go along with whatever Hawk was planning, Duke drives him over to the location, where Hawk is waiting. "We're here, so what happens next?"

"This." He tells them, and pulls a palm-sized device out, which he presses a button on.

The next thing the two know, they see a blinding flash, and are standing somewhere completely different. "Could you kindly explain what the hell you just did?!" Doc asked him after finding that they are in a white location of unknown size.

"Uh, yeah...and what does this have to do with fixing Bazooka's face?" Duke asked next while taking a few steps with an arm extended in an attempt to find a wall.

"Before i answer that...Doc, sign here please." Hawk replies, holding a non-disclosure form.

"Autobot? No, nevermind, there's nothing to even place this on." Doc tells him while folding his arms just before a panel rose up as if on cue. "...Clay~ton, i don't care how you did that, but knock it off! It ain't funny anymore."

"If you wish to be returned, we will allow it." The three hear as a form appears.

"H-Hawk?"/"Settle down, men; what we're seeing is a projection since they don't breath oxygen." Duke and Hawk say. "I called them here with a device that only i, Admiral Colby, and two other Generals possess."

"Now that they know, state your purpose." The voice said.

"Right; i need one of the people working for me brought here so he can have an injury healed." Hawk explained.

"A rather complicated move for a procedure your people are more than capable of."

"I wouldn't have made that move if we could afford to wait that long; besides, you owe us for keeping your property safe." Hawk replied. The projection dissipates after appearing to stare him down for a few seconds, them Bazooka and his hospital bed materialize in a flash of light.

"Whed wuz...Dib uh juz die juz now?" Bazooka asks as he looks around. "Aak...Whud'z goig on?" He asked next, only to freeze in place. Hawk places an arm out to stop Doc from interrupting as some beams start passing over the paralyzed Joe's face for ten seconds. Once the beams vanish, Bazooka blinks and shivers. "Wh-What was that...Hey, did my face just get-" He starts to say before one last flash occurs, sending all four to the spot behind the hill.

After Hawk makes him sign the second non-disclosure agreement, and making stuff up to the gate watchman, Bazooka heads off to meet with Alpine and Gung-Ho while Duke leaves Doc to make a call to Dr. Rich and "drink himself stupid". He starts to head to the barracks when he hears Scarlett from his left. "There you are, we've been looking all over for you."

"We?" He asks with a smirk.

"You know what i mean." She says while giving a short-lived grin. "Did something happen, you look like you saw a ghost."

* * *

While he was telling her the cover story, one of the Flagg's bridgecrew speaks. "Admiral, Joe leader 5's team has just landed on the flightdeck."

The Flagg's C.O. approaches the new arrivals as they exit the Tomahawk. "Welcome back, Sgt. Slaughter. We have a lot to talk about." Falcon hears as he and the other three are lead inside, feeling every eye on the ship like a gun's muzzle shoving itself against him.

The first two sit down in the Admiral's quarters which is ordered locked and guarded. "I'll get straight to the point; we got a coded message from Hawk a couple hours ago."

"Oh, what was it about?"

"He says that they got a transmission from a Nepalese base stating that the S&R team reported their satellite antennae was knocked out of commission by two as-yet unidentified combatants and had requested a replacement." The Admiral explained.

Sgt. Slaughter only nods, just knowing the pair mentioned must have something to do with the Dreadnok's mysterious backup from earlier. "I see...anything else?"

"They decided to send Lifeline to the nearest base to examine the bodies; other than that, everything else is all proceeding like clockwork." Adm. Colby replied. Everything else being the plan to smuggle the four and some Devilfish aboard the Enterprise under the cover of a routine supply transfer since Cobra would be expecting the Joe's private carrier to be snooping around. Just then, the Admiral's phone rings. "Yes...What...Oh, for the love of god; we'll be right there."

Elsewhere on the ship, Falcon is waiting around with the renegades when a few crewmen walk-up to him. "Hey, you're headed to Cobra's headquarters, right; is it cause Serpy wants to give you a medal for breaking him out?"/"Or maybe he's here to see if we have any more prisoners aboard...is that it?"

"I get it, i get it. I messed up a bit, so can you just drop it, already?" Falcon replied while glancing to the other three, who show no interest.

The sailors, however, only double down on him. "How about we drop you, you bird-brained piece of shit! Alpine, Bazooka, Gung-Ho...we fought and bled with them and all the other Joes! All you did was run out on them, and for what, just so you could make Duke look bad and "invade some Asian territ-" The one in front says, stopping just before he takes a fist to the gut.

"I don't give a rat's ass about Duke, but don't ever talk about Jinx like that; you hear me, you son of a bitch?!" Falcon yelled as the other sailors step up.

As the scuffle starts, Mercer speaks first. "Did your horoscope mention this?"

"It does not. What does dogged one say?" Taurus replied as they both glance to Red Dog.

"Lettin' him get his feathers plucked'd be gnarly, but then we'd probably get our asses kicked halfway to mars if we didn't do squat about it, so...let's just get this over with, brotha's."

* * *

At the same time, Flint is taking his watch when he hears a familiar voice on his walkie-talkie. "Flint, are those other two offline yet?"

"Wha...Scramble, that you?" He asks as he turns to the Snowcat. "You've been right next to us this whole time!?"

"Next to you? No, I'm a few lightyears away from your star system, so the "me" you're speaking with is a copy left in a monitoring station on your moon; anyway, i got something to tell you about those two bodies you took down."

"You know who they are, Scramble?" Flint asks him.

"You mean you don't? Those two were members of the Cobra-La royal guard, and there's hundreds more of them."

"Cobra-La...hundreds...what's this all about?"

"They're the armed forces of a civilization that has been living on Earth along with your earliest ancestors, but they were forced into this region since your planet's ice-age destroyed 90 percent of them." Scramble explained.

"That long ago? Why didn't you warn us about them before?! And don't tell me any shit about not interfering with primitive species!" Flint says under his breath, getting upset again since he and Lady Jaye are supposed to be in a Jamaican hotel suite "practicing general quarters" right now, not in the middle of nowhere talking to some million year old tin-can.

"Oh, it's not that, not so much; i was under the impression you knew too. But seeing as you apparently don't, since they went into hiding they'd been keeping to themselves."

"...Is that all you can tell me; are Roadblock and the other six still alive?"

"Why, did something happen to them? 'fraid i can't tell since I'm out too far away. All i can say is that they have a real big dislike for anything technological. And if it's stressing you out, then it's better to not let those two you're with know about this. Sorry, but that's all Cybertron's records have on them."

Later that day, Lifeline and some local army medics begins the examination of the two bodies. "You said this is some sort of armor, right; so where are the straps?"

"I don't know...all i can think of is that there never were any." Lifeline tells him, still wary of the being after he and the other two Joes had been up all night, half expecting the corpses to either revive, or for more of them to show up. "At first we thought they might have been a new type of Battle Android Trooper because of this part on the left of it's "face", but i made an incision here before i left. Forceps, please." He added, and widens the slot on one of the "eyes" showing a normal-looking one under it.

"Ar-are those scales around the socket?" One of the medics asks as they lean over.

"So it seems. Cobra's attempted to cross their soldiers with animals before, so these two and the pair that were with the Dreadnoks must mean they're at it again." Lifeline replies. "The armor is probably just to throw us off their trail. It also was sturdy enough to snap a survival knife, so I'm going to need a cast cutter if we're going to see what they did to these men."

After sawing through the helmet, they notice a small problem. "Shouldn't the back of it be falling off?" Another medic asks, causing Lifeline to tug at the front before scratching his head.

"You're starting to get on my nerves...scalpel!"

Half a later, Lifeline arrives at the relocated camp to tell Flint about the results of the necropsy. "Welcome back, what'd you find out?" Iceberg asked him as the Huey left.

"Well, it wasn't just armor they had on, and i don't think that's the complicated part, either."

"How so?" Flint asked.

"Whatever Dr. Mindbender made it of, it was almost a second skin. It took an hour and a half to get each part off of the first body." Lifeline explains. "And then there's the body itself."

"Was it a schoolyard bully of yours?" Iceberg remarked, wanting to steer the subject away from the sick bastard who turned him into an Orca last year.

"Can it."/"He's right, you wouldn't be cracking jokes when i tell you it was a repeat of what happened to you." Both Flint and Lifeline tell him just before they hear shouting behind them.

"Yess, wasss oncce a ma~aan!"/"Stop strangling me!"

"Now wha-Well, I'll be damned." Flint thinks to himself before he and the other two start running over to the most welcome sight in days.

"Look, there he is; it's Roadblock!"/"Some rescue party we turned out to be; Roadblock found us!"/"Who is it? I don't need to see clear, I'll fracture your rear!"/"Easy Roadblock, you're with friends."/"Lifeline?! Ah, Lifeline, haw~haw~haw, Lifeline, ha~ha!"

After Roadblock is given a blanket to cover himself with, Flint starts the questioning. "Now then, what happened out there, where's the rest of your team?"

"Yeah, and what's with your eyes?" Iceberg added.

"Can't this wait? He's half-dead, frostbit all over, and malnourished." Lifeline tells him causing Flint to give a short glare before giving in.

"Fine, get him fed and checked out." He says before turning around. "Iceberg, go and take that...whatever it is he had with him out of the camp, kill it and burn the corpse."

"No, don't do it, man, we need the commander alive!" Roadblock shouted as he stumbled in his blindness, causing all three to turn to him slowly.

"Commander...Cobra Commander? Are you telling me that that creature is...was the same man we've been dealing with for all these years?" Flint asks him.

"But how?"/"It has to do with those rockets we saw earlier, doesn't it?" Iceberg and Lifeline added.

Roadblock nods as his expression changes. "Afraid it is, and it's all bad biz. They're genetic bombs, Flint, all to turn us into something worse than dead. They already used one on him...and he was one of them!" He says as his voice gets louder.

"By us, you mean all seven of you?" Iceberg asked, causing Flint's hand to twitch.

"No...i mean everyone on Earth, man, it's why Cobra is after the B.E.T., so they can make 'em pop.. We-we have to tell headquarters right fucking now!" Roadblock yelled, only to let out more cursing when told they needed to wait for the satellite to get back into range.

"Calm down; and just where is the rest of them, are they...are they dead?" Flint asks him.

Knowing what he really meant, Roadblock is about to shake his head when someone else speaks up from outside the med-tent. "Joesss...ssssstill li...yessss."

"...What he said; we were chasing after them when we found a bunch of giant stalks." Roadblock explains, nodding when Flint guesses what they really were. "Next thing i know, my G.E.V. gets grabbed from below, and i get knocked out by this big dude with batwings." He added. He didn't need his sight to know the looks of recognition his friends were showing.

"You seen it, too, guys?"

"It and another individual were with the Dreadnoks a few days ago making off with Serpentor."/"and where there a bunch of people with red armor with squiggly lines on them?" Flint and Iceberg say to him.

"Yeah, he showed up outside our cell bragging about what happened, and the armored ones are what the other guys say came at them from out of nowhere. We also got a smuggled message from Zarana and Storm Shadow telling us about what that kid did."

"Them? Nevermind, last question; how did you get out of wherever you were being held?"

"That...i don't want to think about it, Dash." Despite knowing that hearing his name means he won't want to hear it either, Flint asks again. "He...Cobra Commander stopped me about a quarter of a mile infront of these trees, those fucking trees! But they ain't trees...they~they...they're al~live!" He shouts as he keels over and cries again out of fear. "I just~All of them, Shipwreck, Mainframe, Snake Eyes...Duke trusted me with them, and i just stood there pissing myself while those things...I don't want to keep remembering it, so just shoot me, ple~ase!" He said as he pounded the floor of the tent before he started snickering. "Wh~ere vines lie, Joes fly!"

"Stop that right now!" Flint shouted, and picked him up to smack him in the face, partly to stop a breakdown before it started, but while not wanting to admit it, also from being outraged at the thought that Lady Jaye may right now be getting gawked at like some trophy. "Don't ask me to do that, Marvin; if they're still alive, you did just fine. All he have to do is let Hawk know about this."

Once the satellite got close enough, Flint leads Roadblock to the console, only to see Lt. Falcon in Breaker's chair with Jinx standing next to him. "Flint...Roadblock?! Hawk's leading a strikeforce to Serpentor's homebase, a place called Cobra-La."

"Patch me through, we've gotta warn him!"

"Warn him; about what?!"

"Plant's, man. The kind that gobble ya up."

* * *

Half a day earlier at Cobra Island.

Serpentor, who is in his war-room with Destro, the Crimson Twins, Zartan, Major Bludd, and Storm Shadow, is being updated by a Tele-Viper on the Terror Drome's repairs. "All that's left is one communications console with a faulty circuit board, which should only-wait, getting word from the dockyard; sire, the Baroness has just returned."

"So, the time has come. Recall the other spies and inform all Strato-Vipers that they are summoned to central control for orders. I will have the B.E.T. this time around, this i command!"

While the pilots are on their way, the Baroness begins her report. "I vas able to locate the device's hiding place, my emperor; G.I. Joe is hiding it at a civilian security laboratory called Brainstorm armaments, inc." She tells them as she removes a mini-cam that was hidden into a duplicated belt of the stolen uniform and attaches it's memory chip to a computer terminal, showing the perimeter towers and some G.I. Joe vehicles heading past a few Abrams and Sheridan tanks into the base's motor pool.

"It will have no shortage of defenses, then."/"If we were going with conventional forces." The Twins say, with smug expressions.

"There is one more thing, however." The Baroness said as she raised a finger.

"And what may that be?" Serpentor asked with his usual impatience, only for it to be replaced with shock as she showed them all the final defensive measure.

"It's been dubbed "the superbowl"; and from vhat i overheard, each of those eight slabs are one solid foot of tungsten carbide. Even if ve get inside, it could take hours to remove it." She explains.

"Guess we'll just have to pick up the pace...as usual." Zartan replied just before the troops entered the room.

Following Serpentor's briefing of the pilots of his personal squadron and a few Crimson Guardsmen, they all leave to the airfield for final preparations when the sirens go off. "Intruder alert; firefight reported in the main armory...i repeat, intruders in the armory, all squads proceed with caution. Lockdown commencing." One Tele-Viper says, only to turn around when he hears someone behind him.

"Woah, must really suck having to talk into a mic like that all day, doesn't it?" He hears, and turns around before getting k.o.'ed by one of the intruders.

"What, why must this happen now of all times?!" Serpentor yells before they all head back inside. "Someone tell me what's going on, who dares to disrupt us on the eve of victory?!" He says into the nearest intercom.

"Joe infiltrators, four...no, five of them, my emperor. Sgt. Slaughter and a deserter are with two others. They're still exchanging fire with-wait, where is he...holy crap, he just overturned a weapons rack with his bare hands!" Storm Shadow replied.

"Nevermind that; how did they get in, and where is this straggler?"

"The-the last thing that happened before the alarm was...an A/C maintenance hatch was opened in sector 35-D; the access code used was from a...Maj. Kruithoff, of the 1st Viper Battalion."

"That was Cpl. Stratton's battalion; he must have memorized it before he and his squad was arrested we were cooperating with madam..." Destro mentioned.

"I believe i made bringing that up forbidden!" Serpentor shouted. "Continue, Storm Shadow."

"...As for the fifth Joe, he is in central control trying to contact his superiors, but he doesn't seem to notice the radio is out of commission yet." Storm Shadow continued.

"Good...You three, head to the latter area and stop him...Destro, the Baroness, and i will remain here; the battle preparations must not be halted; cobra lalalalalalalala!" Serpentor says before the Twins, Zartan, and a squad of Vipers head into the Terror Drome.

Once inside, the Twins turn to a hall on the left. "Where the hell are you going, the elevators are this way!?" Zartan tells them while pointing infront of him.

"Sure, they are..."/"...But the indoor weapons range..."/"...is this way." The Twins reply, causing him to grin wickedly after catching on.

"...Oh, yeah." He says before they head to the room where a 10 foot tall machine resembling an old S.N.A.K.E. robot is standing. "Heh-heh, here's what i think of your three laws!" He says next as he heads to the remote control rig for it. He aims the right arm to the ceiling and extends the hand to tear a hole in it before activating the thrusters in it's feet.

The Twins and the Vipers head to the floor above where they and Zartan's newest plaything reach Falcon's position. "Stand clear." Xamot says to the Vipers.

"After you." Tomax says to Zartan, who aims the left arm at the door and fires an anti-tank round, allowing them to capture Falcon almost too easily

"That's one down, sir...They said he's a Joe, right?" The Viper who bashed him asks as he helps one of the other two back on his feet.

"I think this is the same one we saw sneaking out of their stockade just before our break-in. Zarana said he called himself Falcon." Zartan mentions over the robot's speaker.

The Twins then shrug before telling Storm Shadow to relay the news to Serpentor. "Well done; but what of the rest of them?"/"They're currently holed up in sector 30-C. Do you wish for me to do away with them?"

Serpentor pauses for a moment before accepting. "They'll undoubtedly notice they're short one person before too long, go with Major Bludd and keep them busy until i can interrogate this whelp."

As Falcon is being "thanked for aiding Serpentor's rescue", Sgt. Slaughter and his Renegades are making their way past the defenders when The Sarge glances at one door. "Been here before?" Red Dog asks him.

"This leads to the cells where he was being held just before Serpentor was created." Mercer explained before the move on, only to find themselves cornered on three sides.

"Quite the homecoming, isn't it?" Storm Shadow says as he reaches for his katana.

"Spare us the damned fancy talk and tell us where Falcon is." Mercer tells him.

"Let's not and just send these dingo's to hell already." Major Bludd says aloud.

"Very well then...Wait for me when you get there!" Storm Shadow says inbetween tossing a jitte at the surveillance camera before switching to a reverse grip, skewering him before turning on the rest of the Vipers next to him.

Once the surprise wears off, Sgt. Slaughter nods to his recruits before firing at the squad to his left. Once most of the enemies are dead, they turn to the final one. "I'm not gonna bother asking what that was about, but don't think this means you're off the hook, Storm Shadow."

"For all that i have done, i would not ask it of you. The one you seek is being interrogated in the war-room, and i must also let you know that your missing seven still live." He tells them as he cuts off the Cobra emblem from his gi.

"They are?! I know someone who'll be real glad to hear that." The Sarge replies.

"I will also warn you that Serpentor has a "guest" in there, one i would not wish to meet in a dark alley."

"By guest, you mean the Bio-Viper that was with the Dreadnoks; is it related to this Cobra-La Serpentor mentioned?"

"All i can say is it's not one of Mindbender's creations this time."

"Yer not gonna believe any of this, are ya?" Red Dog asked.

"No reason not to. As long as I've been on his side, it's never been determined that he even knows how to lie." Mercer replied.

"Either way, you'd best get a move on; this whole place'll be smithereens in about six minutes." Sgt. Slaughter tells both of them.

While bullets, green beret's, and fists are flying in the Terror Drome's war-room, Zartan is walking around elsewhere after returning the robot to the testing area. "-en after i make myself king of Zartanopolis, should i have ten concubines cloned, or twelve...Eh, a better question is which one should be first...Kathy Ireland, Paula Abdul, or Scarlett?" He asks himself as he leans against a weapons rack, only to glance down when he hears a noise to his right. He leans over and sees something reminding him of the time at the World Defense Center before running as fast as he could. "Fucking deja-reve!"

As Serpentor was scrounging up replacements after ranting at the loss of 74% of his forces, including all but five of the Strato-Vipers in his fall-out capsule, the five Joes are on their way back when they see a surviving sub surface and releases a swarm of Trubble Bubbles. "Sgt. Slaughter to carrier command, hope you're not too busy watching those fireworks, cause we've got some unwanted company here."

"Is that what you Joe's call covert ops?" The Enterprise's C.O., Capt. Rittenour, asks him.

"Sorry, sir; but we had to change the plan. No time to explain, just get us back to the Slaughterhouse, P.D.Q. Over."

"...Copy that, Sgt.; birds are already in the air. Eta: two minutes. Over and out." Capt. Rittenour replied.

While waiting for their air support, Red Dog's Devilfish is clipped, causing him to jump off. Before the rest can react, Falcon turns back to dive after him. While coughing water out of his lungs, the Renegade yells at him about it, not wanting to admit how this makes him feel about his comments earlier. "What...the hell're ya...wastin' time savin' me for?!"

"You don't get to die till i get back at you for spitting in my boots the other day!" Falcon yelled back as the Enterprise's jets showed up. "Now let's get back on deck, dog-face!"

The two make it to the ship to see the other's on the cargo lift. As the first few step off, Taurus hands a little souvenir to the Captain. "What in god's name is that?" He asks as Sgt. Slaughter balks at having to see that "basketball with the kung-fu grip" again.

"That's what that goon with the batwings threw at Sarge's face, isn't it. I heard Serpentor call him Nemesis Enforcer."/"Is new weapon i believe; took it before Cobra base went bye-bye." Falcon and Taurus both say, the former thinking how it looks uglier than that haggis Lady Jaye brought to his house.

"Uh, right..I'll have it sent to the states later; in the meantime, there's a P-3 ready whenever you are."

"Thank you, sir. They may already have a head-start on us, boys, so lets hurry...Yo Joe!"

* * *

Over at the C.S.L., everyone is doing their own thing when the sirens go off. "What's that?!"/"They would show up now, wouldn't they?"/"Nevehmind dat, y'awl jes' git to yuh positions!" Stalker, Bazooka, and Beachhead say as they start running with everyone else.

"Beachhead, stay inside and coordinate the defense with Michaelmas!" Hawk ordered.

"Yes sir!" He replied and made his way to the command center, barely noticing the Rawhides(1) passing him by. "Wut're we up against?"

"One armored battalion and five squadrons of light aircraft broke through the first defense line...here, tower 25." He replied as he points to the screen Hawk and Duke were next to a little while ago. "If this is all they got, we can just sit back and watch."

"Dun' yuh git lax while ahm around, ain't no way dis is da whole thang." Beachhead warned. "How's it lookin' up dere, Joe leadeh?"

"Smooth as glass, Joe Leader Four. Going the way i like it, fighting it out so close that..." Hawk says, stopping as he notices a lone 'bubble strafing a Humvee, and noses down after it. "...I can see the whites of their beady little eyes!"

Beachhead gives a smirk until a voice on the intercom speaks up. "Air Traffic Control here...a whole shitload of bogeys just appeared on our screens from out of nowhere!"

Dr. Michaelmas orders them put on visual, rendering him and everyone else speechless as they watch strange orange and green "fighters" entering the battlezone on Cobra's side and shooting a just as strange substance at the ground forces. "Are they shooting caulk at us?!"/"I'm not sticking around to find out!"/"Sci-Fi, get your ass back in here!"/"Shoot'em down, whatever they are!" The Rawhides hear on the radio from Cover Girl, Sci-Fi, Mutt, and Duke.

"Sounds, uh, sounds like one hell of a new inning...think we should find some wheels instead?" Big Lob asks Jinx, not at all thrilled about letting her fly anything.

"Ok Chuckles, give this whirlybird a twirl!"

After seeing the Tomahawk crash, Barbecue, Leatherneck, and two random soldiers rush over to see them all alive. "You forgot a few targets for that flight sim, gunny." Law tells the second Joe.

"Did not, those things up there aren't Cobra tech."

"Guess we should'a stopped to buy some flyswattehs?" Barbecue added, only for the other two to glare at him before Chuckles points something out.

"Hmm...Leatherneck to Joe Leader Four, the enemy started pulling back all of a sudden."

"Copy dat, Leathehneck; Recondo and Airborne just menti-"/"Joe Leader, the Dreadnoks are totally making a run for **Th** **e Alamo**!"

"I see them, Footloose, we're on our way...Pour it on, Joes, we can't let them get their hands on the B.E.T.!" Hawk says after giving off a burst at The Thunder Machine, and is about to get a missile lock on the fleeing mercenaries when he sees tracers zipping past his canopy. "Bandits at six o'clock high, regroup!"

"Getting something on the enemy channels, Beachhead." Breaker says.

"Put it on speakeh." He replies, raising a brow once he hears Serpentor giving an order. "Cobra-lalala? Deploy da wut now?" He asked himself before the room started shaking.

Down on the ground, Grunt looks over his shoulder as a radar tower starts to break apart from the inside, revealing something out of one of Sci-Fi's monster movies. "Holy shit, do you see that too?!"

"Uh, ye-yeah, man, bring us in point blank...Have some'a this, freakshow; Yo...Joe?" Rock 'n Roll says as their Mauler fires off a round, only to do no apparent damage at all.

Despite seeing it lift the Mauler off the ground, Scarlett turns her Armadillo towards it, blasting away, and scowls as it shows no sign of even noticing her, only to change to a look of terror as a second monster bursts out right in her path. "Get away from her, you bulgy-eyed son of-" Duke shouts from a H.A.V.O.C. he took over after his Armadillo ran out of ammo, only for his attempt at suppressive fire to end the same way when a third pops up. "Didn't your mother tell you to wait your turn?" He thinks before letting go of the chair.

"Whatever happened to the good old days...when all we had to deal with...were Fatal Fluffies and hypnotic rock songs?!" Scarlett shouts to him, before they see Blowtorch, Thunder, Spirit, and four local soldiers wave them over.

"First those overgrown skeeters, now this?" Duke asks aloud. "Has anyone else had any luck?"

"I hit one of thae beasties, but it dove doown before i could taell if it worked." The first of the trio tells them as he points outside. All of them wondering if these monsters are to blame for their missing buddies, none of them willing to mention it.

"Duke and Scarlett are clear...Ace, can you get a lock on that thing?" Hawk asks after watching his machinegun shells bounce right off of one of the creatures as it smashes it's head at a group of random soldiers and two field medics.

"Already tried it, Hawk, it's like we're shooting goddamned blanks at them. What the hell are they made of?"

Back in the command center, Beachhead and Dr. Michaelmas look on as the Dreadnoks start pecking away at the last obstacle between them and the B.E.T. "Get somebody to move around back of them while they're...who or what is that?" The latter asks, and falls to the floor in a panic as he watches a man-bat slide the blades on his arms inbetween the slots. "Bu-but that's one foot of tungsten steel! This isn't happening...this isn't happening!"

Inside "The Alamo", as Buzzer is letting off the flare to signal Serpentor that the final phase of the operation is finished, Destro makes a mental note to add similar domes to his factories once they're usable again before he examines the B.E.T. "Breathtaking, is it not...not that the likes of you would understand." He says to Zarana while vowing never to go near that miserable excuse for an automobile again.

"Well so~rry Einstein. You gonna drive it out or should we push while you steer?" Zarana asked him while Nemesis Enforcer glances between them. Destro huffs before telling her that the Baroness downloaded the instructions while she was here.

Beachhead is just as mortified until he notices a screen showing one of the creatures with a mark and what might be blood on it's lower body. "Sp-Sparks...Sparks, zoom in on camera 38." He orders, and sees a few pieces of rebar sticking out of it's "chest". "Leadeh 4 to Leadeh 2; you see da monstehs to yuh left?"

"Yeah, why...Wait, i see it now; nice catch." Duke says, and runs over to a Silver Mirage to pull off it's sidecar's mortar. "Go for the underbelly; these things aren't invulnerable, after all!"

While the Rawhides start cheering as one the creature finally goes down, Cutter, Crankcase, Wet-Suit, and a couple of random soldiers surround it. "Watch yourselves, it might not be all the way dead yet." Crankcase said as Wet-Suit started pressing his rifle's muzzle against it when one of the soldiers begins shouting.

"Look; the mouth!"

They look to see a figure in red armor walking out of the monster's mouth, who turns toward them. "What the hell, don't tell me he was inside this thing?!" Wet-Suit asks.

"You suppose that's one of Airborne's 'red figures"?" Cutter asked next. The person appears disoriented from the blast, but before it can do anything, it gets shot in the eye. The group looks behind them to see Low-Light, Gung-Ho, and Steeler waving at them just as they all see another of the monsters breaking through a wall, followed by a gut-wrenching sight.

"Dammit, no! **The Alamo** has fallen! Come on, let's get down there and...Where'd that...Haha, he's ba...Aw shit; 'Lob, get after her!" Law says after Jinx runs down the rubble pile and over to the injured former member of their group.

At the same time, the Renegades watch as their instructor and companion are sent flying from the mortar round. "Son of a bitch; come on, brotha's, lets bust that costumed mothe..." Red Dog was saying when they and almost everyone else sees a cross between a moth and a crab passing overhead.

"Stop it, Jinx, you can't help him now!"/"Hanashite! I won't lose him again...Vin~cent!" Big Lob and Jinx yelled after the fuel-pipe exploded, both struggling until witnessing the worst moment so far.

As Doc was informing General Hawk of the theft and Duke's status, Law walks up to Mercer. "Rawhide lead officially welcomes Renegade lead to hell on earth."

"Heh...took you long enough." Mercer replied as the two shook hands.

"You two met before?" Tunnel Rat asks.

"I just worked up the nerve to rejoin their M.P.'s when that stuff with that cooky old abuela and the "face-swapper machine" happened. Mercer here was one of the survivors." Law explained before Hawk showed up. He then heads over to someone else after Duke's last "yo joe". "Hey; we've...been talking just now."

"What do you want, Law?" Falcon asked.

"We...we want you to know that i just asked Beachhead to transfer you back with us."

"So I'm back in with you jer...with you again?" Falcon asked next.

"Fraid so, lead." Law replied, with a smirk.

"Oh, great...wait; lead?"/"You're giving up your spot?" Falcon and Jinx both ask.

"What do you say; we amigos again, Falcon?" Law asked.

After glancing at Chuckles, Big Lob, Tunnel Rat, and to the Renegades behind him, Falcon looks to Jinx before he replies. "Request granted...Chris."

As Mercer, Taurus, and Red Dog look on, Falcon and the other five put their hands together. "Rawhides forever, Yo Joe!"

* * *

While the Joes are mourning their fallen fellow, Dr. Michaelmas walks over to them. Despite seething at the loss of 162 personnel, every one of his vehicles, as well as every building damaged because of these people, he restrains himself. "...What happens now, General?" He asked.

"I know it's not worth much, if anything; but i apologize for all this. We'll compensate you however we can." Hawk replies as both look around.

"Don't bother. Just...just go. Just, please, get as far away from here as possible." Dr. Michaelmas tells him before walking off to see if any of the lab's phones still work so he can get someone to remove the tank-monsters and mystery aircraft.

As they all wait for the Green-shirts to arrive with a transport plane, Hawk heads over to Sgt. Slaughter. "I assume this had something to do with the fact-finding mission you were given."

"Yes sir...sorry sir. We had to alter it and blow up the Terror Drome when we overheard them say they found this place. I didn't want to risk giving our location away by warning you, General." He explains before wiping his eyes. "I~i never should ha~have...I should have killed that bastard when i first saw him; now Duke's~dead,~the B~E.T.'s gon..." He said to himself before punching a piece of debris over and over.

"That's enough; none of this is your fault. Just get a hold of yourself, son. We won't let Cobra get away with this, but first, we need you to just settle down." Hawk told him.

* * *

As the Joes are returning to their H.Q., a team of Garter Snakes are lowering the B.E.T. into a freighter's cargohold while everyone but Serpentor watches. The Cobra Emperor is brooding in the hideout's main office after having smashed most of the furniture. "Why! I've avenged my previous humiliation, struck yet another blown to G.I. Joe's morale, and slain the latest in a millennia long list of rivals, so why?; how can i, who has killed hundreds of enemies in hundreds of lifetimes, suddenly feel so unsatisfied...tell me!" He yells to the empty room.

* * *

Once back at Joe H.Q., Scarlett immediately makes her way back to her quarters and locks the door. After glancing around a bit out of instinct, she spots a note on the bathroom counter and picks it up to see Lady Jaye's handwriting. Note to self, out of floss. 

She starts snickering at it for a few seconds until looks at the mirror. For a moment she sees Snake Eyes, Lady Jaye, and Duke grinning at her before they are replaced by dead versions of themselves, causing her to breakdown and scream, smashing the mirror before collapsing into a fetal position on the floor, not knowing if she would ever see them again, only knowing Cobra had taken Duke again, knowing he wouldn't coming back again.

In the monitor-room, Hawk listened with Sparks, and Dial-Tone before leaving for his office. Once there, he goes for a drawer and pulls out the photo again, staring at it before sighing and heading to the hallway outside the Joe-ette's room, where Dr. Rich and the remaining first generation Joes are gathered. "Anything, Rich?"

"General Hawk, sir; she locked herself in. Should we get a plasma torch from-"

"No, that won't be needed. Just leave this to me." Hawk said before getting as close to the door as he could. "Scarlett?"/"Go away, i don't~want~to hear any st~stiff upper lip talk right now."/"Alright, i won't; i just want you to see this." He tells her, and gulps before he slips the photo under the door. After a few seconds, he hears her walking towards him, only to hear running, then the sound of something hitting the door, followed by..."Clear out!" Hawk shouted as he jumped away just before the door exploded.

As the other Joes look on in confusion, Scarlett emerges from the hole as the sprinklers activate, dousing all but the flames of hatred in her eyes as she tosses her crossbow aside to lift him up and shove him into a wall. "Where are they?!" She screamed as loud as she could as she pressed a pair of scissors at his throat.

The other Joes glance around in shock until Dr. Rich steps up to intervene. "Ho-hold on a second, Scarlett, please calm down and put the scissors away first."

"I won't-he lied to us-he has tuh die!" She shouted at him before moving Hawk infront of her. "Y'all don't agree, den take a look at dis!" She continued as she made him raise the photo: a printout of a satellite image showing a winged figure holding what appeared to be Cobra Commander, six darkly colored ovals, and a few other figures Gung-Ho recognizes.

"...Wait, da red ones; ah saw Low-light pickin' off one of dem...Hawk knew dis da whole time?!" He asks as the other Joes pass the photo around before Hawk lowers his head and makes a terrible confession of how he ended up with it when he went to Washington to make his report of the surprise attack.

"I don't want to admit it, but while...inbetween D.O.D. meetings, Col. Brekhov walks up to me dressed like some homeless person; says this was taken by a soviet spy satellite after they and China launched a joint program following rumors from all over of "devil dragons" like the one that took off with the B.E.T. last night. They spotted a trail of smoke and zoomed in to see that. I show it to the C.I.A. and...well, you can guess what they told me." Hawk tells them.

"Seven Joes for an army of giant creepy crawlies." Scarlett said for all of them. "What the hell kind of decision is that?!"

"One i didn't want to make anymore than you, dammit; it's because of the timing that we have to get them first!" Hawk yelled back. "There's already rumors that the communists got those monsters or even some of the pods up there, so if they beat us in this race, it could reverse their losses from Afghanistan and keep the cold war going into the 90s, even the millennia afterwards; and don't get me started on if Iraq, or Libya, or North Korea find out!" Hawk added.

The Joes all glance at each other until Wild Bill blinks. "Uh, what sorta pods ya talkin' about, General?" He asks, causing Hawk to grimace, spared for the moment when Dial-Tone's voice interrupts.

"General Hawk, I've identified an energy source; it's definitely coming from the B.E.T., Cobra's got it somewhere in the Himalayas."

Hawk heads to the nearest intercom. "Understood, Dial-Tone. Have Flint informed on the double."

"Sorry sir, but Sparks hasn't been able to reach him." He replied.

"...Call everyone to the briefing-room, then." Once everyone was seated, Hawk begins. "Joes, you must know by now of what i have been keeping from you. It's a stain I'll likely never be able to remove; but that cannot be allowed to distract us, especially now that we are in a race against time." He tells them before bringing up an image of where Dial-Tone's "energy source" was coming from. "For years we have been under the impression that the Terror Drome was Temple Alpha; that was incorrect, this is that site. Any questions...Bazooka?"

"What do you mean by race against time; is it part of why they want it?" Bazooka asked, just as upset as everyone else is once he heard apart Hawk's secret while he was on the phone letting Taeko and the tyke know he was fine.

"I'm afraid that's it exactly." Hawk replied before Slip-Stream raised a hand. "Yes?"

"Would that photo we've been shown mean that...that our missing seven are dead, General Hawk?" He asked.

"That...is difficult to say, and not just for the obvious reason. If those six ovals were what i think they were, then yes. On the other hand; if they were bodybags, why would they put fallen enemies in them instead of their own troops?" Hawk tells him before Wild Bill asks about the pods again.

"Hawk, wait a sec."/"Sit down, we can't keep up this charade anymore." Hawk told Beachhead before continuing. "We, and the Secretary-General himself witnessed two biologists in a sealed room examining what one of them identified as a large fungus pod that Senator Flim delivered. The room's temperature must have thawed it out, because it later exploded and released a cloud of spores, cau...causing them to be mutated into some form of mindless zombie snake creatures. After they were put down, the hall leading to it was bricked up for the next hundred years, and we were ordered not to speak of it." He explained. "We believe Cobra took the B.E.T. to cause the same mutation on a world-wide scale from the safety of that dome."

As the Joes discuss this, Hawk calls for Sparks to put the U.N. on the line. "Mr. Secretary-General."

"General Hawk, I've heard of what happened from Dr. Michaelmas...He had the Hibbentrope institute called in afterwards; and you have our condolences for Duke's loss, but we must focus on the threat at hand." SG. de Cuellar tells him.

"Yes sir; this won't mean much, but Sgt. Slaughter and his team overheard Serpentor mention something called Cobra-La. The way he said it indicated it as a location-" Hawk informed him.

"In the Himalayan mountains, we know...as do the Chinese." SG. de Cuellar replied. "The security council and i were informed by their representative that an airforce recon plane spotted this." He explained, and showed an image of a darkly colored triangle surrounded by tall spires resembling the night club Dial-Tone, Wet-Suit, and Leatherneck were at. "Their analysts, and ours, believe the towers to be some form of rocket launch system. As for the spot in the wall, it seems to be a tunnel entrance. It's approximately ten feet by eight feet, and twenty miles on their side of the mountain range."

After running a hand down his face, Hawk nods. "What else did they say, sir?"

"They agreed to allow you to enter their territory on these conditions: 1. you allow half a company of men from that new unit they formed last year to accompany you. 2. we give 50% of the prisoners and material within this "Cobra-La". The SG. said next.

"And the B.E.T. is behind door number three, right." Hawk replied. "What's the plan for if those spore-pods go off?"

"You had strict ord...If that occurs, the response is a coordinated carpet bombing with bunker-busters followed by launches from every nuclear missile site in range of that region."

"...Understood, sir. How much time till then?"

"We've estimated that the pods will reach maturation temperature within forty-eight hours. Your orders are to stop that machine before then, or take out as many combatants as you can before the spores are released. If we don't hear from you by then, we will launch. That is all." The SG. tells him before he closes the channel.

After letting out a sigh, Hawk turns around. "We have our orders; no turning back now...Prepare to move out."

Following the exchange between him, Beachhead, and Lt. Falcon, the Renegades walk up to him as the Joes leave for the armory. "Tell ya what, brotha; we'll bag the bastard's noggin for ya, maybe toss it back n' forth when we get back?" Red Dog offered before Scarlett cut in, too driven for payback to even consider letting Falcon get a chance despite deserving it more on some level.

"As much as I'd pay to see that, better pray that i don't get to him first, because after what he did to me, i won't even leave an eyelash."

While the Joes are in the hall, Sgt. Slaughter speaks up. "That was a real shitty move just now, Beachhead."

"Dun' give me dat. Ah know damn well da boy deserves it, but dere's too much at stake rait now fuh vendetta's; dat goes fuh da four of yuh, as well." Beachhead says as he looks back at the Renegades and Scarlett.

* * *

After ten hours and two midair refuelings, the Joe's transport reaches Nepalese airspace along with an Indian Mirage 2000. "Escort Lead to G.I. Joe, we are breaking off and returning to base. Shubh kaamanaen, and may Durga's blessing be upon you. Over and out." The pilot says before veering off.

"Sveekaar kiya, escort. Over and out." Lift-Ticket replies, and looks out ahead, wondering if there was any chance Flint, Iceberg, and Lifeline are down there looking back, before he sees something else. "Hey, Dial-Tone; is that it?"

Seeing where he is pointing, Dial-Tone nods. "That's it alright, no mistake. I'll go tell Hawk." He says, and runs to the back. "Sir, we have it in visual range." He tells him before heading back. "Hawk, we got a couple of Flankers coming up on an intercept course; they say to adjust heading and land at Chengdu field." He says a few minutes later.

"...Do as they say." Hawk told him. Once they land, they are greeted by the base commander and a few others.

"General Hawk of G.I. Joe?" The C.O. asks, and motions to the people next to him after Hawk nods. "These men will be under your temporary command for this operation; i trust **you** will "go above and beyond" to hold up **your** end of the bargain?" He asks next while grinning at him.

"Oh, **you** don't have to worry about **us** going back on **our** word." Hawk replies while doing so as well while the Joes offload the Snowcat behind him. He notes that fewer of them than he expected show much reaction as Beachhead and Sgt. Slaughter walk up alongside him.

Another of the Chinese officers steps forward. "I'm Col. Lu Wen of the Guangzhou MRSFU. Many of us have been waiting for **a moment** **like** this, General Hamk." He says as he extends a hand.

"Hawk, actually." Hawk replies, somehow just knowing the slip was on purpose. "I'm sure you have; just follow our lead, Colonel." He says next while the two shake hands while the C.O. sends some personnel to hook the Snowcat up to one of the base's Mil Mi-17 helicopters. "If you don't mind, we'd best get this started. Load up, men!"

"Yo Joe!"

"Quántǐ bùduì zhǔnbèi chūfā!"/"Shì de, xiānshēng!"

As the Joes and their counterparts board the other helicopters, Hawk makes a quick trip to the base's radio room to check-in with the Rawhides. "Golf Hotel to Lima Foxtrot, come in. Over."

"Lima Foxtrot here, have you reached **the stadium** yet? Over." Falcon asked.

"Almost, we're just getting ready to leave **the gas station**. Any word from Sierra or Romeo? Over." Hawk asked him.

"Sorry, Golf Hotel; they're not very talkative. Will keep trying. Over." Falcon replied.

"...Copy that, Lima Foxtrot. Over and out." Hawk tells him before heading back outside.

After another long flight, they finally reach a base-camp at a predesignated L.Z. One of the men walks up to speak with Col. Lu first. "Capt. Kuang(2) says there's been no sign so far of enemy activity since the creature you described was spotted." He says after a short conversation.

Knowing that isn't exactly a good sign in this case, Hawk just nods after taking a look through some offered binoculars. "I see...that's one ugly looking garden over there, wouldn't you say, Col.?" He asked once he saw how different it looks compared to the blurry spot on the photo.

"According to the reports, those towers just started appearing all around the dome's perimeter in the last few years; thousands of them."

"Not just here, then?" Hawk replies.

"No, it seems there's just as many on the Nepalese side. As for the hatches, we've counted thirty, both on the rim and on the upper surface." Col. Lu told him.

"Right, let's go and ring the doorbell, shall we." Hawk says, and they all head over.

As memories of the jungles far to the south-east creep up in on most of the Joes as they pass the "trees", all of them glance in every direction. "There's something happenin' here, what it is ain't exactly clear, there's a-" Rock n' Roll mumbles to himself until Tollbooth elbows him.

"There a problem, Spirit?" Deep Six asks.

"This place; it gives the same feeling of anger as the night Serpentor escaped."

"It smells like shit here, doesn't it, Alpine?" Bazooka asks his friend.

"What ya gonna do when we see Brownie again?" Cover Girl asks Scarlett.

"If we see her again...Pelt her until she's a snow-Joe?" She replied, only to regret it when it makes her think of Snow Job. A feeling that is short-lived once they reach the entrance.

"Alright, men; it may not be much to look at, but this is it, Temple Alpha." Hawk says as he stands up. "We've been through hell and back for this moment; we may not know they have in there, but will we let that stop us?" He asks.

"No sir!" They all reply.

"Outstanding; not every Joe has made it over the years. Ripcord, Zap, Flash, Frostbite, Snow-Job, and Duke...them and all those Green-shirts. Did they die for nothing?"

"No sir!"

"Will we sit back and let Cobra take any more from us?"

"No sir!"

"That's right...Rock n' Roll, Gung-Ho; fire when ready!" Hawk ordered.

"Yo Joe!" The two reply, and set up a fifty cal. After letting off a full burst, they all watch as the holes fill right back up.

"What? No one said it would be that easy." Hawk says as he is glanced at by Col. Lu. He then orders the machinegun removed, and for Blowtorch to burn it down, only for that to fail as well. "Damn thing's like Fort Knox...nah, forget i said that. Why don't you just lift the whole dome up, Sgt. Slaughter?"

"Afraid you're asking the wrong one." He replied.

"Pardon?"

"Yeah, I'm just a substitute. The me from this universe is on vacation."

"...Do i even want to know?" Col. Lu asks as he looks at the two.

"Probably best to pretend you didn't hear that." Hawk tells him before getting back on topic. "Guess we'll just get in the old fashioned way. Leatherneck, Wet-Suit; break out the C4."

"Yes sir...Try not to get your hand tied up, jarhead."/"Eh, speak for yerself, got eight of 'em after all." The two say before heading back. "All yers, Scarlett." Leatherneck says as Wet-Suit hands her the detonator.

"Thank you, both of you." She tells them. "This one's for you, Conrad. Watch our back's." She says softly, and set the explosives off.

Even before the smoke clears, the race begins. As the Joes rush in, Col. Lu turns to his soldiers. "Bùyào ràng měiguó rén yǒngyǒu suǒyǒu de lèqù. Shìbīngmen, qiánjìn!"

At the same time, a few Tele-Vipers are at a console inside when one speaks up. "I'm getting something on listening device at ground entrance 63; running it through the database...Got it, plastic explosive...Tele-Viper Van Auken calling Destro; the Joes are here, and judging by the number of footsteps, i don't think they're alone."

"Understood Tele-Viper, order all personnel to remain on standby until further orders." Destro replied before informing Serpentor, who rushes off the Golobulus.

* * *

On the other side of the planet at Joe H.Q., Falcon is once again trying to get through when they contact him. "Flint...Roadblock?! Hawk's leading a strikeforce to Serpentor's homebase, a place called Cobra-La."

"Patch me through, we've gotta warn him!"

"Warn him; about what?!"

"Plant's man, the kind that gobble ya up."

* * *

Back at the tunnel, Hawk is watching the end of the tunnel getting closer when he hears something that goes from good to horrific. As he looks up at the "forest" Roadblock is telling him about, he sees what at first seemed to have been growths until he realizes there are four of them with what might be a fifth halfway out of view. "Get back, halt; watch out!"/"Hey, let go!"/"Ahh!"/"Get this shit off me!"/"Zhěnggè sēnlín hái huózhe! Tuìchū-！"/" Çıkar şunu, çıkar şunu!" Flint, his team, Lt. Falcon, and Jinx hear when they suddenly see Hawk scooting over from shattered glass just before the line went to static.

While Jinx is informing the other four Rawhides as they walk in, Flint sighs and turns to Iceberg. "Give me a hand with **him** , will you, please?" He asks, and speaks to the recruits again after a few seconds. "Look at Cobra Commander...Those orbiting pods contain degenerative spores, and if the B.E.T. isn't shut down, the pods'll open and release enough spores to mutate every man, woman, and child on Earth!"

After another ten hours, the Rawhides arrive at Flint's camp. "I never thought I'd be glad to see you show up, Falcon."

"Thanks, Flint; now Roadblock, how are we going to get in to save Hawk and the others?"

"Cobra Commander is the only one who can tell us."

Along the way, the Rawhides are told how the spores seem to work. "From what Roadblock was told, they go after what are called Dendritic cells; they're a kind of guide cell which is closest to the skin and-"/"Skip the lecture, Lifeline."/"...They take those over and force the immunity cells to "gnaw" on every other one until they revert to ancient versions of themselves."

"Not to sound like I'm on **his** side, but how long does he have?" Lt. Falcon asks him.

"If Roadblock's track of time is right, the fact that these "Cobra-La" people made themselves warm-blooded, and depending on if there's a time limit to it, I'd say two or three more days before he is reduced to atoms. And sadly, even if i had our most advanced medicine, i couldn't stop it." Lifeline replied as all the Rawhides glanced at the once feared enemy leader before the topic turned to how Roadblock had been blinded, and had been told the name of the being who was responsible.

They then get to how long they have till the U.N. takes over. "Let's see, Hawk was given 2 days; which was about 25 hours ago, so that gives us 23 hours until they start launching." Lt. Falcon tells Flint.

"Sounds about right, but we've beat the clock before, so we'll just do that again...We'll save them, kid; Hawk, Sgt. Slaughter, Lady Jaye, Duke, even Beachhead if he asks me nicely." Flint replied, only for Lt. Falcon to stop.

"About that, Flint...there's...there's something we have to tell you." He said, and explained everything they missed during the last few days. All of it.

"No...no way man...Ain't no way Duke's dead, you take it back, sucka, before i-"/"Marvin, stop it right now; putting him out of the fight isn't going to bring Conrad back, so please, put him down." Roadblock and Flint say, just before Tunnel Rat starts to gag.

"I've crawled over a lot'a groady shit in my life, but that's just disgusting."/"What's the mat...ohmygod, his arm just fell off!" He and Iceberg say as they see one of Cobra Commander's limbs at Roadblock's feet while Order sniffs it and backs away.

Despite that, Lifeline gives a short prayer for Duke before continuing another half mile before Cobra Commander looses his other arm, then his voice, then Tunnel rat's discovery. "Look there, Swampfires, seven of them."/"Shouldn't there be an eighth?"/"Zartan must be upstairs with the rest of them...Tunnel Rat, wait here for thirty seconds, then swim in to distract them." Flint and Big Lob say.

"No problemo." Tunnel Rat tells him and gives a thumbs up as they start diving.

Once the Dreadnoks were overpowered, Flint begins the questioning. "Alright, people, you know the drill; how far away are the hostages?"

"...Forty or so miles from 'ere." Zarana says after noting that Mainframe didn't escape after all.

"Wot, dun' tell 'em dat, afteh wot dey did tah da boss!" Torch shouts at her, only for Zandar to bump the back of their heads together.

"We're the bosses now, remember?"/"Beh." The two say before the latter explains. "Brother Zartan's dead; after the Terror Drome was destroyed, they found one of his shoulder pads amongst the rubble. There's no gemstone big enough to make what these creature's are planning worth following anymore."

"I heard about Major Bludd and Storm Shadow; but i didn't see Zartan while i was conscious, maybe the other four did." Lt. Falcon says when Flint looks to him for confirmation. "Best watch your backs, guys; he could be anywhere."

"What, you mean you don't trust me anymore, Falcon?" Zarana asks...in a voice that only two of them recognized.

"Heather?!, You little bitch, this is all your fault!" Lt. Falcon yells as he raises his rifle at her just before Chuckles and Law hold him back.

"That's enough, both of you!" Flint says before returning to the questions. "What do you want in exchange for this, Zarana?"

"You want that broad of yer's back, right? If you untie us and follow my directions, then you get her, and i get Mainframe." She tells him. "Deal?"

"What about the rest of you?" Flint asked first.

The other Dreadnoks only shrug. "If life as we know is gonna kick da bucket, the gem'll be nuttin' but a bloomin' paperweight." Buzzer replied.

"Yeah, dey don't got no money, and da girls 'ave big creepy fangs, and..." Torch added.

"Alright, alright, we get the picture." Flint tells them. After a short debate, the Joes agree to the terms. "Deal. Watch your airspeed with these, Rawhides; a Swampfire is no Dragonfly...Now, where's the B.E.T.?" He asks her as they head for them.

"They took it to the courtyard of Golobulus's palace. It's this big ugly thing in a buildin' that looks like a head sticking out of the central pillar with a bunch of horns and a runway about the size of a football field."

"Golobulus; Roadblock mentioned that name on the way here." Flint says, recalling that and how he said Cobra Commander mentioned Serpentor being the name of the scout who found the dome so many millennia ago. "But forget that, let's take off and finish this, people. Yo Joe!" He tells them. "Just hold on a bit longer, Alison, I'm almost there." He thinks to himself.

"Yo Joe!" They, and Zarana, say back as they take their seats.

After a half-hour flight, Zarana taps Flint's shoulder and points up at the first stone bridge they see. They and the rest glance and sneer at the sight of the "trees", and their friends suspended against the trunks. "My god; Fal', do you think they're-"/"Don't even think of finishing that, kid."/"Cut the chatter, you two." Big Lob, Iceberg, and Flint say. "Just nose down and pick your targets."/"And keep an eye on your prop's; wouldn't want any of our buddies to get the big chop." Lt. Falcon and Roadblock add.

"Roger that!"

"Then let them have it; all units, open fire!"

"Yo Joe!"/"Watch your six, they're shooting that nasty spaghetti stuff again!"/"Spaghetti stuff?"/"Big Lob's hit; Jinx, Iceberg, swing around and cover him." They all say before Big Lob jumps for Flint's and Zarana's chopper as his crashes into the "trees".

"Hell yeah; think I'll get on a cereal box for that?" He asks right before they start going down. "Aw, crap!" Following the crash, he and Flint watch the last of the "trees" fall, the elation fades though when they looks closer. "Uh, why aren't they moving?"

"Come on, baby, get up...please don't be-" Flint says to himself before both hear a yelp behind them. "Zarana?"

"I th-ah! I'm definitely...pretty sure i busted my arm just now." She tells him while holding it.

Big Lob then heads over. "Let me see...She's right, Flint; looks real bad." He says before clearing his throat. "Don't uh, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I'm gonna need your bra." He asked, only for her to look away and tell them she doesn't normally wear them when not disguised. "...Fine, g-guess I'll...I'll use this then." He says as he reaches for a vine after poking it to make sure it's "dead".

"Making a splint?" Flint asks him while firing into the oncoming enemy.

"Yeah. Something my grampa did once, always said he did this for a squadmate in Korea after their jeep crashed, so he hacked up his sleeve to do this. It's part of why i enlisted." He explains. Once he's done, they hear an explosion. Expecting it was another Swampfire crashing, Flint looks around until he sees the tide turning.

* * *

On the other side of the battlezone, the captured Joes begin to react to the yelling and shooting; Torpedo first, then Dusty, Sparks, Red Dog, and everyone else. "...So, you still breathe, Snake Eyes?"/"Ok, no more reading that sort of manga for me."/"I might never eat salad ever again."/"Rise and shine, 'Country." Spirit, Sci-Fi, Ace, and Cover Girl say as they get up.

Shipwreck also wakens to see Alpine, one random Chinese soldier, Lady Jaye, and Tripwire. After kicking the nearest "tree" and a brief chat with his shoulder muses, Shipwreck flicks away the bad one and tends to her first. "Come on, up and at 'em, Lady."

"...Sh...Shipwreck? This must not be heaven then." She says before gasping and shuffling back. "The trees! No,getawayfromthem!"

"Woah, calm down already; see, they're dead...somehow." He says as he kicks it again.

"A-alright...Guess Dusty's plan would have been a dud, huh?" She asks as she looks around before helping him with Thunder and Junkyard jr. "And what's with all the P.L.A. guys?"

"They loaned us some back-up, for all the good that did." Thunder explained.

A few feet away, Hawk opens his eyes to see Heavy Metal and a second Joe. "Mainframe? So the six of you really are alive."

"Well, make dat five since we ain't seen Roadblock yet, General." Beachhead tells him as he walks over.

"Oh, he must be with Flint; just talked with him a minute ago...have any of you seen Bazooka?" Hawk asks him after looking in a certain direction, and heads over to him when Beachhead points to his left. "Bazooka, get up on the Snowcat and blast those sons of bitches!"

"Yes sir!" Bazooka replies, and climbs up to give a different kind of wake-up call to the forces heading for Flint and Lt. Falcon.

"Wh-what the hell was that just now?!" Big Lob asks after he and Flint see an explosion behind the enemy lines before looking back. "Hey, where'd she go?"

"Forget her; the ref just called this game into overtime...Now's our chance, Joes, we got 'em boxed in!" Flint shouted, and as he makes his way into the fight, he sees her. "Lady Jaye!"

While watching Cross-Country throw a Bowie knife into the back of Crimson Guardsman struggling with Col. Lu, she sees him. "Flint? Flint!" She shouts after dropping a Blue-shirt, and runs towards him.

"What kept ya?" Leatherneck shouts to him before he sees a goon in red armor hitting Wet-Suit. "Hey, nobody punches that squid but me!"

Flint rushes past him and Sgt. Slaughter when he sees both of the Twins leap inbetween him and her. "Hahaha, as much as we do so..."/"...enjoy reunions; you'll have to..."/"... get past us, first." Both of them say, and punch at the two Joes. The four of them go at it for a few seconds only for half of them to end up being pushed back to back before both take a pair of right hooks.

As the Twins go down, the two lock eyes before Lady Jaye speaks first. "Bend over!" She tells him, and places a hand on his back to plant her bootprint into a Viper's face. "How long's it been?"

"Five, maybe six days." He replies as he passes her the spare javelins he'd been holding onto.

"Did i miss much? Besides your handsome face, i mean." She asks as she blocks a Viper swinging her rifle.

"Not really; Beachhead still stinks, dogs still chase cars." He replies.

"Pfft...were you worried?"

"...I was."

"I'm sorry...again."

"No, i am; I'm the one who talked you into it, remember?"

The two say no more until they hear Quick Kick nearby. "Holy Tsuchinoko, Batman!"

"What...seesh, and i thought that thing with the four heads was gross." Lady Jaye says when they see a big snake with way more eyes than it should have.

"I wonder what the locals use that for...long story." Dusty tells Footloose as it passes them, neither knowing who they're staring at.

In another part of the field, Zarana is looking about amidsts the fallen "trees" when she sees Mainframe covered in the "spaghetti stuff" with one Royal guard and two Vipers. "Hey, got one of 'em, did ya?" She asks as she walks out, raising her hands when they aim at her for a second.

"Wha-oh, right...Sorry 'bout that, thought it was another Joe; we may be in a jam right now, but even offing one of them may be enough, wouldn't you say?" One of the Vipers asks her while he tries to say something despite being gagged.

After twitching an eye, she nods. "Maybe, but you let me handle that; the other Dreadnoks are gone, go and avenge them."

"Yes ma'am. Cobra!" The two say as they run off.

"What about you, though?" She asks when she sees the guard staying put. It shakes it's head and taps it's blade against the ground. "Damn robot-zombie-freak." She thinks before pointing randomly. "Behind ya!" She shouts, only to get a knife out and slit it's throat when it looks back. "Wrong way, dumbass." She said before cutting Mainframe loose.

He however doesn't appear so grateful. "Give me one good reason why i shouldn't." He says as he grabs the guard's rifle, only to drop it. "Ow, did it just sting me?!"

"They told us they've got an internal IFF, so only they can use them. Even if it didn't..." She tells him. She then hands him her knife and moves it to her neck while moving his other hand to her abdomen. "...Which of us would you pick first?"

"Us? Wait a minute, Zee; you-you mean you're..." He asks as he drops the knife and looks down a bit before looking back up to see her smile at him. "H-h-how long?"

"17 days before Serpentor's first attempt to nab that big gizmo; and that was a week ago." She replies as she drops the expression.

"Dammit woman, you went through all that while you're...with my...with our...and you even broke an arm, what's the hell's wrong with you?!"" He yells at her until both hear the other Joes rushing off. "Know what, forget it; what do we do now?!"

"There's still one more Swampfire down at a stream about forty miles from here." She tells him. "Flint and eight others got the rest of them totaled on the way here."

"...Fine, lets just get the hell out of dodge, already; let them handle th-." He tells her before she shoves his face into hers.

"Just as long as we find a place with a decent air filter; I'll explain on the way." She replied before they started running.

"String us up like laundry, will you?!" Hawk says as he strangles one of the red armored figures before Lt. Falcon shouts to him.

"General Hawk, we've got to shut down the B.E.T.!"

"Then let's do it, soldier! Yo Joe!"

"Xiǎoduì 1 bǐ 3, qiánjìn!4 Xiǎoduì, quèbǎo zhège wèizhì!"

As the Joes and their allies respond as one and make their way to the big light-show, several of their surrounding start to move. "Dang, even dem in...infrastructure's is alive!" Cross Country said as a stopsign leaned back and tried to smash him while Mercer, Red Dog, and Tunnel Rat run past him.

Not far away, Snake Eyes, Deep Six, Recondo, and Chuckles are running from a more familiar animal. "What kind of messed up Rhino is he supposed to be?!" The third one asks.

"Arsinoitherium...i actually stayed awake for history class, so sue me!" The second one replied.

 _"You seen Duke anywhere?"_ Snake Eyes signs after they duck inside a hole shot into one of the tube-shaped creatures Mainframe pointed out a while back.

 _"Please, don't ask me that."_ Chuckles replies. After a few seconds, Snake Eyes runs out of hiding towards the animal and pulls out a kusari-gami before jumping on it's back and getting the chain in it's mouth to force it to ram into one of the crab-like legs of a giant boulder-shaped monster.

Up on the runway infront of the palace, Hawk has just ordered Lt. Falcon and Jinx to leave him behind for the final objective when he notices they're being followed by a big snake. Assuming it's a smaller version of the giants from Brainstorm armaments, he is about to make it his last kill only to find his clip is out, and is about to reach for one of his grenades. "If this is where the party ends, atleast it'll go out with a bang." He tells himself when he hears an explosion infront of him. He sees one of the spiders bleeding from it's left, as well as Chuckles, standing near the ledge with Gung-Ho, and..."Roadblock!" He shouts as he sees the last of the trio join in.

"Yo Joe; ga lee General, everythang here's ahmost as ugly as dat dumb Russian bear." The second one say while they make their way to him.

"While that is true, what about you?" Roadblock asked Hawk.

"Just a little disagreement with the bouncers, that's all." He replied after he finished reloading. "You tried, son." He added after noticing Roadblock's expression.

"Thanks, sir." Roadblock tells him, before another question. "Is what i heard true, though, is Duke really..."

"...That Falcon might live." Was all Hawk said.

While that is going on, Flint and Tollbooth are shooting at an overgrown ant after it bit a Chinese Pvt. in half when the latter points to the other Joe's right. "Flint, yer gal!" Flint looks over to see a giant lizard with what looks like a funnel on it's back heading toward Lady Jaye, Sparks, Wild Bill, and Slip-Stream. They are too busy with a giant mantis, so he pulls out his survival knife and throws it at the monster's left eye. She runs over to him as the other three wave and go back to dealing with at the bug.

Resisting the urge to be on the safe side, Flint motions for them to run around and shoot at both sides of it and meet up at it's tail. Once that's done, they rush in to fire away at it's spine. "Hurry up and die, you oversized suitcase!" Lady Jaye yells after she ditches her rifle and thrusts a taser javelin into it and keeps stabbing until it breaks. "Do you hear me; fucking die already!" She screams at it before Flint puts a hand on her shoulder, only to turn and take a stance out of reflex, but after a few seconds, she drops the weapon and throws herself at him. "D...Dashiell!"

"It was that bad, huh?" He asks softly as she buries her face in his chest.

"It~it was so awful...they came~out of nowhere~all around us, with that noise...those~those soulless eyes...then Cobra Comman~ander, and the vines...oh god, they were all over us so fast...they were choking me, Flint!" She tells him while sobbing. Unable to tell her about Duke, he just keeps stroking her back until Slip-Stream shouts to them saying the big light just winked out.

As they are walking out to see, Law is with Ace, Spirit, Dial-Tone, and a few Chinese soldiers with renewed morale while they are surrounding a giant beetle. "你们总是这样吗？" One of the latter asks while reloading a Type 69 RPG.

"No idea what you just said, but I'm gonna assume it's not about my haircut!" Ace said when they notice the light from the palace starting up even brighter than before. "What the hell?!"

"No way; no!" Law yells as they start dragging him away. "¡Déjame ir!...Vincent! Kimi!"

"Everybody fall back over the bridge; fall back!" Hawk shouts. "Somebody get that piece of junk out of the way!"

As Gung-Ho and Roadblock are shoving the wrecked Snowcat off the ledge, Flint and Col. Lu are waving them along when the former sees Lady Jaye stumbling. After helping her up, they make it out just as the bridge is struck behind them. Once the smoke clears, they join the rest in cheering the outcome. "Yo Joe!"/"Rénmín gònghéguó shènglì, dìqiú de shènglì!" The various Joes, and Col. Lu's surviving soldiers say while Freedom screeches and Order and Junkyard jr. howl before Flint and Lady Jaye walk over to Hawk and Col. Lu.

"What do you intend to tell your superiors, Colonel?" They hear Hawk ask.

"...Considering how big that was just now, I'd say you it'll be the same thing you'll have to say to yours." Col. Lu replies while smirking at him.

"Sir, i don't want to rain our the parade, but..."

"What's the matter, son?"

"Well, we...Lady Jaye and i...we're sort of...married." Flint confessed.

While he is explaining that to Hawk, Quick Kick is dusting himself off. "Not a bad workout if i do say so myself." He says aloud.

"Hey, Magellan!" He hears from Shipwreck behind him, and turn to see him, Dusty, and Snake Eyes.

"What was that you were saying?" The second one asked. "This way out, wasn't it?"

"Aw, nertz...Look, is that Yeti juggling Trubble Bubbles?!" He asks them, and runs away when they turn around.

"Why that little..."/ _Get him!/"_ Where ya going? We only want to quick-kick yer ass!" They all shout once they catch on to the ruse.

* * *

In the months that followed, the lack of sighting of cobra operatives, and the being referred to as Golobulus result in the official disbanding of the (G)lobal (I)nitiative (J)oint (O)perations (E)xecutives. Following the posthumous promotion of Conrad "Duke" Hauser from Sergeant to Lieutenant and his funeral, the explosion in the Himalayas is covered up as a large meteorite impacting a frozen-over methane pocket. Despite Sporadic sightings, Storm Shadow, The remaining Dreadnoks, and former G.I. Joe operative Blaine "Mainframe" Parker have yet to be found. Shana "Scarlett" O'hara and Snake Eyes married five weeks later, but vowed to only adopt an earthquake orphan.

On December 31st, 1989, at Gabe Kelly's lounge in Keystone city, a few individuals are watching Hector Ramirez comment on the New Years celebration. "Hows the work on the "Counter-Cobra operations" museum coming along, Chuck?" Eric "Short-Fuze" Friestadt asks, referring to the conversion of Joe H.Q. to an historical site, while his and Rakel's son is munching on some chips.

"It's about 2/3rds done, should be ready by early May." Chuck "Tollbooth" Goren replies while Dave "Red Dog" Taputapu and Andrew "Footloose" Meyers hold a plate just out of reach of Nicky "Tunnel Rat" Lee. "What do you think the next ten years will be like?"

"Beats me; but ones things for sure, they'll never outdo the 80s." Felix "Mercer" Stratton says while Una, Alice, Alyssa, Sally, Taeko, Harriet(Satin) and Honda-Lou are eating.

Outside, Dashiell "Flint", and Alison "Lady Jaye" Fairbourne are exiting their truck where Admiral Ledger's granddaughter is waiting. "Finally here, are you?"

"Sorry, Paige; there was a train or two along the way." Dash tells her after walking around the parking space. "Is Wayne here?" He asked, recalling how the man nearly had a heart attack when he heard Lt. Falcon chose to be a drill instructor after everybody parted ways.

"No, he says Jr. still has a cold." She replies before Alison shuts the passenger-door to show a tell-tale curve. "Aw, look at that; how long till the delivery?"

"According to Edwin, it should be three more months." Alison replies. "We're thinking about naming her after an old friend of ours; how does Marissa Fairbourne sound?"

* * *

Far past Neptune, 26 objects suddenly appear. "All deep space interceptors now back to sub-light speed, Optimus. Ready to proceed to planet three on your orders."

"Alright Scramble, let's hope we've got a good enough of a headstart on those electro-toads. All ships, full speed ahead!"

* * *

Story over.

Let me know how i did, please.


End file.
